Charlie's New Love
by mabs39
Summary: Ashley Morgan is a Detective Inspector from the UK who has to go to Australia under cover to bring down Daryl Braxton known as "Brax" because he is responsible for the killing of her Girlfriend Melanie Johnson after a drugs raid to arrest him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had been working for the metropolitan Police, since I left school at 18, it was what I'd always wanted to do, so did my best to make sure I studied hard at school, then went straight into the police, with 5 A Levels, one of which was Sociology, I needed this to get into the police force, I even got the highest mark in my class, so I was later told whilst a probationer, I then went on to study criminology, I seemed to have a natural knack of being a police officer and fitted into the role really well. I was fair and didn't take no nonsense.

Within 4 years I was already a sergeant, when I was asked if I had considered, C.I.D Criminal Investigation Department, as I had shown natural talent in investigating, various crimes, even practically solving crimes for the C.I.D, which always resulted in a conviction of some sort, I was able to look at someone and tell straight away if they were lying or were up to no good, I guess you would call it psychoanalysing**. **So I jumped at the chance to join C.I.D, because it was what I wanted to do since joining the force but never had the opportunity until now that is. I had to do a training course to get familiar with the different policing in the C.I.D.

I hid the fact I was Gay and had a hard time at first when I came out to admit I was Gay, because you weren't allowed to be Gay in the police force, it was very taboo to even talk about it, so I never mentioned it to anyone, but then things changed and it was then accepted because of new equality laws etc. Up until it was accepted that being Gay was allowed in the Police Force, I had never had a relationship, I never really had time I just concentrated on my work, but then I met Melanie Johnson, she was on the same training course as me, Mel was a bit older than me, but had a very outgoing personality which is what attracted me to her. I was a bit slow and, had no idea she liked me, until a few days into the course, we got pared up together to work on a bogus case just to get us used to the way C.I.D operated.

I thought Mel was a little bit too over friendly, which I did not realise was because she was trying to get my attention because she liked me, I just thought that was how she was, I didn't even know she was gay at first, until a colleague told me, then things started to make sense, she eventually got fed up with me not realising she was interested in me, so she thought she would just come out and say it, when she invited me to dinner with her one evening. I was a bit surprised at first because I didn't think she felt anything for me other than friendship. I did however admit I liked her too, but felt out of my depth, that didn't seem to faze her at all and, she did everything she could to make me feel at ease and was happy to take things really slow until I was ready to spend the night with her.

We were together for 6 years, we moved in together and, even bought a house, we shared everything including our child hood, mine wasn't that great and I told Mel how I hadn't seen my parents since I left to join the police force, Mel was great she never pushed me to tell her why she waited for me to tell her when I was ready, which I did, I told her I was abused by my father and my mother didn't believe me, so I had to leave. Mel's child hood was good compared to mine, her father died when she was very young and her mother brought her up on her own.

Things were fantastic between Mel and I, I met her mum Blanche, who wasn't best pleased at first that we were together, she was always cold towards me, which I knew hurt Mel quite a lot, but I did try to be friends with her mum, but I thought I was wasting my time because no matter what I did, she wasn't going to change, so I just put up with it for Mel's sake.

Then one day I had really bad flu, I had been working on a really big drugs case and, was supposed to have been part of a drugs bust, but on the morning of the raid I couldn't even stand up without being sick, being as supportive as ever, Mel said she would stand in for me, she had been transferred recently to where I was but was in charge of a different team to me. Mel told me to stay at home, I told her to be careful, because the gang we were about to bust were dangerous and there was a big chance they would be armed. Mel assured me it would be ok as the Armed Response Unit, would be there too, so nothing could happen.

I will never forget the look on my boss's face when he had to tell me that Mell had been killed in the drugs bust, that morning, I was in complete shock, my boss really felt for me, it was the first time I realised he actually accepted Mel and I were a couple.

The funeral was a week or so later, it was hard but I got through it as best I could, Mel's mum was giving me daggers but I just ignored her because I was too upset to care what she thought of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I never dealt with Mel's death very well because for weeks afterwards I ploughed through my investigations like my life depended on it, I had it in my mind I had let Mel down and, had to prove that I wasn't a failure at work. I just kept taking more and more work, than I could handle, I even took over the case investigating Mel's death and caught the person responsible, he got 15 years, but as far as I was concerned that wasn't enough, I then went into a deep depression, I started drinking, which I never did, I was a nightmare to work with, although my colleagues were very supportive and, did their best to help. My boss told me or rather ordered me to take leave, which made me drink more.

Then out of the blue I had a visit from Blanche, Mel's mother, I was in a state when she saw me, but she knew I was hurting at the loss of Mel even if I did not want to admit it, to myself. Blanche decided to help me although I had no idea why because I always thought she didn't approve of me being with Mel.

Blanche made me seek help, telling me Mel would be so disappointed if she could see me now. I was actually quite surprised by her kindness and, asked her one day after she had come with me to many counselling sessions I attended, to deal with Mel's death.

We talked for hours and I found out that Blanche didn't approve of me at first because she thought I would end up hurting Mel, but then realised I wasn't and grew to like me, although never said anything because she wanted to keep me on my toes, just to make sure, she said, she saw me as a second daughter, she said she thought I was a stuck up snob when she first met me, which I laughed at, because I have never been a snob, at least not that I know of anyway, but then she realised I was just a bit shy and, actually a nice person to be around, that I made Mel happy, happier than she's ever seen her, before she met me apparently she was lost and appeared to be looking for something but then I came along and Mel was a different person and looked like she had finally found what she had been looking for.

Blanche and I became friends in fact it was more than that Blanche acted like a surrogate mother , we would talk, laugh and cry together it was like a mother daughter relationship, something I had always longed for with my real mother, but never got.

I even got back on a even track at work because of Blanche it was almost like Mel had been reincarnated but nothing more than just friends. I even went for promotion to Detective Inspector, which I never thought in a million years would happen, but as always Blanche was there to offer encouragement to think positive and believe in myself and I passed the exam.

I dealt with lots of complex cases in my career, some good to investigate and some not so good, especially the drugs bust which resulted in Mel being killed, although the culprit who shot her was caught and sent to prison, the rest of the gang got away, because they were tipped off just before my colleagues got there except the one who shot Mel, he too managed to flee the scene until I caught with him that is.

A couple of weeks before we were due to do the drugs bust, I discovered one of my colleagues WPC Sam Marshall was having a fling with one of the gang members a Daryl Braxton known as "Brax", I warned her about it because my instinct told me he was playing her , but she told me to mind my own business , that Brax loved her and wasn't part of the drug dealing at all, I had no real proof he was involved, all I had was an old crime he committed as a youth in Australia, he was caught in possession of Cannabis, which he said at the time wasn't his and, he was cautioned for it, but as far as drug dealing, I had nothing on him.

The Australian authorities also had no connection with drugs either although they had been watching him and were convinced he was involved in drug dealing, they couldn't pin anything on him, or any evidence to connect him with any known dealers in their area. They told me he had disappeared off their radar and had no idea where he was until now.

I told Mel all about it, but she too, said I had no proof so even if I did tell our boss, I had to get proof first, before our boss would even consider it.

So for the next few weeks Mel and I found the evidence we needed to prove Brax was involved with the drug dealing, but not just involved he was the mastermind behind it all, we also gathered evidence Sam was involved so that when we went to see our boss we had proof that Sam had got involved with Brax, compromising the whole case.

We were ready to present the evidence when we had opportunity to bust the gang and blow the lid on everything, Mel advised me to wait until after the raid to present the evidence. If I hadn't been sick it would have been me who was shot and I felt guilty of that until Blanche helped me realise Mel wouldn't have wanted things any other way.

Anyway whilst I was investigating Mel's murder it was now regarded as I found out that Sam had in fact tipped Brax off before my colleagues got there, she had actually asked to join the raid which I only found out by chance when one of my other colleagues mentioned she was there.

Sam was brought in and questioned and admitted the whole thing, but too be honest she couldn't really deny it, because I had enough evidence against her, I had followed her and obtained pictures as well as getting hold of her mobile phone records, she asked for a deal, she would resign from the force and give everything we wanted to know, in return no action would be taken against her, it was agreed despite my protest it was a bad idea, but it wasn't really her we were interested in so I let it go.

Sure enough she told us everything we needed to know and, after careful surveillance by me we arrested Brax, he had some hot shot lawyer from Australia fight his corner, who argued that Sam had been tipping Brax off with information and, if we pursued the case against his client he was prepared to go public about the bent cop was how he put it, dropping Sam right in it, plus causing the us embarrassment if we proceeded with the case. So we had no choice, but to let him go, he then fled back to Australia leaving Sam behind and making her feel, humiliated.

Sam came to see me once to apologise for everything, I told her I would never forgive her for being responsible for Mel's death, because if you looked at it logically she was, if she hadn't tipped Brax off then Mel might have still been alive. I did feel guilty at what I said, but couldn't take it back because she needed to know stupid she was, I never saw her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you find this slow at first, but trust me it will be worth it, & thanks for the review s**

**Chapter 3 **

Life was good, I was doing really well at work and results were good on my team overall and, I had finally accepted that it wasn't my fault Mel had died.

Then out of the blue I got a visit from my Superintendant Jack Shaw at my home, he came to see me because there was an opportunity to nail this Brax once and for all, but it meant I had to go to Australia and, staying there under cover until I finally nailed him. I was a bit surprised Jack was asking me this because I thought that once he left England we couldn't touch him, because it was our of our jurisdiction and the Australian Authorities wouldn't let us go there to arrest him, but it seems they too had been investigating his activities and were now interested in the evidence we had against him and, needed our help in whatever it took to catch him.

Jack told me he wanted me to take it on and go to Australia to get this Brax for me as well as the force, but I had to pretend I had been sacked from the force in the UK, so he wouldn't get suspicious when he saw me. I was to get a job working at the police station near where this Brax lived doing admin but I was really there working under cover, the only person who would know that would be the sergeant of that station.

I was a lot to take in, but a good opportunity and this was personal, Brax was partly responsible as well as Sam for Mel's death and I owed it to Mel to bring him down.

I had to take a week's leave to think about it before making a decision, then I would be told the rest of the details once I had made my decision.

I needed to think about this seriously and, I needed to talk to someone about it, so I went to see Blanche, I knew I could trust her not to tell anyone else about this, and I needed to ask her advice as to whether I should do it or not.

Blanche said what was, I waiting for, she couldn't think of anyone better than me to take this on, and she for one knew I would do whatever it took to arrest this Brax whom she's never met but hated him with a vengeance and would only be too happy to see him rot in jail, I also had to do it for Mel.

The week was over too, quickly but by now I had made up my mind that I would take this on and go to Australia to arrest Brax and get justice for Mel.

Jack was pleased, I decided to take this on and said I could take as long as it took, that I should not rush anything.

I was going to a place called Summer Bay. I had to get there at least a month before they were expecting me so I could get familiar with the place and, so I could gather some evidence before I had to report to the Australian Police.

I knew a Australian girl in the Crown Prosecution Service called Joey Collins, she was from Summer Bay and filled me in on what was what, she offered for me to stay at her family home because it was empty her brother Brett had left to go somewhere else to work, but she didn't know where because they fell out when he found out she was gay.

Joey and I became close when I first got together with Mel , I struggled with my feelings for Mel and, Joey was kind of a shoulder to cry on, she was Gay too, but we were only ever friends, nothing else happened between us, she said that perhaps if she had been a bit more understanding with her girlfriend Charlie then maybe they would have still been together and Charlie wouldn't have felt she needed to cheat on her, Joey told me that she and Charlie got together after Charlie who is a police officer helped her when she was raped by someone she worked with, she said Charlie really struggled with her feelings and when they finally got together it went wrong when her brother Brett told the world Charlie was gay, he even went as far as to file a police report saying Charlie abused her position as a police officer which obviously wasn't true, but it sent Charlie in a spin about her feelings and she needed to find out once and for that she wasn't gay and slept with a bloke the night they were both investigated to prove there wasn't a case of abuse. Joey said Charlie regretted it but because she didn't tell her and, she found out, she was hurt and believed Charlie didn't love her at all, so she decided to leave Charlie on a 3 months trawler job. I asked Joey was it not worth fighting to save her relationship with Charlie if she really loved her, Joey said she wasn't thinking straight back then all she could think about was the fact Charlie cheated regardless of her reasons, but now wishes she had stayed and sorted things out with Charlie, but it was too late now she had moved on and hoped Charlie had too. Joey asked if I would pass on a letter to Charlie, I said I would.

Joey told me if I met Charlie I was to go easy on her, because under the tough exterior Charlie was actually quite sensitive and very loving if she was given the chance to show her feelings which she didn't do too, often .

Joey admitted she would always have strong feelings for Charlie, but knew nothing could ever happen again between them, because too much had happened, she had moved on anyway with Madison and Charlie had probably moved on with her life now.

Joey gave me the letter for Charlie and asked I was ok to give it to Charlie, I said I would, but I couldn't really say no anyway because Joey was letting me stay at her house for free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was all set to go to Australia, Blanche promised to look after the house for me, whilst I was away, so I had nothing to worry about, except being terrified of flying, I had only ever been on short flights before and each time I got a migraine and this wasn't any different, but I had to just deal with it.

It was nearly 26 hours before I arrived at Sydney Airport and, was met by an officer from the British Embassy who was fully aware that I had arrived a few weeks before I was supposed to. He briefed me about where I was going and, gave me the keys to a hired car that had been arranged for me. I set off to a place called Summer Bay I stopped briefly along the way to take in the view, when a police car stopped and, the police officer got out and asked me if I was lost, I explained I wasn't although I wasn't 100% sure I was going the right way, the officer said she was heading that way herself, so I could follow, I showed her the address I was staying at and she seemed anxious when saw it was Joey's, I then saw her name badge, which said Sergeant Charlie Buckton, I thought wow, this is Charlie, Joey never told me how fit she was, I hoped she didn't know how I was looking her. I wasn't expecting to meet Charlie so soon and felt a bit guilty that, I never told her who I was.

Anyway I followed as she instructed and, about half an hour later, we pulled up outside Joey's house, Charlie helped me take my luggage into the house, there was a note to explain that some groceries had been left as a welcome. I offered Charlie a drink, which she accepted, so I made coffee for her and found a can of coke for me, I then introduced myself, just as Ashley, Charlie and I shook hands, she said I must have realised by her name badge that she was Sergeant Charlie Buckton.

Charlie asked what brought me to Australia, I couldn't tell her the truth, so I just said I needed to get away after my partner had been killed, she asked how, I told her it was a long story, that I didn't want to bore her with at that moment, but we had always planned to go Australia, so here I was. The Charlie asked me how I came to be staying in Joey's house, I told her it was arranged via a Letting Agency through the travel agent I booked my holiday with, then she asked how long I intended, on staying I told her I hadn't really thought about it, that I would just see how things went.

Charlie said she had to go, but thanked me for the coffee and, hoped I enjoyed my stay, she even suggested we might bump into each other again.

I watched her drive off and, thought to myself, that went well, but then again Charlie didn't know who I was.

I spent the next couple of weeks, getting familiar with the place, just hanging out doing nothing. I did see Charlie again in a place called the diner, she invited me to join her and a girl she introduced as her daughter Ruby, I thought Charlie looked a bit too young to have daughter, but who was I to judge I thought.

Ruby was asking me all sorts of questions almost like she was interrogating me, Charlie apologised, but I said it was ok that I did not mind I had to be careful not to give too much away, although I did drop in that I was gay which made Charlie stare at me slightly, she even blushed when I caught her stare and, looked away.

I also saw Charlie a few days later when I was out doing surveillance of Brax and another man whom I realised was his brother. I thought it was odd that Charlie was always not too far away from wherever Brax was. I then worked out she was seeing him in secret, when I got home I decided, to email Joey, because I did not know what to do and, Joey was always good at giving advice, Joey replied really quickly saying there was only one thing I could do and, that was to tell Charlie what I knew, but wait until It was made official I was there.

I only had to wait a few more days anyway so I just carried on gathering evidence, I was also taking photos which I had to make sure I stored on a USB and then had to have it locked in a safety deposit box, the pictures not only showed Charlie coming in and out of a motel room, Brax was staying in, which was obvious they were seeing each other, because I saw them kissing, but also a blond woman. I knew Charlie would never believe this, so I had to get better pictures, which I did, so that when I confronted Charlie I could show her the evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it, this is my first story submitted, so wasn't sure if it would be any good or not. ;-)**

Two days later, Charlie would finally find who I really was and, why I was there.

The Chief Superintendant Matt Mitchell was coming especially to welcome me he had arranged that the station would be empty so that it was just Charlie, him and me to discuss what I was really there for.

I had to be there at 11am, I was nervous but glad at the same time, because I had to lie to Charlie and, she seemed really nice, plus she had helped me.

I arrived about 10 minutes before 11 and, both Charlie and Matt was there waiting for me. He had explained to Charlie that an undercover officer from the UK was coming, that all would be explained when I arrived. Charlie was a bit surprised when she saw me and I gave her a look as if to say sorry that I couldn't say who I really was, she nodded in acknowledgement to say she understood.

We all sat down in her office where Matt introduced me as Detective Inspector Ashley Morgan from the UK, Charlie lent forward to shake my hand and, to say she was pleased to meet me. I could tell Charlie was a little worried about me being there. Then I had to explain everything about Brax without telling her that I also knew about her relationship with Brax, I then explained about Mel and how Brax was partly responsible for her death, I had already told Charlie Mel was killed by a drug dealer , but I never mentioned Brax's involvement until now.

We talked for 2 hours, when Matt said he had to go, to attend a meeting, before he left, he told Charlie that my cover was that I was her assistant to help out with paperwork, that needed to be done, that because Brax already knew me from my investigation in the UK. As far as he was concerned if he asked I was sacked from the Metropolitan Police and had come here for a fresh start, and it was just coincidence it was Summer Bay.

He also explained I was still a Detective Inspector, but I told Charlie she was still in charge of the station I would not be interfering with anything she did.

With that Matt left, Charlie changed her attitude towards me, she was angry and, accused me of using her, I explained I had no choice, that I could not reveal who I really was, until I was instructed to do so, Charlie was really anxious, pacing up and down her office. She asked me if I knew about her and Brax, I told her I did, she asked what I intended doing about it. I suggested we went somewhere else, so we could talk properly without the risk of anyone hearing us.

Charlie drove me to the old lighthouse, so we wouldn't be interrupted, I told Charlie exactly what I knew about her and Brax, I even showed her the photos, I could see the hurt in her eye when I also showed her the pictures with Brax and another woman, I didn't need to ask what she was doing, that she risked losing her job seeing Brax, because I think showing the photos with Brax and another woman hurt her enough, without me adding to her troubles. Charlie told me the other woman was Brax's ex girlfriend Tegan, but not that much of an ex now I replied, Charlie looked at me as if I was mocking her, but I wasn't and I told her so, Charlie had tears in her eyes, so I comforted her, she sobbed her heart out telling what a fool she had been, we sat there for a while, whilst I still had my arm round her, eventually I told her I was not there to bring her down, it was just Brax I was after, but I did say she needed to be careful, because could lose everything, that he was just using her to get himself off the hook, because he had done it before, I told Charlie all about Sam. Charlie was devastated, she asked if it was personal, I told her it was, that I was prepared to do whatever it took to bring Brax down, but would not say anything about her relationship with him. Charlie said she would help me all that she could.

I decided the time was right to give Charlie Joey's letter, I hadn't read it, I also admitted I knew Joey, at this point Charlie got angry and again accused me of using her again, she then slapped me across the face, we both stood up and I had a sudden bad headache, which was caused by Charlie and I arguing plus the stress of revealing who I really was, she called me a dyke and I replied that at least I knew what I was and not like her choosing both sides of the fence, because she couldn't make up her mind what she wanted to be, at this point I nearly fainted, the pain in my head was really bad, to my surprise Charlie caught me before I fell, I asked her to take me back to Joey's house, because I had migraine, we never spoke again the whole journey back to Joey's . I wondered why Charlie hadn't just left me there, so I asked her, she just told me not to talk to her then added talking would make my migraine worse.

When we got back to Joey's I got out of the car and, was sick, Charlie sighed then she got out, to assist me inside, she helped me to the bedroom, got me some water and left me to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was fine the next day, but slightly late because I had to walk, to the Yabbie Creek police station, Charlie went completely over the top to tell me I was late, which was only 5 minutes or so, but Charlie told me I was unprofessional for being late, that she did not accept this kind of behaviour and, she expected better from me, the rest of the officers just looked on shocked at Charlie's outburst, I never said anything I could see she was hurt at Brax cheating on her and I just happen to be the one to tell her so I was the kind of punch bag for her to take out her anger on verbally. I just went into her office and sat at my desk.

All day Charlie kept snipping at me, telling me I was useless if I got something wrong, which I heard one of the officers say Jesus Charlie the girl has just got here, she isn't going to be perfect straight away, but Charlie just ignored the comment, like she never heard it. When Charlie popped out to get her lunch Constable Watson asked me if I wanted lunch, that she would get it for me, which I thought was nice of her, she told me to just ignore Charlie that she would calm down eventually.

I could not wait to get out of there at the end of the day, I didn't dare move without Charlie having a go at me, even when I went to go home Charlie called me back to finish an urgent report she had not finished, that she said needed to be emailed that evening.

I just took it all, I never said one word, Constable Watson asked to have a word with Charlie, I think she thought she needed to stick up for me, but Charlie was having none of it, she told Watson, she was in charge so it was her rules, that if I didn't like it then I knew where the door was, I just thought I would let her get on with it because I didn't want to have another slanging match with her, she was pretty, vicious when she wanted to be as I found out.

This went on for 2 weeks or so, when I finally, had, had enough, and ordered Charlie to come with me so we could sort things out once and for all, she said no, she was busy, I whispered you will do as I say, as I out rank you, I didn't want to do that but she forced my hand, Charlie said I couldn't do that it was her station, that I had already said I would not interfere with how she run it, I told her that was before she decided to act like a spoilt brat, that she either came with me or I would report her, which I knew she wouldn't have wanted.

I drove us both to the lighthouse that Charlie had taken me to, so I could tell her everything that I knew about Brax. I parked up and, turned the engine off, but didn't attempt to get out of the car, I looked at Charlie who was staring out of the window with a face like thunder, I told her to look at me, but she just ignored me, so I took hold of her hand, which she tried to pull away, but I held on anyway firmly as Charlie struggled to pull her hand away, I then touched her cheek with my other hand, she accepted, which surprised me, I encouraged her to look at me, but she was a bit reluctant at first, I went on to explain, that I was not the enemy here, I was only here to do my job, not to cause trouble for her, that I did not have to tell her that I knew about her and Brax, I could have just let her hang herself, but I didn't feel it was right, I knew that I lied about who I really was, although technically I didn't I gave my real name, I just never said I was a police officer, but I had to, which she would have done had she been me, that was what being undercover meant

Charlie just stared at me for a bit, then burst into tears, telling me she had split up with Brax, I told her I was sorry, although she had to realise it wasn't real, he was just using her as harsh as that as that sounded, he did not feel the same for her as she obviously did for him. Charlie said it was nothing more than just sex really, but she felt used by him, I put my arm round her to comfort her and she cried into my shoulder I apologised for upsetting her, Charlie apologised for the way she had been treating me for the past couple of weeks, none of this was my fault, I felt a bit guilty because this was not what I wanted to happen. All of a sudden Charlie jumped up and said she need to be on her own, she got out of the car, she said she would see me later, before she walked away she handed me a package that she had been holding, marked for my attention

I went back to Joey's house to look through the evidence I had destroying the pictures of Charlie and Brax, so that there was nothing to put her job in jeopardy, I'm not sure why but I felt like I owed it to Charlie to do this for her.

I then remembered the package Charlie gave me, I opened it, inside was an official letter from a solicitors in the UK and Blanche's locket she had always worn. I thought it was a bit strange that it should end up with me, I opened the letter to read the contents it said.

_Dear Miss Morgan_

_First of all I would like to apologise for writing to you in this way, but I understand you are currently working on a case in Australia, which means you would therefore, not be able to come and see me, which would be the normal procedure in these circumstances._

_I am the solicitor acting on behalf of Mrs Blanche Mary Johnson, whom I am informed was your late partner Miss Melanie Grace Johnson's mother._

_Mrs Johnson has instructed me to carry out the necessary instructions in the event of her death._

_I am very sorry, that I have to inform you that Mrs Johnson passed away on 16 June 2011 after a short illness that you were not made aware of, which was as per Mrs Johnson's instructions._

_Enclosed is a copy of Mrs Johnson's last Will and Testament, I would be grateful, if you could please read it and, then confirm you have received it, so I can make preparations to carry out Mrs John's instructions._

_Here is her locket, she also wanted you to have straight away._

_I look forward to speaking to you at your early convenience._

I must have read that letter a thousand times, but each time I did, it still did not make any sense, the tears rolled down my face until I was sobbing, I couldn't believe Blanche never told me she was ill.

After a while I picked up, the will and read it. It said

_This is the last Will and Testament of Mrs Blanche Melanie Johnson._

_I hereby request that in the event of my death, that any property I own to be sold and everything left to a Miss Ashley Joanne Morgan, this also includes all Jewellery and any other assets, or personal effects I own._

It was signed by Blanche, her solicitor and another person as a witness.

I could not believe it, I was devastated it was like losing Mel all over again, Blanch had been like a mum to me.

A letter from Blanche addressed to me personally had also been enclosed for me to read, but I couldn't face reading that at this point in time. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, I was not in the mood to talk to anyone, so I ignored it at first, then they knocked again this time calling out my name, it was Charlie, she said she wanted to talk.

I opened the door without even bothering to hide my tears, saying I wasn't in the mood for another argument, Charlie said she wasn't either, her voice was calm and very sincere, I have to admit I found myself staring at her, she looked really stunning in a short black dress, I blushed when she realised I was staring at her, because she jokingly asked if I liked what I saw, I just apologised and let her in.

Charlie said she had brought Pizza, a bottle of wine for her and, she then produced a bottle of coke and some chocolate. I smiled at her and she walked into the kitchen to put the stuff down, she then came into the living room to ask me what was wrong, because she noticed I had been crying. I had sat back down on the sofa where I had been reading Blanche's will, I handed the solicitors letter to Charlie so she could read it herself, she sat down beside me, she read the letter then looked at me for a second, then put her arm round me and pulled me into her shoulder, I stayed there for a while then I started wondering why Charlie was being nice, I pulled away slightly to ask Charlie why she was being nice, Charlie told me she talked to Ruby her daughter about everything and Ruby told her she needed to decide if she was angry with me for pointing out that Brax was a cheat and using her, or angry with herself for being used like that, she said she went for a walk and realised it wasn't me she was angry with, it was herself. Charlie apologised for the way she had treated me and the things she had said, then told me that from now on she would help me any way I needed her to, there would be no more snide comments.

I handed her the pictures I had torn up of her and Brax, and I told her I had deleted them off the camera which I gave her to check, but she declined, I also told her that as far as I was concerned I never saw her and Brax together, if anyone did find out, it would be because he had told them, but not me.

Charlie then leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek, whilst cuddling me, then said we should eat. She told me to stay where I was that she would take care of everything. About 5 minutes later we were eating pizza and watching television.

Charlie then asked about the locket, I had left on the table in front of us, with Blanche's letter and Will, I picked it up and opened it, there was a picture of a baby which I assumed was Mel, also a lock of hair which I guessed was also Mel's, I picked up the letter to read it. Charlie cuddled up to me, I was still confused as to why there was this change in Charlie, but her comfort felt good and, I liked it so I wasn't going to say anything to her, just yet.

The letter from Blanche read.

_Dear Ashley_

_If you are reading this, then my time has come to leave this world to go into the next, don't be angry with me that I never told you that I was ill, I knew before Mel died that I had cancer, but at that time it wasn't serious and, I received treatment which I thought would work, so I wouldn't have to tell you both, which it was, but then the cancer spread, then Mel died, I didn't have the heart to tell you, because I thought you had enough to cope with losing Mel, I didn't want you feel that you couldn't grieve for Mel to support me, which I know you would have done regardless of what you was feeling._

_You make sure you get that bastard who was involved with Mel's death, although I know I don't need to ask, I know you won't rest until you do, Mel told me once that was one of the things she loved about you never giving up on a case until you got the result you wanted._

_I know that when you and Mel, first got together I didn't make life easy for you, but I meant it when I said I was sorry about that, I was wrong when I thought you was no good for Mel, because you were, I never told you this, but you were the best thing to happen to Mel, I know you told me that Mel was the best thing to happen to you, but we are going just going to have to agree to disagree here, because you will not be able to argue with me anyway._

_I want you to be happy and that is why I know Mel would agree with me on this, to tell you to move on and meet someone else, you deserve to be happy, plus it's what Mel would want too, so go and find that lucky lady who will not know just how lucky they would be to have you in their life. I know you will think you will be betraying Mel, I can hear what you are thinking, but you won't be, you will be living your life as you should do, so do as I ask this is my wish for you._

_I'm going to go now, because I'm sure you will have gone red by now with all the compliments I have given you, but what I have said is true, so be happy._

_Oh yes before I forget, I have left everything I had to you, use it to build a new life that you deserve, also you should if you are reading this, also have received my locket, the picture I'm sure you have guessed was Mel with a lock of her hair, I wanted you to have this, so you could have Mel with you always._

_You take care now and remember life is too short so enjoy each day like it's your last._

_Love always Blanche xxxxxx_

I had tears in my eyes at reading Blanche's letter, Charlie reached over and wiped them away, she stared into my eyes which still had tears running down onto my face, I stared back and managed a smile, Charlie smiled too, then looked away briefly as if she was shy, she looked back at me staring at her, then leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back, then panicked pulling away, I apologised straight away as if it was my fault, when it was Charlie who made the first move, Charlie put her finger on my lips to shut me up and, then kissed me again encouraging me to open my mouth so she could push her tongue inside. This time I responded without pulling away, I was nervous but excited at the same time, it seemed like we had been kissing for ages.

Charlie made the first move to pull away this time. I was worried about opening my eyes for fear I would see a face full of regret at kissing me, from Charlie, but instead Charlie had a big grin on her face and, she was blushing, she looked away from me still smiling, when she looked back at me, she said she had been wanting to kiss me all night, that she had got the impression I wanted to kiss her too from the way I looked at her when she arrived, I never denied it either I just smiled back at her. Charlie asked me if the cat had got my tongue, because I hadn't said anything, it brought me out of my kiss filled trance that I seemed to be in and I just said that the kiss had been amazing, Charlie told me I wasn't too bad either and that she would like to kiss me again, if she hadn't scared the hell out of me that is. I nodded to say yes, before I had time to think any further Charlie had moved in and was kissing me again, it was even better than the first and second kiss, Charlie pulled away again and whispered she wanted to be with me, I could hardly believe this was happening, I thought I must be dreaming, that any minute now I would wake up. Because I was still in a daze Charlie asked if I was ok, I told her I was, but asked if we really just kissed or was I dreaming, she told me jokingly I was dreaming then laughed, saying no it was real, but I still hadn't answered her about her wanting to be with me, but if it was too soon for me then she would understand.

I finally found my voice and, asked her if she was sure this was what she wanted because it was only a couple of weeks that she had ended things with Brax and, she was hurting at the break up, she pulled me in to kiss me again just as passionately as before, if I'm honest it was amazing, she had been right about me feeling the same when she first walked in, but I felt guilty because of Mel, so I ignored it.

Charlie pulled away again telling me she was sure, but if I wasn't then she would understand, I told her it wasn't because I wasn't ready, it was because I was worried that she might regret it the next day, that I would love her to be with me, but I did not want her to panic like she did with Joey. I took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it, Charlie watched me as I did so, then I entwined our fingers, Charlie said I was amazing, that even when she was angry at me for opening her eyes to Brax, she knew then she wanted to be with me, that when we met the day I arrived she had been checking me out. Charlie admitted that she did panic when her and Joey first got together, but she had learned a lot from the mistakes she had made with Joey and vowed never to do that again, she had regretted what she did to Joey, but that was the past, this us was now.

I apologised for asking this but I had to ask, what Joey had said in her letter, Charlie said I didn't need to apologise she understood why I was asking and, said Joey had told her she hoped she was happy and living her life with someone she loved, in other words she should move on, just as Blanche's letter had told me to do.

Charlie then stroked my cheek, which I accepted, she then asked me to be honest, did I enjoy the kiss also did I like her, because she most definitely did me, which she said with a shy grin. I wasn't expecting her to ask me that, but I told her that yes I did like her, she said that was enough for her, that she still wanted to be with me, even more so now, because she said, that my obvious shyness to our kiss turned her on even more.

The next hour or so seem to go in slow motion, after my admitting I was attracted to Charlie, she took my hand and led me upstairs to the bedroom, where she kissed me with such urgency it took my breath away, I let Charlie take the lead, well I didn't have much choice anyway, because Charlie's hands were all over me, she had even undressed me to my underwear before I had time to realise what was happening, she then lowered me onto the bed, I lay there staring at her as she quickly undressed to her own underwear, then lowered herself on top of me, I couldn't this believe was happening, it felt amazing totally different to being with Mel, it wasn't long before Charlie was making love to me, it felt amazing totally different then when Mel made love to me, I don't think I ever felt this turned on.

Charlie moved up to kiss me, but before she had time to react, I grabbed her and flipped her on her back, I told her that she had, had her fun, now it was my turn to give her the same pleasure she gave me, which I did, I mirrored exactly what Charlie did to me, after making love to each other again, we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

It was morning, when I woke up, I half expected to wake up and find Charlie had left, but she hadn't, she was still wrapped up beside me laying there staring at me, with a big smile on her face, she said good morning beautiful, then she leaned over to kiss me, which soon developed into her making love to me again, but then her phone rang, she looked really disappointed, but said she would make it up to me later, I cheekily told her I would hold her to that.

Apparently they had arrested Heath, Brax's brother on suspicion of supplying drugs in the surf club, I told her I would take her home so she could change into her uniform, we opted to shower together because it was quicker, it was hard for us to keep our hands off each other, but somehow we managed it, we were then in my car heading over to Charlie's, so she could change into her uniform, she told me to go to the station, that she would be there soon, but as I was driving away, I saw Brax in my mirror appear, so I parked up where he couldn't see the car and, headed back to Charlie's, I waited around the side so no one could see me, I could hear Brax shouting at Charlie, he said he saw us together and asked her what she was playing at, she told him she had moved on, he asked her if she loved me and she replied that it was none of his business, he asked whether she ever had feelings for him and she said no it was just sex and, she was lonely. Brax was angry, I heard him grab Charlie and drag her out, Charlie was protesting, telling him he was making a very big mistake, with that he made her get in his truck and locked the doors Charlie looked really frightened, as he drove away Charlie saw me, I mouth to her don't worry.

I then got in my car and followed at a safe distance behind, I called the station on route to let them know I needed back up, I spoke to Constable Watson, I had to explain who I was, because she wanted, to know what right I had to give her orders, she had already sort of guessed who I was anyway, because said there was no mention on the internal mail explain they would need an admin assistant. I told her to contact the Chief Superintendant to let him know.

I followed Brax and Charlie to Joey's house, where I was staying and, wondered why he had taken Charlie there. I let them go inside before parking up the road and going round the back of the house, I could see Brax shouting at Charlie telling her she was a slut and was useless in bed, Charlie looked really hurt, she tried to reason with Brax, but he was having none of it, telling her he had to punish her for cheating on him, which she denied.

He then dragged her up stairs saying that he was going to make sure she never slept with anyone ever again.

I called the station again to tell them where I was, to get backup there as soon as possible, I let myself into the back of the house, I had a baseball bat in my hand I found in the garden and, I proceeded to go up the stairs to where Charlie was, I heard her throw up in Brax's face about Tegan, Brax said it was nothing, that it was Charlie he loved and, Charlie laughed at him saying if he loved her, then why was he hurting her now, he said she needed to be punished for cheating on him, Charlie again said she never, that they were over also that, she did not love him like she did me, that breaking up with him made her realise that.

Brax told Charlie to shut up and take her clothes off, I knew then I had to stop him but I also needed to be careful, because I wasn't sure if he was armed or not, Charlie was obviously trying to stall him, too, because she just kept saying to Brax that hurting her was not going to stop her from being with me so I slowly made my way up the stairs, without making at nose, I heard Charlie plead with Brax not to hurt her, he demanded she got undress, I could hear Charlie crying then he must have grabbed her because I heard her yell, I then ran into the room to find Brax on top on Charlie on the bed raping her, so I whacked him over the head with the bat, it knocked him out cold.

I pulled him off Charlie and let him fall on the floor I then helped Charlie cover herself up, when her colleagues arrived. An Ambulance was called but Brax came round and said he was fine, so he was arrested and taken away. I stayed with Charlie for now but would be at the station later to formally charge Brax, with kidnapping and rape.

I sat on the bed next to Charlie who, had wrapped herself up in the sheet from the bed and had turned herself round facing the wall. I leant forward and took Charlie in my arms and held her, whilst she cried her heart out, Charlie cried in my arms for ages, she held me really tight not wanting to let go. After a while I said I should take her to the hospital to get her checked out to make sure she was ok, but she refused saying she couldn't face that, I told her at least she should get dressed, but she didn't want to put her clothes back on for obvious reasons, so I gave her some of mine, but before she put my clothes on, she told me she wanted me to make love to her, I told her that I couldn't believe she would want to after what she's just been through, she begged me with tears rolling down her face, I took both her hands and told her that I couldn't do that because she had been hurt and, I would feel like I was hurting her too, plus I could contaminate any evidence, that I wanted to be with her but not right now, she tried to say it wouldn't and I could sense she thought I was rejecting her, so I pull her towards me and kissed her to reassure her that my feelings hadn't changed I still wanted to be with her, but not like this, I explained that if it was the other way round what would she say to me, she nodded In agreement then got dressed.

I drove in the direction of the hospital and Charlie begged me to take her home saying she wasn't ready for this, I told her the sooner she got it over with the quicker I could take her home, she was reluctant, but said ok and asked if I would stay with her the whole time, which I said I would, that I would be there for as long as she wanted me too.

Charlie asked if I had heard what she said to Brax about loving me not him, I said I did, she told me she meant it, I took her hand and kissed it, then said I should get her to the hospital, I couldn't say I loved her back, we had only just gotten together although I had to admit that first day, I met her, I did think she was hot and wondered what it would have been like to kiss her. I could see Charlie was hurt I didn't respond so I told her that we would sort us out when she was sorted out, that emotions were high right now and she wasn't thinking straight.

We got to the hospital and a Dr Walker had been waiting for us to arrive, Constable Watson had already informed him of what happened.

I really did feel for Charlie having to be examined for evidence, I could see she was completely embarrassed about the whole thing, so I tried to reassure her, telling her it would be all over very soon.

After the examination I was going to take Charlie home, but she didn't want to be on her own, so she came with me to the station on the understanding she did not leave her office, I telephoned the station to make sure Brax was still in the holding cells, so Charlie didn't have to see him.

We got to the station and, Brax was causing problems demanding his solicitor be present, whom we could not get hold of, I tried too, but he seemed to have vanished, so I told Brax he would have to make do with a duty solicitor, which he wasn't happy about. I charged Brax with kidnapping and rape, and his brother Heath with possession and dealing drugs and, they were both to appear in court the next day. I got a search warrant for the restaurant, Brax's hotel room and, his mother's place, plus a big warehouse he owned, which turned out to be full of drugs, Brax was in big trouble, not just for the rape but also for drugs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the great reviews, I really appreciate it. ;-)**

**Chapter 8**

That night I took Charlie home, she dragged me off to her room where she told me this was not the first time she had been raped. She went on to tell me that when she was 14 and a boy at the same school had asked her out, only he wanted to have sex, but she didn't, so he forced himself on her, but she never told her parents until she was 4 months pregnant, so by then it was already too late to have the pregnancy terminated, she said that her parents decided to bring the baby up as theirs, so when the baby was born she couldn't cope with it all, so went to stay with her aunt for a year, by the time she came back Ruby had already bonded with her mum and she couldn't bring herself to change anything, until about a year ago, when her dad got sick with Alzheimers, at first he was only saying little things, then Charlie had an accident, where Joey's brother Brett hit her with his car, which she said was her fault, because she stepped out in the road in front of him, but she ended up in hospital and the Caesarean scar was mentioned and her dad struggled not to say anything so she ended up having to tell Ruby, which was hard as their relationship fell apart, Ruby moved out to Irene's, that although they did sort things out it has been really tough and at times their relationship was quite strained especially after she started seeing Casey, Brax and Heath's younger brother.

Charlie said that no one will ever understand, how it feels to be raped unless they've been through it themselves, she said she didn't know how she will would get through this, this time, I told her she had got me to help her through, because I understood exactly what she was going through, she looked at me confused and I ended up tell her about my life and, how Mel had helped me deal with it to realise I deserved to be happy that I should not be feeling guilty about having a life and being happy.

I told her how I struggled about coming out to say I was Gay too and again Mel was there to offer support, so I would do the same for her, that she would get through this, but she had to trust me.

Charlie mentioned about telling me she loved me earlier, that she lied when she said she understood why I couldn't say it yet. I explained that firstly we had only just got together and neither of us knew much about each other to know if we loved each other and, secondly when Mel died my whole world fell apart I did not think I could cope without Mel, I started drinking and letting myself go, I didn't have my parents to support me because I hadn't spoken to them since leaving, but Mel's mum was there to support me.

I mentioned how it took me a long time to trust Mel enough to tell her I loved her, then she died, that I know that it won't happen again at least I hoped not anyway, but I had done more with Charlie than I did with Mel, I never let Mel make love to me until I felt ready which was about 2 months or so, but with Charlie I had sex as soon as we admitted we liked each other, I told her I would never have done that if I did not have strong feelings for her. I asked her to be patient with me I that I promised everything would be okay between us. Charlie said okay and we hugged each other, Charlie said it had felt good telling me everything about herself, I told her it was the same for me too.

Charlie then showed me Joey's letter which she said was because she wanted me to know what it said so there were no secrets between us. Joey's letter said.

_Dear Charlie_

_I know it's been a while since we last saw each other and, you probably hate me for leaving you like I did. I realise now that I should have stayed and sorted things out with you._

_If I'm honest I'm partly to blame for you cheating on me, I should have realised you were struggling coming to terms with being gay, I pressured you, because I guess I couldn't quite believe you really did love me, I know how of selfish of me that was and my brother didn't help, he revealed to everyone that you was gay before you had the chance to tell people when you was ready and, I should have been able to see that, but I just got caught up in the moment of actually being with the most beautiful person I had ever known and, never thought about how you was feeling._

_I'm so sorry for everything, I will always regret my decision to leave you, but I can't take it back now, so all I can do is tell you, I hope that you have moved on with someone who will make you happy, because that is what you deserve._

_Yours truly_

_Joey xxxx _

After I read Joey's letter, I hugged Charlie and thanked her for showing me the letter, but she didn't need to, that I trusted her.

Charlie asked if I would stay with her because she didn't want to be on her own, she also said she wanted to tell Ruby about us, which I said was good because I didn't fancy the idea of sneaking around as much as would have been fun, but I like to be open and honest about things, she looked at me smirking, so I said except when it comes to my job, but that is different, Charlie agreed. She kissed me, I was a bit apprehensive at first, but she said in between kisses she was fine.

I ran Charlie a bath, then whilst she was in the bath I went to Joey's to get some things and was back before Charlie realised I was gone.

Ruby had come home by the time I had got back to Charlie's she asked me if Charlie was okay because she wondered why I was there, just then Charlie came into the kitchen, she asked Ruby if she would sit down because she needed to talk to her, I asked if she wanted me to leave them to it, Charlie said no, and she took my hand to encourage me to sit down next to her, as she too sat down, opposite Ruby, Charlie did not let go of my hand.

Ruby asked if we were together, Charlie said yes, but it only happened the night before, Ruby asked if it was what Charlie really wanted this time, Charlie said yes it was, that there would not be a repeat of what she did with Joey, that I knew all about it and was cool with it, I smiled to confirm what Charlie had said, Ruby said well as long as Charlie was happy, then she was too, that she knew last time she didn't cope when Charlie told her she was with Joey, but she has grown up since then and realises that as long as someone is happy at the end of the day that is all that matters. Charlie said whilst squeezing my hand tighter that she was happier than she was when she was with Joey. Ruby looked at me and asked me if I was happy too, I told her I was and would do everything to make Charlie happy, Ruby jokingly said I'd better or I would have her to answer too which made me laugh.

Charlie told Ruby she nneded to tell her something, I put my arm round her to offer support, as she proceeded to tell Ruby that Brax raped her that morning, at first Ruby said no way he would never do that, I told her I saw him with my own eyes, then I said how I followed him taking Charlie to Joey's, Ruby asked why he took Charlie there, I explained because Charlie was struggling through tears to say what happened, that he said he saw us together last night and he must have just flipped. Ruby asked where he was now, I told her in a holding cell until the morning when he goes to court, because I also discovered drugs after searching the restaurant and everything else he owned, Ruby was in shock and got up to walk out, Charlie pleaded with her to stay, but Ruby kissed her Charlie on the forehead and said she needed time on her own that Charlie was not to worry.

Tears formed in Charlie's eyes, I pulled her into my shoulder and told her Ruby would come back, but if she didn't I would go and look for her, Charlie looked at me and asked if I would really do that for her, I told her I would do anything for her, Charlie kissed me.

I had bought take away from the local Chinese, but Charlie wasn't really that interested, understandably, so we put it in containers into the fridge.

We sat watching TV, Charlie kept looking at the door to hear if Ruby was coming back, which she did about an hour or so later, she hugged her mum and apologised for running out on her earlier, but she needed to think about ending things with Casey, Charlie apologised for everything, but Ruby said it was fine, although I could see she was just putting a brave face on it for Charlie.

Ruby then asked me where I was whilst Charlie was being raped, I knew why she was asking, because if I was her I would have asked too, I needed to be careful what I said because I knew she was thinking that if I was there I should have stopped Brax from raping Charlie, I told her that I was slowly coming up the stairs, so that I didn't startle Brax and he hurt Charlie further, Charlie sensed this too, she stepped in saying that what I did was right, that I had no choice, I was unarmed and had no way of knowing if Brax was harmed or not. I told Ruby I felt awful about what happened to Charlie, that I kept thinking that if I had done this or that then things would have been different Charlie told me that I did not need to feel awful that she would have done exactly the same if it was the other way round.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanka again for the reviews, I had to re do this chapter because I messed it and, it didn't make sense, the next Chapter might take a little while because I am re writing it. ;-)**

The next morning I made Charlie breakfast, Leah came out and asked if Charlie was okay, because Ruby had told her what happened, I told her she was as well as could be expected under the circumstances. Leah said Ruby had told her Charlie and I were together I told her we were, then apologised for not asking if I could stay, but Charlie was really upset and, I forgot, Leah said it was fine, that I could stay as long as I liked, or that Charlie needed me to.

I had to attend court, because both Brax and Heath were up before the judge, but I didn't want to leave Charlie on her own, so I got permission for Ruby to stay at home from school which she was pleased about, although Charlie wasn't that happy, I managed to convince her that she shouldn't be on her own, reluctantly Charlie agreed.

Heath pleaded guilty to possession and dealing drugs, but Brax thought he'd be clever and pleaded not guilty to dealing in drugs and raping Charlie, so his case was adjourned, but he didn't get bail which was good for Charlie, but not so good that he pleaded not guilty, he also wanted to see Charlie, I thought he had a cheek after what he did to her. He tried to say that he never raped Charlie it was part of their sexual relationship, that Charlie like a bit of rough, but couldn't explain what I had heard or saw. They australian Police had tried to get evidence against rax re the drugs, but each time they tried Brax always seemed to be one step ahead, however he slipped up this time because I couldn't believe my luck when we searched every bit of property he owned and found drugs and hoards of money that he had tried to launder through the restaurant. It was possible that he did love Charlie but for some reason he cheated on her, either way he got caught out, I wondered if he wanted to get caught and, knew I was there to get him, which I was more than happy about because it meant I would get what I wanted, justice at last for Mel and Blanche, I hoped that if they were looking down on me they were pleased, that I got Brax.

What I wasn't pleased about though was the fact that he had to hurt Charlie before getting caught, although we had only just met, I did like her and I wanted to get to know her better, but I knew that it might not last because I was only there to arrest Brax, I wasn't there to meet someone and I didn't know what I was going to do when I had to go back to England, but for now I needed to help Charlie and get justice for her too.

I went to the station to type up the statements of what happened to Charlie, and to make sure our case against Brax was water tight, so that when the case was heard again in 2 weeks, there was no question of Brax being sent down even Charlie's colleagues had made sure all their paperwork was in order, I was surprised they wanted to help me, when I wasn't even anything to do with them, but Constable Watson told me, that they were prepared to do anything to help Charlie because she knew all along the River boys were trouble, especially Brax and Heath, but each time they tried to get evidence Brax always seemed to, be squeaky clean, and they believed Charlie probably got into a relationship with Brax to try and get him to open up to her, I never bothered to say otherwise, I did tell her boss the same so that Charlie wouldn't get reprimanded or lose her job.

I went back to Charlie's a couple of hours later, Charlie was asleep, because she had not had a very good night the night before, I tried to comfort her, but it didn't make any difference, she had kept apologising for keeping me awake, but I was awake anyway, because I was worried about her, I was glad she was asleep. I decided not to wake her, so instead I talked to Ruby about what happened in court, Ruby said I should just tell Charlie everything otherwise it would upset her more if she found out from someone else, that Charlie liked honesty.

After about an hour or so I heard Charlie call me, I went into her room and Charlie was sitting up on the bed I sat beside her asking her if she was okay, she said she was okay now that I was there, she asked me what happened in court, I told her Heath pleaded guilty and got 10 years, she then asked about Brax and almost pleading with me to tell her exactly what happened, she was devastated when I told her Brax had pleaded not guilty and the case had been adjourned for another 2 weeks to get further reports, I told her we had gone through everything at the station to make sure everything was in order, that I was sure that Brax would go down.

Charlie said she could not believe he would do that, there was evidence he raped her, I told her he was saying she had consented and, that her pleading for him not to hurt her, was part of their sexual relationship, Charlie asked if I believed it wasn't, I told her I was there I know what I heard and saw and, from where I was it most definitely was not consensual, that I believed that Brax knew exactly what he was doing.

This also made Charlie panic too, because it meant that her bosses found out she was having a relationship with Brax, I told Charlie it was all fine, because I had explained that she did it because she wanted him to open up to her about his involvement with the drugs and which I did not realise when I had taken photos of the two of them, but Charlie had explained all, when I told her who I was and why I was there, but I had destroyed the photos in case they got into the wrong hands, Charlie was surprised by this and told me I was amazing. I told Charlie she would have to stick to the same story because Brax would certainly try to use their relationship to try and get himself off, Charlie said she would do anything to make sure Brax paid for what he did to her and, my ex girlfriend Mel.

I had to tell Charlie that Brax had asked to see her, she got upset asking me not to make her go to see him, I put my arm round her telling her I would never do that, but if she did then I would support her either way, but I did prepare her for the court case, that because he had pleaded not guilty it now meant she would have to attend court to give evidence, but I could arrange she was in another room to give her evidence by video link so she didn't have to face Brax, I told her not to worry that I would be giving evidence too, so there was no way Brax could get out of it. Charlie looked devastated and I really did feel for her espacially as she had been through this before, but never got justice, at least this time I hoped she would, but it would never make up for the mental scars Charlie would have for a very long time, but one thing I had decided was that I would support her in whatever way that I could.

Charlie said she would give evidence and did not need the video linlk, she wanted to tell everyone exactly what Brax did to her no matter how much it hurt her, she needed to do it. We both hugged each other, I told Charlie to trust me that the evidence I had got was water tight, if Brax got off then it would be a miracle, she told me she hoped that I was right, we lay on the bed for a while, when Ruby came to ask if we were okay, I told her we were.

I suggested to Charlie that maybe she needed some counselling to help her get through this, but she said no not yet, she needed time to get over the shock at what happened, I decided not to push it too, much because I knew what Charlie was going through.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I apologise if this Chapter is not very good, but I really struggled with them, but hope you like what I did in Chapter 10A. ;-)**

Two weeks later and, Brax was in court again, but he was insisting he was innocent, but the evidence said otherwise. Charlie was very nervous and agitated, I tried to reassure her but I knew it wasn't working, but I tried anyway, when we arrived at court to find Constable Watson waiting for us, I had arranged for the video to be set up just in case Charlie changed her mind about going into court, I asked her if she had she squeezed my hand tighter saying she was fine.

Ruby had come with us and a few of Charlie's other friends like Leah, Irene and Bianca, they too tried to reassure Charlie that everything would be ok, Charlie just smiled at them. After a while they had to leave us and go into the gallery of the court, Charlie and I was then left alone, as the Prosecution Barrister had to go into court. I took Charlie's hand and kissed it, Charlie told me she felt sick, I told her it still wasn't too late if she wanted to give her evidence by video, but Charlie said no, she needed to do this, Brax was not going to win and make her feel afraid to face him.

It was over an hour later before I was called to give evidence it took a while because they had to hear the evidence about the drugs and Charlie's rape.

I had to explain who I was and why I was there, I said that I had been asked to come to Australia to get evidence to arrest Brax, because he had been part of a gang we had tried to arrest in the UK and was also partly responsible for Mel's death, I mentioned how he had got away with it because he used the fact that a girl he was seeing was a police officer and, was giving him inside information to get himself off, which had worked because my superiors decided that it was not worth, the publicity.

I was asked why was I asked to come to Australia to get evidence against Brax, I told the court that when we had been investigating Brax, we had contacted the Australian Authorities to find out if Brax had any previous and, they had told us that he only had a caution as a youth for possession of Cannabis, they had also told us they too, had been keeping an eye on Brax, but couldn't find anything but then he had disappeared off their radar, that they had no idea he was in the UK.

Then about 6 months ago, my boss had told me that the Australian Authorities had asked if someone could come to Australia to help with their investigations into Brax activities and, my boss chose me because of my previous connection to the case.

The barrister asked me if it was personal, my involvement with the case, that it had been suggested by the defence that I had seduced Charlie in my plot to get Brax through her, I said yes it was personal, I had never at any time broken the rules and was professional throughout the whole process, that this could be verified by my evidence, that I had provided and my superiors would back me up 100 percent, that I did not seduce Charlie in any way whatsoever, that Charlie had been the one to make the first move and it had only happened the night before Brax kidnapped and raped Charlie, the rest was just coincidental

He asked what Charlie had told me when I showed her the photos of her and Brax together, I told the court Charlie had told me that she was using Brax to try and get him to slip up and tell her stuff. I was asked if I believed her I said I had no reason not to, the barrister I was asked where the photos I had taken of Brax and Charlie together, were now and, I explained that I had destroyed them, because Charlie had told me that she hadn't told her boss or anyone else what she was doing because she had to make her relationship with Brax believable, including them splitting up when she confronted him about cheating on her, that had been part of Charlie's plan to try and get Brax to slip up.

We then went on to the rape and I had to explain exactly what happened, how I had dropped Charlie off at her house and, as I was driving away I saw Brax arrive and, I wasn't sure why but something had told me that I should go and check it out, so I parked my car out of sight and went back to the house on foot and, when I arrived I heard Brax shouting at Charlie and accusing her of cheating on him, because had said he saw us together the night before, but Charlie had told him she had moved on, which made Brax angry and he dragged her to his truck and made her get in and drive off.

I then had to explain what happened at the house, and I told the court how I went in the back way of the house and I could hear that Brax had dragged Charlie upstairs to one of the bedrooms and, I could hear him having a go at Charlie and telling her he was going to make her pay for cheating on him, he had demanded that she took off her clothes and, Charlie had tried to stall Brax as much as she could but he wasn't having any of it, I had then called for backup before proceeding up the stairs to try and stop Brax, but I knew I had to be careful, because I did not know if he was armed or not. I then got into the room as Brax was raping Charlie. I saw Ruby leave which I was happy about because I felt bad leaving Charlie on her, own and all I kept worrying if she was ok.

He asked if I had any reason to believe Charlie was consenting to Brax having sex with her and I said no, I could hear Charlie crying and begging Brax not to hurt her, but he would not listen, I then heard him grab her and throw her down on the bed, that when I got there, he was on top of Charlie and she was struggling to get away from him, that's when I checked he wasn't armed and approached him to hit him with the baseball bat I had found in the garden, then not long after Charlie's colleagues arrived to arrest him.

The barrister said he had no further questions, I was expecting a right grilling from the defence but, she stood up and said she had no questions, Brax was furious and shouted at her to ask what he was paying for, but the Judge told him to shut up or he would charge him with content of court.

The judge then decided to adjourn until the next day. I went straight out to see Charlie, Ruby was with her and they both got up to hug me. Charlie said Ruby had told her that I was doing great I just said that I was telling the truth, I had to warn Charlie what I had told the court about destroying the photos, and how everything was part of her plan to get evidence against Brax, Charlie said she understood and would back up my story. I knew it was a lie, but it was worth it for Charlie not to lose her job, she already knew she was stupid getting involved with Brax but he didnt know if her being with him real or not, only Charlie and I knew the truth, so I decided it should stay that way.


	11. Chapter 10a

**Chapter 10a**

**I thought I would add 2 chapters so that it wasn't left hanging. ;-)**

We arrived the next morning and, because I had already given my evidence I could sit in the, public area with Ruby and the others.

Charlie was then called to give her evidence, I really did feel for Charlie, because she would have to re live exactly what Brax did to her and, I knew this wasn't going to be easy for her.

At first it wasn't too bad as the barrister to explain why she had got into a relationship with Brax. Charlie explained that she was investigating Brax and his brother Heath, because there seemed to be a lot drug dealing going, on but investigations could never seem to bring up any evidence against either of them, so she decided that maybe the only way she might find out was to embark on a relationship with him. The barrister asked if the relationship had been sexual, Charlie said it had, but it was purely to try and gather evidence which she realised looked bad, but she had to make it as real as possible, but she never had feelings for Brax whatsoever, Charlie said that she never told her boss because she knew he would have said no to her doing getting involved Brax, but she hoped that by the time it came out, she would have the evidence she needed to put him and his brother away.

The barrister asked why Charlie if that was why she ended it with Brax, Charlie explained that she wasn't getting any information and, that I had given her the best reason, when I had showed her the pictures of her and Brax together, which is when she had explained to me what she had actually been doing, because I believed that the relationship was real, when it wasn't, the barrister asked if there was any other evidence other than the mentioned photos, of the relationship with Brax, Charlie said no. The barrister suggested that it was just his word against hers then, Charlie agreed it was, Brax's barrister protested saying the prosecution barrister was leading a witness the judge agreed and asked the jury to ignore this.

Ruby was sitting next to me and took hold if my hand for comfort, I smiled at her asking if she was ok with being there, she said she was.

Charlie then had to go into details about the rape, which she got upset about, I really did feel for her because I knew she had been through it before but Brax had no idea of that fact so I hoped it would not be mentioned.

I could hardly bare to watch or listen it was bad enough that I had to say what I saw and heard Brax doing to Charlie, so I couldn't even begin to understand how it was for Charlie having to say what she went through, but Charlie was great she did not let the fact Brax was staring at her, stop her from telling the court how Brax arrived just after I had dropped her off at home so she could change into her uniform, Charlie said Brax looked really angry, she had never seem this look from Brax before at least not with her. Charlie said she was a bit surprised to see him especially as his brother had been arrested, which had happened a few times now and each time Brax was there at the station to bail him out, but for some reason he wasn't this time, he seemed more interested in having at go at her for cheating on him, Charlie said she had tried to explain she hadn't that she had moved on, but Brax was having none of it, he had asked if she loved me at which Charlie had said was none of his business, that's when he grabbed hold of her and dragged her to his truck and forced her to get in and he then locked the door and got in the driver's side and drove away, Charlie said she saw me, but Brax didn't and I had mouthed that it was ok I was there.

Brax then drove to Joey's house, Charlie said she asked why he had taken her there, but he just told her to shut up and dragged her out of the truck after breaking open the front door to get inside, he then dragged her upstairs to one of the bedrooms and ordered her to take her clothes off, Charlie said she tried to stall him because she knew I wasn't far behind and would have her colleague in pursuit too, but Brax was having none of it, he kept saying that she needed to be punished for cheating on him, which again she had denied, then Brax undid his jeans and grabbed her and tore her clothes off including her underwear, tears were running down Charlie's face, I had tears in my eyes too, which I tried to hold back.

Charlie then broke down saying Brax then threw her on the bed and raped her. The judge asked if she needed a break. but Charlie said no she needed to say what Brax did to her, I then showed up and whacked Brax with a baseball bat, I then quickly dragged him off Charlie and, Charlie said she pulled the sheet up around her because her colleagues showed up and arrested Brax who had come round insisting he did not need to go to hospital. The prosecution barrister said he had no further questions.

The judge decided to adjourn for lunch time, I ran to Charlie's side to comfort her and we walked out the court together to go for a walk, Ruby came with us, we found a bench and Ruby went to get some sandwiches despite Charlie saying she wasn't hungry.

Charlie looked at me, I asked her to talk to me, she asked why Brax made her go through all that I told her I didn't know, that maybe it was his revenge for her dumping him, then realising everything was a lie on Charlie's part and everything around him just fell apart.

Ruby didn't take long with the sandwiches, but I couldn't persuade Charlie to eat, because she said she felt sick about what Borax's Barrister was going to throw at her. I told Charlie to be strong she had done the worst bit, so whatever the barrister threw at her she would be able to handle it.

We arrived back at court and Constable Watson said she had been trying to call us, but we had switched our phones off and hadn't turned then back on.

Apparently Brax had now decided to plead guilty which meant Charlie didn't have to go back in the court room to face Brax. We waited to find out what Brax's sentence would be although Charlie didn't want to go back in the court room so Ruby said she would go in just as I was about to say I would and told me to stay with Charlie, because she needed me.

A little while later Ruby came back out with Leah and the others to say Brax had got 25 years in prison, Ruby also said the judge had a go at him for putting Charlie through her ordeal again and even tried to destroy her career. Brax had asked his barrister to give Charlie a letter, which Ruby had, Charlie took the letter and ripped it up then throwing it in a nearby bin, saying she was not interested in anything he had to say, because nothing could make up for what he did to her.

I decided Charlie had been through a lot today so I thought I would take her home and would cook her dinner and we could watch a DVD together or we could go for a walk if Charlie wanted to. Leah was working and Ruby had asked if she could go and see April and Dextor, which Charlie said was fine.

I didn't end up cooking we got takeaway instead and sat curled up on our bed. I decided to broach the subject of counselling again, this time Charlie said she would give it a go, she apologised for not wanting to be with me at the moment, I told her she didn't have to apologise, I completely understood and she wasn't to worry about it.

Charlie then surprised me, because she suddenly said, that if I didn't want to be with her because of this she would completely understand, I asked if that was what she wanted, she said no, but she didn't want to make me feel like I had to stay with her out of guilt, I asked if that was what she thought she said yes, I was a bit hurt by that, I took her hold of her hand, she looked at me, I told her that I knew we had only just got together, that there was no way I would abandon her after everything she has been through, I told her that I did not feel sorry for her, I felt bad for her, but I was with her because I wanted to be and, right now I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be, Charlie said what if she couldn't be with me for a long, time, I told her that it was completely ok, that having fun together was a bigger part of a relationship, the rest wasn't that important right now, that I kind of wanted to get to know her and see what happened between us.

She asked if I was sure I told her that I was, that I knew I would have to go home, at some point, but was enjoying our time together right now.

Charlie asked if it was possible, would I like to stay permanently, I told her that I would, but wasn't sure if it was, but regardless, she wasn't getting rid of me that easy, unless she wanted to, she said no and then kissed me, the kiss became more passionate, I never pushed anything I let Charlie take the lead, then she panicked and apologised, I told her she didn't need to apologise it was fine, she said that, Brax's face came into her mind, when we kissed, that at first it was ok, but then the memories of what he did came back. I told her not to worry that it was normal to feel like she was, it was only a couple of weeks since it all happened, as long as she understood that I was going nowhere, I told her I would see if I could take a couple of months leave from work too, or maybe a career break, so I could stay longer say a year then see what I wanted to do then, Charlie was excited about this, but wasn't sure I meant it, but I told her I would call my bosses right there and then, just to show her I had meant what I said.

I telephoned my boss like I promised and, they were very impressed with the result on the case I was working on and had, had very good reports back, they told me to take 2 months leave with full pay, that they would sort the rest out when I got in touch again in 2 months, Charlie was so happy, she said no one had ever cared that much before to do something so lovely, I told her she had a lot to learn about me she said she was looking forward to it.

I wasn't sure if Charlie wanted me to stay again, I kind of wanted to see what she would say, I was about to go, when she said that she didn't want me to go, that she had spoken to Leah to ask if I could move in, if I wanted to that was, I told her I would like that very much as I would have only worried about her if I went back to Joey's and after what happened there with Brax, I didn't really want to stay there anymore. I said I would have to go there to collect all my things though, which I would do it in the morning, Charlie offered to help me, but I told her it was okay she didn't have to, I would get someone else.

We went to bed, Charlie was restless again but not as much as she had been for the past 2 weeks, I think knowing I was staying and not leaving her, made her settle a bit more and the fact Brax was behind bars and could never hurt her again.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

For the next couple of weeks, Charlie and I were inseparable, we hung out together all day and, all night, when I thought of the idea of taking Charlie away for a few days, so I asked Ruby what she thought and, she said she thought it was a great idea, so I looked at where we could go, Ruby said Charlie loved Brisbane because it had lots of shops and a lovely beach. I invited Ruby along too, but she said no it would be better if it was just us, she didn't want to get in the way, I said she wouldn't but she said as much it would be nice to take time off school, Charlie wouldn't be happy.

So I booked somewhere then told Charlie, she actually seemed really happy about it and thanked me for it.

Charlie seemed really excited about going on holiday with me and told me, we would have the best time ever, that she was really looking forward to it.

We arrived in Brisbane about 5 hours later after taking it in turns to drive there, I could have booked flights there, but I thought it would be nice to drive, for me anyway, so I could take in the all scenery and get myself a bit more familiar with Australia.

Charlie was a bit agitated when we checked in and went to go to our room, I told her not to worry everything was going to be fine, but she seemed to snap at me, which she hadn't done since we got together, I never said anything, I put it down to Charlie feeling tired from driving, I never asked her if she wanted to drive here I just assumed she would want to.

We let ourselves into our room to settle in the room was overlooking the beach which I had specially requested, because Ruby said Charlie would like it.

I put our luggage into the bedroom, Charlie went out on to the balcony to look at the view, I went out to join her, putting my arms around her, but Charlie flinched, which I was surprised at because she hadn't done that before, I reassured her that everything was okay, that we would do whatever she wanted to do, she turned to me saying, she was sorry, that she couldn't do this. And run off out of the room, I tried going after her, but she must have gone down the stairs, because i couldn't find her, I spent ages looking for her, I tried her mobile, but it kept going onto answer phone, I left messages for her, I even told her I loved her, which just came out I hadn't planned to say it, that whatever was wrong we could sort it out, I even said sorry if I scared her.

It was getting late so I decided to go back to the hotel, I walked into our room and, the light was on, which I knew I never left on, I could hear the shower going then I saw Charlie's clothes on the bed, I down next to her clothes to wait for Charlie to finish her shower.

I was both annoyed and worried at the same time, I stared out the window watching the sun go down, trying to think of how I was going to talk to Charlie calmly without losing my temper.

After what seemed like ages, Charlie came out of the bathroom, I didn't look at her, I just carried on staring out the window, I couldn't help it, but tears were running down my face. I could feel Charlie getting on the bed to cuddle up behind me.

I pulled away from Charlie and turned to look at her, I asked her where she had been, she was all apologetic, saying she panicked thinking that all I had taken her there for sex

I said a bit hurt, that had she not listened to anything I had told her, how I completely understood exactly how she was feeling, as I had been abused myself, so I knew how she was feeling and that it would take time to get over, that the purpose of this holiday, was definitely not about sex, just a thought I had to take her mind off everything she had been through, I told her how really hurt I was that she thought otherwise, Charlie could see the hurt in my eyes as the tears fell again, I told her that I loved her, She looked at me and asked me to repeat it, so I did, Charlie cuddled into me and this time I didn't pull away, she said she was really sorry, that her head was all over the place, so she wasn't thinking straight, she aplogised again, asking me not to be mad at her, she too, now had tears rolling down her face.

I pulled her into me and hugged her , she pulled away slightly so she could kiss me, Charlie deepened the kiss, which I didn't object to, I just thought I would let Charlie do what she wanted because I didn't want to upset her again, she proceeded to kiss her way down my neck, when I thought she might freak out, so I went to pull away from her, but she held me and whispered in my ear that she wanted this to happen, that she needed it to happen, she then undid my blouse taking it off, throwing it on the floor, she didn't waste any time taking my bra off, which I had to admit was exciting and scary, both at the same time because I was expecting Charlie to realise what she was doing and stop at any time, Charlie then pushed me to lay down on the bed, nearly 2 hours later we finished making love to one another.

We lay in each other's arms for a while, Charlie broke the silence first, apologising again for earlier, but I told her she didn't need to, as long as she didn't make me worry like that again, Charlie said she had no intention of doing so, she asked me what was I going to do if I couldn't get a career break from work, I told her, I would consider resigning, Charlie asked if I would want to give up the job I love so much, I told her that I realised that it's just a job, that being happy and having a life was far more important.

Charlie said she had a better idea, what if it she could make it possible for me to transfer from the Metropolitan Police to the Australian Police force, I said i doubted I would be accepted, we didn't have guns in the UK, but Charlie said, I could retrain, which wouldn't take long, I was about to answer when my phone rang, It was the Chief Superintendant, he first apologised for calling me so late, he told me that he had been very impressed by my handling of the drugs case against Brax and his brother Heath, plus the handling of the rape against Charlie, then ask how she was doing, I told him she was holding up , he asked me to pass on his regards to her and to tell her not to rush back, she was to take as much time off as she needed.

Matt said he had spoken to my boss in England and understood I was on leave for 2 months, I confirmed that, he said that he made enquiries to see if I could transfer from the UK to the Australian Police Force, if I wanted to that was, it would be a permanent transfer, or if I wanted a 2 year secondment, I was a bit surprised but had guessed Charlie must have had something to do with it because we were just talking about it. He told me to think about it, but I told him there was no need I would love stay permanently, if it was possible, Matt told me he would sort out the details and get back to me, when I got back to Summer Bay, he then told me to enjoy the rest of my break away.

I was in shock when I got off the phone, Charlie was desperately trying to find out who was on the phone, so I told her, she was so excited, which was good to see after all she had been through recently.

I asked Chatlie whilst smiling if she had anything to do with it and, she said yes, because she would not have been able to cope without me and too be honest now I had found love again

I didn't think I would either.

The rest of our holiday was amazing, we just chilled and had great fun together, it was the best time I had, had in a while, this was felt right and, I hoped Mel and Blanche would be happy for me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

2 weeks later we were back in summer bay, when I got a phone call to go to the city to see the Chief Superintendant and, his bosses, Charlie came with me for moral support but said she would go for a walk, I was to call her when I was finished.

It had been cleared with the powers at be, that I could transfer permanently to the Austalian Police Service, all I had to do was sign some paper work, which Matt said was just a formality, I had a new warrant card issued and a fire arm, although I needed to go on a course on how to use it.

Everything was just perfect for Charlie and I, we even bought a house owned by an ex of Charlie's called Roman although he had signed it over to his daughter Nicole, was more than

Happy to sell it to Charlie and me, I was able buy the house outright, because all of Blanche's money had come through, but Charlie wouldn't hear of it, she too had been left money when her father died and insisted on going half each. Ruby was happy too, despite having to break up with Casey because of his brothers.

Casey had to move in with Miles and, was a completely different kid, since Leah also moved in with Miles and he looked like he might pass his HSE, now that his life was settled, Ruby and he stayed friends, but both realised it could never be anything more than that. Leah rented her house out to Bianca the school teacher, her partner Liam who was a rock star and Bianca's sister April.

Everything was good, Charlie and I made a great team running Yabby Creek Police Station, we would work on all the cases together, so Charlie was never bogged down with paper work, so we had more time to spend together.

I even managed to persuade her to go counselling to help her, because she was still having nightmares about what Brax did to her and, it seemed to be working, our sex life was still a bit strained, Charlie would be ok one day, then the next she would clam up again, but the counselling was helping with that too, her counsellor asked to see me to give me ideas on how I could help Charlie forget all the bad stuff and concentrate on the good stuff.

Charlie told me that she had finally found her vocation in life meeting me and she was really happy, she said I was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, I told het she was me too and, I think we both helped each other through all the bad stuff.

Things were going great, then out of the Blue Joey decided to come back, I wasn't happy about that, because part of me still wondered if Joey still had feelings for Charlie and Charlie for Joey, although Charlie assured me, she didn't when I asked her once, what would happen if Joey came back and said she wanted them to make another go of things.

I never thought Joey would come back though, I thought she was happy in the UK with her Girlfriend Madison, although she did have her family, home here I just assumed she would stay in the UK.

Anyway Joey called me to ask if I would pick her up from the airport. I never told Charlie, Joey was coming back, but I hated having to lie to her where I was going, when I said I needed to go to the city and, didn't need her to come with me. I did talk to Ruby about it though and she agreed that I shouldn't tell Charlie, because she had been through enough lately, so didn't need any more complications to add to her problems, Ruby did say that I should tell Joey to stay away from Charlie, because she was happy now.

As arranged I picked Joey up from the airport, on the way back to Joey's house she told me she had split up with Madison and, couldn't stay in England, so she decided to came back to Australia to make amends with Charlie, I never told Joey we were together I didn't say anything, Joey asked how she was, she'd heard Charlie got raped by Daryl Braxton, I told Joey Charlie was doing quite well considering. I dropped Joey off then headed home.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was confused I didn't know what to do for the best, Joey told me she had split up with Madison and by the sounds of what she said, she wanted to get back with Charlie.

Charlie had told me she really loved Joey once and thought she always would, but things had changed since she met me, Charlie knew something was wrong when she came home from work, because I was on edge and, I snapped at her for no reason, which wasn't fair, I did apologise but I still did it, I should have just told her that I was feeling insecure because Joey had come back and trusted Charlie, but she was still a bit vulnerable and, I thought I could lose her and I couldn't bare that.

Ruby noticed too, that I was snapping at Charlie and, advised me to be careful, because at the way I was treating Charlie, if she was to find out Joey was back, I was pushing her straight into Joey's arms, which is not what I wanted at all, I would do anything for Charlie, because she meant the world to me, so did Ruby and it was nice that Ruby didn't want Joey back in Charlie's life either.

I did not know this until after, but Ruby went to see Joey and told her to stay away from Charlie, because she was happy now with me and her being here would complicate things.

Joey then asked me to meet her to have a go at me for muscling in on her girlfriend, was how she put it, but I pointed out that she left Charlie because Charlie cheated on her, so that meant Charlie was free to see and be with whoever she liked, that Joey had no say in that, also that I did not muscle in as she said, it was Charlie who made the first move and, things just kind of happened from there, had it been left up to me, then Charlie and I would never have got together.

Joey asked why I never told her myself, that she had to hear it from Ruby, I explained that I didn't want to hurt her or rub her nose in it, Joey said whatever, that one way or another she would win Charlie back, with that she walked off.

Ruby had seen us talking, so she came over to ask what Joey wanted, so I told her, Ruby then suggested maybe it was time I told Charlie Joey was here after all.

I was torn over what to do I loved Charlie so much and couldn't bare, to lose her, not after everything we had both been through and I was sure telling her Joey was back, wasn't a going to help her or us, because I was worried Charlie still might have feelings for Joey, but the only way I was going to find out, was to tell Charlie the truth, but before that I needed to do something first.

I knew Madison quite well, so I decided to give her a call to find out exactly what happened between them.

Madison was a bit surprised to hear from me, she had no idea Joey had come back to Australia, Madison told me they had been arguing a lot lately, then about a week ago, she came home to find Joey had taken her stuff and gone without even saying goodbye. I asked what they had been arguing about and, Madison told me it was about Charlie, so I asked why because Joey and Charlie had been over for a few years now. Madison said Joey kept saying how she wished she'd forgiven Charlie when she cheated on her and given her the chance to explain why, instead of running away and they would end up arguing because Madison would say that, what was done was done and, Joey couldn't change that , she said she told Joey Charlie had probably moved on, that Joey had because she was with her now, but Joey kept comparing her to Charlie, saying Charlie would have said or did that, which made Madison feel bad about herself, so in the end she snapped and, told Joey that if Charlie was that wonderful, then she should go back to Charlie;, but she couldn't have been that wonderful because she cheated on Joey.

Madison said she never thought Joey would actually do it though, because Joey had apologised for the way she treated Madison and promised everything was fine between them, until she found Joey gone that was.

I told Madison Joey had turned up and, has said she intends on winning Charlie back, but Charlie was with me now and, I didn't want to lose her.

Madison asked what I wanted her to do, I said I wanted her to come to Australia and sort things out with Joey. Madison quite rightly said Joey had made it quite clear she did not love her anymore, that's even if she ever loved her, that it was Charlie she loved, so why should she, I told her because she loved Joey and if Joey was to see that she was willing to go to the other side of the world to win her back, it might just make Joey see what an idiot she was being. Madison said she would think about it and, let me know. I told her I owed her if she did this massive big favour.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

I had been gone for quite a while, which obviously made Charlie anxious with worry, because she called me and demanded to know where I had been because she was really worried about me, that she had been trying to call me several times, but my phone was constantly engaged. I told her I would explain when I got back to the station. I tried not annoy Charlie any more than she already was, so I asked her if she had, had lunch, she said no, I told her I would bring her some on my way back to the station. Every time we ever talked on the phone at the end we would say we loved each other, I did, but Charlie didn't so I knew she must have been really mad at me.

Half an hour later I was back at the station to find Charlie shouting at everyone to get out on patrol, when she saw me, she just glared at me, then turned to back into our office and slammed the door shut.

Constable Watson looked at me, so I said they weren't to worry I would sort this out, and I asked them to make themselves scarce for an hour or so. Constable Watson wished me good luck, because of the mood Charlie was in. I told her it would be fine. They all left wishing me good luck.

I took a deep breath, behind our office door and, turned the handle to go in, Charlie was frantically typing away on her computer, shouting if she pressed the wrong key, she didn't look at me, she just carried on typing.

I put our lunch down on my desk, I then moved my chair so I could sit next to Charlie, she still didn't look at me, she was just about to bash the keyboard, when I grabbed her hand, which she tried to pull away, but I held tighter, I brought her hand up to my lips so I could kiss it, Charlie glared at me, then asked me if I was breaking up with her, tears rolled down her cheek which she abruptly wiped away with her other hand.

I touched her cheek and pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately, she tried to resist, but I put my hand behind her head to stop her pulling away, until she finally gave in and kissed me back, we pulled away after a few minutes, Charlie said that I hadn't answered her question, so I told her very sincerely that was not what I wanted, but she might want to break up with me, when she heard what I had to tell her, she looked at me confused and worried at what I was about to say.

I then explained that Joey was back, that I had known for a few days because I had to pick her up from the airport, I mentioned how Joey had said she had every intention of winning her back, when she found out we were together and even accused me of muscling in on her girlfriend, Charlie said but I wasn't Joey left her and even said in her letter that Charlie was to move on, so she was confused as to why she would now be saying different.

I told Charlie that the only reason I never said anything was because I had become insecure thinking that there was a small chance she still had feelings for Joey and I loved her so much and, I couldn't bare to lose her.

Charlie asked was that the reason my phone was engaged, I explained yes it was that I had phoned Joey's Girlfriend Madison, to see if I could get her to come to Australia and sort things out with Joey.

I didn't mention Ruby knew Joey was back too, because I thought that if I was going to be in the dog house, it wasn't fair for Ruby to be too.

Charlie didn't say anything she was just staring at me, then after a short while she kissed me then said I would never lose her over Joey that Joey was the past and, I was her future. , that she thought she loved Joey once, but not now she is with me.

Charlie could see the relief on my face and she rubbed our noses together and told me I was silly to think she would break up with me for not telling her about Joey. I told her that she was too, to think I wanted to break up with her, because that would never be my intention, Charlie said it wouldn't hers either, whether Joey was here on not.

We moved in closer and, I kissed Charlie, which she enjoyed because she moaned, I then deepened the kiss and we both felt the urge to be together, so Charlie shut the office door and locked it.

By the time the other officers came back 2 hours later, Charlie and I had finished making love to each other and we were sitting eating our lunch.

I told Charlie she should apologise to the officers about her behaviour earlier, which she did whilst smirking at me.

Constable Watson, told me a bit later, that she was glad I had come along into Charlie's life because Charlie had been a lot happier now, that I had been a good influence on her and most definitely made her happy. which she had not seen from Charlie since Joey, Constable Watson then asked what made Charlie angry, I told her that Joey had come back and had told me that she had intended getting back with Charlie, but I stupidly didn't want Charlie to know because I was feeling insecure, but Charlie thought I wanted to break up with her, after trying to call me and my phone was constanly engaed becuse I had called Joey's Girlfriend in the UK to ask her to come here to sort things things out with Joey, Constable Watson said she didn't think I had anything to worry about, because it was obvious from the way Charlie looked at me, that she had no intention of getting back with Joey, so I shouldn't worry, I told her I hoped she was right.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was clocking off time, for both Charlie and I, which we had both been looking forward to, Charlie said she wanted to take me out for a meal, which I thought was nice, we nearly had an argument about it, because I said it should have been me taking Charlie out, to make up for being stupid, but Charlie wouldn't hear of it, so I just let her win.

We got ready to go out after having a bath together we had the house to ourselves, because Ruby was out.

Charlie asked me if I really thought I would lose her now, Joey was back, I apologised telling her that yes I did, but I realised now I should have trusted her, Charlie agreed I should have, but she understood how I felt, because she might have too, if she was me, Charlie said she would only say this once, she had no intention of getting back with Joey or going off with anyone else, that her life was with me and Ruby, that there would never be anyone else, she said I had made her happier than anyone else she ever known, she leaned nearer to me and kissed me, it wasn't long before the kissing led to us being together.

About an hour or so later, we were getting dressed to go out, Charlie said we had to stop off somewhere on the way, when she turned down Joey's street and stopped outside her house, I asked Charlie what we were doing there, Charlie said I should really trust her and shock her head in annoyance at me, she then got out of the car asking me to go with her.

Charlie took my hand and lead me to Joey's front door, before knocking Charlie kissed me, smiled then knocked on the front door, but there was no answer, Charlie knocked again, this time she also shouted Joey's name, letting her know who was at the door, but still no answer, Charlie was a bit irritated and said we would come back another time, I asked what Charlie was going to do anyway and Charlie said she was going to prove to me, that it was me she wanted to be with, not Joey, I told her she did not need to do that as I did trust her, I was just being an idiot, but Charlie said she also needed to prove to herself that it was me she wanted to be with, I pointed out that if she didn't feel anything with just the mention of Joey's name, then she didn't really need to talk to her.

We both got back in the car and Charlie drove to the diner, we sat at a table and Irene came over to take our orders, we both opted to have the chicken salad and a coke each, mine was normal and Charlie had diet.

Then we both spotted Joey sitting at another table eating alone, she then saw us, Charlie then took my hand pulling me close she kissed me, so Joey could see us, I pulled away because I was embarrassed, Joey just glared and looked away, I then needed to go to the bathroom, so I left Charlie on her own. I was half expecting Joey to follow me, because I know she saw me get up from the table, but she didn't, however when I came out of the bathroom, I could hear raised voices, which I then saw Charlie and Joey arguing, I could hear Charlie telling Joey to stay the hell away from me and her, because we were together now, Joey was saying that wasn't going to happen because she knew deep down Charlie still loved her, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Charlie denied it again saying it was me she loved now, not Joey, but Joey refused to listen, Irene came over with our order and asked Joey to leave, as Joey was leaving, she said one day Charlie would see she belonged with Joey, Charlie shouted after her she was wrong, Joey said we would see, one day, I went back to our table and I told Joey I thought she'd been asked to leave, that if she didn't I would arrest her for trespassing, Joey did as she was told.

Charlie had tears in her eyes, which she wiped away, Charlie said she was sorry I had to hear that, I told her it was ok and took her hands in mine, saying that it was okay. I asked Irene if we could take the salads away with us, because I needed to get Charlie home.

I drove us home, Charlie was silent all the way, I looked over to her and could see the stress in her eyes, I took hold of her hand and kissed it to try and reassure her she looked at me and smiled.

I told her to take no notice of Joey, she was just trying to wind her up, Charlie asked if I trusted her, I touched her leg and said I did and, that she didn't have to worry about that.

We got back to our house and I prepared our food, Charlie said she wasn't hungry anymore and was going to bed, I tried to persuade her otherwise, but she was having none of none of it. Ruby came down from her room to ask what was wrong with Charlie, so I told her, Ruby said she was glad I was here, then kissed me goodnight and went to bed.

I had my salad, then locked up, switched the lights out, when my phone bleeped it was Madison, she had thought about what I said and, decided she was coming to see Joey after all.

This made me happy, I went up to bed to find Charlie sobbing her heart out, but I didn't understand why, because she had already told Joey she loved me now, I didn't question Charlie , I just got undressed and then curled up beside her and took her in my arms to comfort her, she cried for ages, but I still didn't know why, Charlie must have read my mind, because she started to explain how things happened with Joey and her, and how she really struggled with her feelings for Joey and when they finally got together, she cheated on her, which I knew because Charlie had already told me that, when we first got together, Joey left her and now she was worried that I would leave her too, if we had a problem, I told Charlie no I wouldn't , that whilst cheating was the worst thing anyone could do, I would have at least tried to sort things out and let Charlie explain and would have understood her feelings, because I had struggled myself before and I guessed that Joey had too, also if Joey had loved Charlie enough, she would have understood too, so the fact she left meant she didn't love Charlie as much as she said she did, the fact she runaway suggested that she couldn't have loved Charlie at all.

I said I was glad Joey did leave, because we might not have got together if she hadn't, this made Charlie smile and kiss me, then she said she was glad too, that Joey had left, that no matter what she would never cheat on me, I told her she had nothing to worry about, because I was going nowhere without a fight.

I told Charlie hopefully everything will be just fine, that Madison had sent me a message just before I came to bed, to say she had thought about what I had said and she would be coming to see Joey and try to sort things out.

Charlie cuddled up to me telling me I was an amazing girlfriend and she was lucky to have me, then we both kissed each other and made love, then fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning I woke up to find Charlie gone, I panicked thinking she had gone off again, like she did when we went away after Brax had attacked her, but then I saw a note on the pillow saying I was not to worry, she had gone for a run and wouldn't be long, so I quickly put on some shorts and a t-shirt, then my trainers and decided to find Charlie, I knew which route she would have taken, because it was the same every day.

It didn't take long to before I spotted Charlie, but I also saw Joey trying to catch up with her too, so I sprinted up to Joey just as she grabbed Charlie's arm very abruptly, Joey was a bit shocked to see me, but Charlie was shocked at Joey grabbing her arm like she did, which changed to relief when she saw me, Charlie knew I was a good runner, because we quite often competed against each other, which was pretty even on who would win, because Charlie was a good runner too.

I grabbed Joey's arm away from Charlie and twisted it behind Joey's back, I told her that Charlie had already told her she had moved on with me, which I understood must hurt, but she had to accept it, otherwise I would seek to get a restraining order to prevent her coming anywhere near Charlie again. Charlie asked me to let Joey go, which I did, she told Joey again it was me she wanted to be with and nothing she did was going to change that, Joey walked away saying Charlie wouldn't always have her bodyguard with her. I shouted after her that did she want to bet on that, that I had warned her of the restraining order and despite our previous friendship, I would do it, if she didn't stay away from Charlie.

Charlie took me in her arms and kissed me as Joey looked back at us, gritting her teeth sighing she then walked away in the opposite direction.

I pulled away from Charlie to ask if she was ok, Charlie said she was fine now that I was there, she jokingly asked if I was her bodyguard now, I told her I could be, if that is what she wanted smiling, Charlie asked if being her bodyguard meant I had to go with her every where she went, including, when she had a shower or bath or going to the bathroom, I laughed and said I drew the line at going to the bathroom with her unless it was separate cubicles, Charlie laughed, then said I needed to forfill my duties, as a bodyguard starting right now, by having a shower with her, she kissed me slightly giving me a cheeky grin, then running off for home, I let her win this time, but caught up with her at home.

Ruby was up by the time we got back and on her way to school, she just shook her head at us smiling, telling us to behave whilst she was at school we both looked at each other and grinned before running upstairs to the shower together.

Charlie and I had the day off so I thought we'd go for a drive somewhere and have lunch, Charlie was really happy with that idea, so off we went.

We had a good day, laughing and just enjoying each others, company. we talked about Joey and her odd behaviour, Charlie said she had never seen this horrible side of Joey and was glad that Joey had left, because she would most certainly would not have still been with her now, after seeing the evil side of her she had seen for the past few days, I tried to defend Joey although I didn't really know why, saying that something must have happened for Joey to act the way she did, because I hadn't seen this side of her either, Charlie asked why was I defending Joey and, I explained that I was sure this was not the Joey we both knew and I wanted to try and understand why she would want to hurt Charlie like this, Charlie said maybe it's some kind of revenge that Joey was probably hoping, that the more she pushed us, it would eventually break us up and, that Joey would be waiting in the shadows for Charlie to go back to her, so she could break up with her again and make sure she had no one. I promised Charlie, that I would not allow Joey to get to me that much, that she could bring on whatever she had planned, because I was more than ready.

I then got a phone call from Madison telling me she was at the airport, would I go and pick her up, I then remembered I forgot to tell Charlie, I said it was ok for her to stay with us, I thought Charlie would have a fit when I told her on the way to the airport, but she was fine with it and happy to help get Joey back with Madison if it meant they would be going back to the UK and leave us alone.

We picked Madison up, who was jet lagged and just wanted to sleep, before going to see Joey, so as soon as we got home, I showed Madison to her room and she just went to lay down to get some much needed sleep, so that she had a clear head when she went to see Joey to try and sort this mess out.

Charlie and I watched TV, downstairs. After a couple of hours, Ruby came home from school, telling us Joey had, had a got at her on her way home, she told her to remind us that she wasn't going to go away. I told Ruby not to worry that I would take care of it. I gave her a hug to reassure her. Ruby asked why had Joey turned into a physico, I said I didn't know, but I would find out, but she didnt need to worry, I would not let Joey hurt her or Charlie, Ruby then got herself a drink and went to her room, saying she had homework to do. Charlie asked what I was going to do, because it seemed that my threat of taking out a restraining order hadn't worked and, Joey was now harassing Ruby too, which Charlie said she couldn't have, that maybe she should just go and talk to Joey properly and openly to try and make her realise that what she was doing was proving to her that, she didn't love her at all, because if she did, then she would respect her wishes and leave her alone. I wasn't sure, but Charlie convinced me it was the right decision.

So off Charlie went off to see Joey, I was frantic with worry, partly because Joey's state of mind, she believed that Charlie still had feelings for her and regardless of what Charlie or I said, Joey was not having none of it, this was so not like her at all, she didn't seem bothered about the threat of a restraining order either which was definitely was not Joey at all because she never did anything to break the law, I knew how much she loved her job working for the Crown Prosecution Service and would never do anything to jepordise that, so I needed to find out what had changed her, but the only way to do that was either talk to Joey directly about what was wrong, which Charlie was already doing or speak to Madison to find out exactly what was going on.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I knocked on the door and Madison was awake, I went in to find Madison crying, I asked her what was wrong, she told me she had, had a bad dream, I asked if she wanted to talk about it, she said no it was ok, she couldn't really remember much about it anyway.

I wasn't sure a first whether to ask her about Joey, but I needed to find out what was going on with Joey, especially because of the effect this was having on Charlie and Ruby.

Madison looked worried, when I told her I needed to ask her some questions about Joey, but I reassured her that it was ok she didn't have to worry, that all I wanted to know was what happened before Joey left, I knew she had told me they had been arguing, but I needed to know more. I asked if Joey had been visited by anyone or received any phone calls from anyone like her brother, or anyone else. Madison said yes Joey had received phone calls from her brother and would always be very argumentative afterwards.

I asked why Madison didn't tell me this when I first asked what happened for Joey to just up and leave, without saying anything.

Madison told me she didn't think it was relavent until now, Madison said that was when Joey changed and, deliberately started picking fights, Madison started to crying at this point telling me in between that she still loved Joey and would do whatever it took to get Joey back, I felt bad, so I put my arm round her, when I saw Charlie head towards our room, she gave me an angry look as she went past, I was surprised by this, so I apologised to Madison for making her cry, but said I really needed to talk to Charlie, I them heard our bedroom door slam shut.

I headed towards our room and opened the door, Charlie was laying our bed with her back to me, so I shut the door then lay down beside her and tried to cuddle up to her, but she pulled away from me, telling me to go back to my new girlfriend, I asked her what she meant by that, because Madison was not my girlfriend, Charlie said she wasn't blind, she saw me with my arm round her, that she came back from Joey's and wanted comfort from me after her very stressful meeting with Joey, but found me in the arms of another woman.

I turned Charlie, so she was facing me and, I told her she had got things completely wrong, I then explained that I was talking to Madison to find out why Joey left her and, she got upset so I comforted her. I asked Charlie if she really did think I would cheat in her with Ruby in the house, not to mention that the bedroom door was wide open.

Charlie just lay next to me staring into my eyes. I broke the silence by asking if she really thought I could cheat on her after all we had shared together, that I had left a home and job I knew to stay here, so I could be with her and only her. I pulled Charlie towards me so I could cuddle her.

I then pulled back to ask Charlie if Joey had put the stupid idea into her head, that I would cheat on her, Charlie nodded yes, then quickly apologised, I told her not to listen to Joey as I was going nowhere that I loved her with all that I was worth, I then kissed her, I knew I needed to ask what Joey had said, but I also knew I needed to prove to Charlie that it was her I wanted to be with. I pulled away from Charlie so I could lock the door, so Ruby didn't just walk in on us.

I lay back down on the bed next to Charlie and resumed kissing her, I quickly deepened the kiss before Charlie had time to think about it, Charlie let me take the lead this time normally she would have wanted to take the lead, but I wanted to do it this time, Mel also liked to take the lead and would ever let me, but I decided I wanted to this time, Charlie tried to protest, but I told her just to lay back and enjoy. I pushed Charlie flat on the bed, I then moved to help Charlie out of her clothes, I knew what I was doing was turning Charlie on because she was moaning. I told her how beautiful she was, Charlie cried out as if she wanted me to stop, but just as I was about to pull away, she grabbed my face and kissed me, after a little while Charlie seemed to be getting inpatient and, was pushing against me, so I responded by making love to her, I continued to kiss her passionately with both our tongues caressing against the other, Charlie took me by surprise by undoing my jeans and pulling them off me, she then pushed me to lay flat in the bed and she was on top and made love to me.

We lay in next to each other for a while before Charlie asked me if I wanted to know what happened with Joey, I said I did.

Charlie told me Joey was surprised to see her, but pleased thinking Charlie had seen sense and was going there to tell her she loved her after all.

Charlie said she waited for Joey to shut the door, then she grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall and told her to stay away from us, as well as Ruby, that she did not love her anymore, that what they had was over, when she left her, Charlie said Joey retaliated back by saying she wouldn't have left if Charlie hadn't cheated on her, so Charlie pointed out that she wouldn't have cheated if Bret hadn't accused her of abusing her position as a police officer, she also told Joey she didn't help either by pushing her all the time when she wasn't ready. Joey couldn't come back after all this time and, expect Charlie to fall back into her arms, just because she had decided she wanted to be with her after all.

Charlie said Joey broke down in tears and told her that her brother Bret had been in contacted 6 months ago and he had been winding her up about Charlie, saying he knew Charlie was no good for her, also having a go at her for being gay, about how she was sick and needed help to stop her from being gay. Joey said it got to her that the only time she was really happy was with Charlie until Brett went and ruined it, but she was hoping she could make amends for leaving like she did, th and hoped that when Charlie saw her, her feelings for her were still the same as they were before that it hurt to see Charlie had moved on and she just wanted to hurt her, that she realised she should have sorted things out and, she had always regretted that she didn't and, just ran away, she also knew it had been partly her fault Charlie cheated on her, because she should have been more supportive, when Charlie was struggling to tell anyone she was in a relationship with a woman. Charlie said Joey had asked Charlie if she could forgive her, which made Charlie feel sorry for her and ended up comforting her, I looked at her with a look that said and she thought something was going on with Madison, when she was doing the same thing.

Charlie read my mind and said she knew and, was really sorry, but Joey then took her comfort to mean there was a chance they would get back together and tried to kiss her, but she swore she pushed her away.

I was really annoyed and tried to pull away from Charlie, but she pulled me back asking me to let her explain, she said Joey's lips touched hers, but she never responded and it had made her realise just how much she loved me, she said she moved away from Joey, asking Joey what she thought she was playing at, Charlie said Joey said it wasn't like I hadn't cheated before, which Charlie said really hurt, Joey had implied I would be cheating with someone else, then said that something had already gone on between Madison and I, which I told Charlie wasn't true, that Madison and I have only ever been friends, the only person I had ever been involved with before Charlie was Mel, there had never been anyone else. I was disappointed that Charlie would believe I would do that without talking to me first, instead of jumping to the wrong conclusion, not to mention trusting me, Charlie said then I should have thought of that when I was sneaking around trying to avoid Charlie finding out Joey was here, I agreed that was true, but I had already explained, Charlie said that so had she, I asked if this was some sort of revenge to get back at me for not trusting her, when Joey came back, Charlie said it wasn't, she apologised again, I said we always seem to be apologising to each other lately.

I needed some air, so I got up leaving Charlie upset, I got dressed and the whole time Charlie was asking me to just put this all behind us, that she loved me, I told her I loved her too, but I needed time alone, to think about our future, because I needed to decide if I had made the right decision in giving up my life in the UK. I knew as soon as I said it that it would hurt Charlie and she would think the worst, because I would have too, if I was her, but it was too late the words came out before I even thought about it and, I could see the pain in Charlie's eyes, which did hurt like hell, however I was angry with her and Joey.

Charlie begged me not to go, so we could sort things out, tears were rolling down her face, I needed to be on my own for a while because the very thing I thought would happen did, I knew Charlie said she never responded, but there was a small doubt in my jealous mind, that she might have done, but regretted it, I should have trusted her, but she was quick to distrust me when she saw me comforting Madison, so I felt I had the right to do the same, especially after telling me Joey had kissed her. I thought that if I stayed we would have had a big argument and end up hating each other, which was not what I wanted although I knew running away wasn't the answer either.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it, I was going to end this story quite soon, but have come up with other ideas to continue and write more Chapters, hope you still like it. ;-)**

By the time I left Charlie was sobbing, she shouted after me that she loved me, I never replied, I honestly don't know what I was thinking, I just ran out of the house passing a worried looking Ruby on the way.

I ran along the beach, I ran so fast, that I ran straight into Joey literally, who was also on the beach running, I collided into her, making us both fall over, we both glared at each other, then got up, I brushed myself down and went to hobble away, because I hurt my ankle. Joey said I should have watched where I was going, I told her she should too, she walked right up to me so that she was really close to my face, she asked why I had come to Australia, I told her she already knew why, Joey said I should have gone straight home when the case was solved, I told her I would have if I hadn't fallen in love with Charlie, plus I was asked to stay by the Australain Authorities. Joey asked if I really loved Charlie I told her that I did, she then asked what I was doing on the beach, instead of being at home with Charlie, I told Joey it was none of her business, it was then I realised what an idiot I had been running out on Charlie, like I did, Charlie had tried to call me, but I just ignored her calls and I felt guilty. Joey asked if Charlie had told me what happened between them earlier, I looked away from Joey and she pushed me into admitting Charlie had told me.

Joey said if I loved Charlie then I should have trusted whatever she told me happened, I asked what made her think I didn't trust Charlie, Joey said because I wouldn't have been there if I did. I told Joey it was again none of her business what I felt about Charlie or if I believed what Charlie told me.

I then asked Joey what she was playing at telling Charlie I would cheat on her, that I had never cheated on Charlie and I certainly would never cheat on her with Madison, Joey looked at me confused then I remembered Joey didn't know Madison was here, but she didn't say anything about it.

Joey asked if Charlie had, had a go at me, I told her for the final time it was none if her business, but for the record Charlie trusted me enough to know I would never cheat on her.

To wind me up further Joey said I didn't trust Charlie because if I did then I would not have been on the beach running like a mad woman.

I told her she was wrong and went to hobble away, but my ankle hurt really bad and I nearly fell over and to my surprise Joey caught me, I looked at her wondering why, because it was the last thing I expected, Joey told me to stop looking at her the way I was and, let her help me.

Joey helped me to her house, which was nearby, she helped me sit down on her sofa and, she took off my trainer and, my foot had swollen, Joey then went to get some ice. I asked her why she was helping me, she said that we were really good friends, I agreed we were, but things had changed now.

Joey told me that nothing happened with Charlie, that she did try to kiss her, but Charlie pushed her away telling her she was with me now and, nothing she did was going to change that.

I asked Joey why she changed from being kind caring person who wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone to someone who was intent on trying to destroy someone else's relationship. Joey said Bret had been winding her up, about Charlie hurting her and she wanted to prove him wrong and she thought the only way to do that was to try and get back with Charlie so she could tell Brett he was wrong, but ended up making a big mess of things.

Joey said she was really sorry and asked if I would forgive her, I told that I would if she sorted things out with Madison who I pointed out was staying at mine and Charlie's, Joey said she had kind of figured as much, but she thought Madison probably hated her now, I told Joey Madison would not have travelled the other side iof the world to sort things out if she hated her, Joey asked if there was a chance of putting things right I told her she woukdn't find out unless she went to see her.

Joey said she would sort things out with Madison if I sorted things out with Charlie that she wssnt stupid, she guessed Charlie and I had, had a row.

I called Charlie she had left several messages saying she was sorry and wanted us to sort things out. Charlie answered straight away, she had been crying, I could tell by the sound of her voice. I told Charlie I loved her too and how sorry I was for saying those things I said earlier that she was right Charlie said it didn't matter, she kind of understood that she may well have reacted the same way if it was the other way round. We both said we loved each other at the same time, I then told Charlie I had an accident, Charlie was frantic with worry and asked if I was ok, was I at the hospital. I told her I was fine but my ankle didn't feel so good and by now was really swollen. Charlie was a bit surprised when I told her I was at Joey's and asked her to come and get me to take me to the hospital.

Whilst we were waiting for Charlie to come and get me, Joey asked how she was going to fix things with Madison, I told Joey to be honest with her, Joey said that Madison probably wouldn't want to speak to her after the way she had treated her. I asked Joey if she loved Madison, Joey said she did but she loved Charlie too, I wasn't happy with that and Joey knew she so she quickly said it was okay, she knew Charlie has moved on and would never love her back now. I asked if the love she had for Charlie was the same as Madison she said it was. I told her she needed to tell Madison this because right now Madison thinks that Joey didn't ever love her, that she was second best to Charlie, Joey said that's wasn't true, I told her that she needed to talk to Madison and explain everything then maybe they could start to build their relationship again, but she couldn't run away when her brother rings to wind her up, she needed to be firm with him and tell him that she was who she was and if he couldn't accept that then there would be no point in him calling her if all he was going to do was abuse her for being gay, Joey agreed and said she would try.

Charlie then arrived to take me to the hospital, I asked Charlie if she wouldn't mind dropping Joey off at ours on the way to the hospital, I looked at Joey and told her it was now or never, Joey asked Charlie if that was ok, Charlie said if it was ok with me then it was with her, I mouthed thank to Charlie who nodded in agreement.

Both Charlie and Joey helped me get into the back of Charlie's car, Joey got in the front seat next to Charlie, Charlie could see I was in extreme pain and said she would have me at the hospital in no time.

We dropped Joey off and was about to drive off when I burst into tears, Charlie stopped the car and got in the back to comfort me, I told her how sorry I was about earlier, I told her Joey had exolained what happened earlier, that I should never have doubted her, she apologised too, for doubting me with Madison, that this kind of made us quits now, that we should vow never to distrust each other again, without talking to each other first I kissed her, telling her I really loved her, but it hurt to think of someone else loving her, she said she loved me too, that she would be hurt if someone else other than her loved me, she asked if my ankle really hurt, I told her it did, she then said, I should stop crying and she would get me to the hospital soon, I told her I was lucky to have her she said she was lucky too, Charlie took hold if my hand and kissed it.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter****19**

It wasn't long before we pulled up outside the hospital Charlie told me to wait while she went to get a wheelchair.

We waited ages before they saw me. I had to have an x-ray which revealed I had broken my ankle and would need an operation to put a pin in my ankle to hold it in place because my ankle was weak from a previous break as a child.

I wasn't very happy but it was my own fault, Charlie was good though she told me not to worry that everything would be ok. I jokingly said it looked like I would be doing Charlie's paperwork for the next few weeks, for real this time, Charlie laughed, just then the doctor came back to take me down for my operation.

They said if everything was ok after I came round from the operation, I could go home, I looked at Charlie and said I was sorry again, but she shut me up, saying I was being daft it was an accident that could have happened at any time. I was wheeled down to the operating theatre, Charlie followed as far as she could, she kissed me, telling me how much she loved me, she also said she would be waiting when I came out of the theatre. I told her for like the 10th time in the past couple of hours that I loved her too.

It was about 2 hours later before I came out of the theatre, but the doctor was concerned because I should have been sleepy but I wasn't I was wide awake and giggling, they kept saying I needed to relax and go to sleep, but I just kept laughing, I had forgotten to mention that anaesthetic made me hypoactive which seemed to get worse as time went on.

By the time they took me back to the ward I wanted to go home. Charlie thought it was funny because I was acting like I'd been drinking, which I didn't do.

They wouldn't let me go home until at least another hour or so. Everything just made me laugh, the doctor said he'd never heard of a case like this where anesthetic made someone hypoactive, so he went to research it on the Internet and found other cases too, he came back a little while later and told me I could go home providing I was going to be supervised, Charlie said it was fine she would make sure I didn't get up to any mischief winking at me at she said it. I was given painkillers and told if I had any dizziness or the pain got really bad I was to go back as soon as possible.

I managed to get in the front seat of Charlie's car, with her help and we set off for home, Charlie asked me if I was ok, I told her I was in a bit if pain, but it wasn't too bad yet.

All the way home Charlie kept looking at me, so I asked her what was wrong, she said she was worried about me, I put my hand on hers and told her I was fine just in pain as it was getting worse, but I could take some painkillers when we got home.

Charlie told me Ruby called had called her whilst I was having my operation to say Madison had left with Joey, so it looked like they had sorted things out between them, Charlie saw the relief on my face. Charlie told me I really didn't have anything to worry about. I apologised to Charlie for making her think I was worried about her feelings again and, explained that was not what I was worried about, I trusted her when, she told me she didn't have feelings for Joey anymore and I believed her, the reason I was relieved was because I was glad for Madison, that she hadn't had a wasted journey, because of me, thinking she could work things out with Joey if she came here. Charlie took my right hand and kissed it, then said this was exactly why she loved me so much, because I always cared about other people's feelings. I said except when I am being an idiot, Charlie frowned at me and said we had agreed to put today behind us and we wouldn't mention it again, that nothing was going to change between us so there was no point me feeling guilty anymore that I had already paid for my stupidity because I busted my ankle as a result, so I should now concentrate on getting my ankle better.

We got home and I was in giggling mode again much to Ruby's amusement, I eventually stopped giggling and decided to go to bed with Charlie's help, she enjoyed teasing me as she helped me get undressed, which I said I would get her back for, she just laughed and said I would have to catch her first.

I had been a very long day and I was glad it was nearly over, although I wasn't happy at breaking my ankle, but it was my own fault I should have just trusted Charlie in the first place, it wasn't as if Charlie had done anything to make me feel insecure, she had been nothing but loving, caring and loyal, but I guess I paid a price for being insecure.

I decided that whatever happened in future happened you can't control it, you just have to deal with it, instead of running away.

Charlie got into bed beside me and we cuddled up together and tried to go to sleep only I couldn't sleep I was in agony, I tried really hard not to wake Charlie but it was no good she knew I wasn't asleep so she kept trying to help me relax and not think about the pain, but it was no good and I kept apologising for keeping Charlie awake I even offered to go into the spare room, now that Madison had gone to stay with Joey, but Charlie wouldn't have that saying she would miss me too much, I admitted I would miss her too, but she had to get up for work soon, Charlie said she didn't care I was going nowhere, so she had to put up with me moving around trying to get comfortable with my ankle in plaster and pins sticking out everywhere and moaning about the pain I was in, but I couldn't take any more painkillers as it hadn't been that long when I had taken some so I had to put up with the pain.

I did feel for Charlie it was like she was suffering too because of stupidity, which wasn't fair but she seemed happy about it so I wasn't going to worry too much, because everything was fine now nothing could break us apart now.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thanks again for the reviews, I thought my previoud chapter was a bit boring, but hopefully this one is a bit better ;-)**

I still didn't sleep and Charlie had to get up for work, she said she would go in do some paperwork and come home early, Ruby was at home, because it was the weekend and she had homework to do, Charlie gave her strict instructions she wasn't to leave the house until she got home, she also had to make sure I was ok, which worked in Ruby's favour because she got me to help her with her homework. I kept falling, asleep so Ruby helped me get back up to bed.

I woke a while later to find Charlie cuddled up to me at first I thought I had dreamt Charlie went to work, but then I saw Charlie had her uniform on, so I knew I wasn't dreaming Charlie woke up and told me she came home because, she couldn't concentrate knowing I was at home needing her help, I told her I was fine, Ruby was helping me, Charlie said yes but she suspected I had to help her with her homework, which was true and there was no point in lying to Charlie she could tell if I was lying, which she said she had done that the first time she met me, she knew that I hadn't told her the whole truth about who I was and why I had come to Australia, I asked how, she said I played with my nails, when I had something to hide. I told Charlie I loved the fact she knew me so well and, it was nearly a year since we first got together.

I told Charlie she looked good in her uniform, Charlie asked if it turned me on I blushed which Charlie laughed at and, said she took that as a yes and she teased me by unbuttoning her uniform shirt to reveal her bra underneath and it wasn't long before we were both naked and making love to each other with restrictions because of my ankle, but it made it kind of interesting. Then Ruby called up the stairs to say Joey and Madison were here to see us.

We both got dressed and Charlie helped me get downstairs, Ruby was making tea, Joey asked how the ankle was I told her it was very painful and I had kept Charlie awake all night because of it, Joey said that wasn't good, Charlie looked at me sternly, but still smiling saying no it wasn't and was the reason why she had to come home from work early, because she kept falling asleep, she then winked at me, sitting down beside me after helping Ruby with the teas.

Madison nudged Joey and, Joey then said that they had come round to invite us out to dinner as their way of apologising for the grieve they had caused us, which Joey corrected to say that she had caused and a goodbye meal because they were going back to the UK in a couple of days. I asked if they had worked things out, Madison took Joey's hand and said yes thanks to me, because if I hadn't called her, then she wouldn't have, so they owed us for helping get back together, Charlie wasn't so sure I could tell, because she said it was all me that she never did anything, Joey said she did because she turned her away when she tried to kiss her, Charlie looked embarrassed, I took her hand to reassure her that it was ok and she smiled at me in acknowledgement, Madison said it was alright, Joey told her everything and how she tried to destroy our relationship for which she was really sorry for, Joey agreed she was sorry and hoped that Charlie and I could forgive her for the trouble she had caused, both Charlie and I looked at each other and Charlie asked me what I thought and I said ok, we forgive you looking at Joey, she was relieved when I said that, then asked again about going out to dinner, I said yeah we would, but not tonight as both Charlie and I were still tired from my keeping her awake all night, Joey said she was sorry about that too, because I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for her, I played it down saying, I should have just trusted Charlie in the first place, I squeezed Charlie's hand that I was still holding, Joey said yeah she didn't help though. I said well let's just forget it and put it in the past.

With that they left, Charlie turned to me and said I was an amazing girlfriend and kissed me, Ruby wasn't happy about us kissing in front of her and told us to go to our room, Charlie said ok, why didn't we have takeaway for dinner and Ruby could go and get it, whilst we had a bath and she made a point of saying it so Ruby knew not to rush back, she waited for Charlie to give her some money then said we had to behave ourselves whilst she was gone. Charlie then went to run a bath I followed up the stairs a little while later. Charlie said today was the reason she loved me so much and I looked at her confused, she explained that I was really forgiving when Joey apologised for the trouble she had caused, I explained that it was because, I didn't see any point in holding grudges as it just eats you up, and causes you more stress than the other person, besides I had played my part for being an idiot and not trusting Charlie in the first place, Charlie said I had already paid for that pointing to my foot, she also admitted that she too had mistrusted me too with Madison, I said yes but it was because Joey tried to put the idea in her head in the first place. Charlie said well we won't have to worry anymore because both Joey and Madison were going back to the UK and out of our lives, I took hold of Charlie's hand and dragged her over to our bed to sit down and I kissed her, then Charlie remembered the bath.

Having a bath was a bit difficult because I had to hang my leg out of the bath and Charlie laughing at me didn't help, but did say it had its advantages because she could seduce me and I couldn't stop her, I agreed but vowed I would have to punish her as soon as I was back on both feet, Charlie said that until then she was going to make the most of being able to seduce me and she did, it did feel amazing though.

Two hours later we were sat waiting for Ruby to come back with the takeaway pizza, Charlie sent her a text telling her it was safe to come home, a little while later Ruby came home, smirking she asked if we enjoyed our bath, I blushed and Charlie smiled at me and said we did. We had dinner and, Ruby asked if we thought Joey was genunie in her apology, I looked at Charlie and said I hoped so, that she had looked like she was sorry, Ruby said she hoped so too, because she couldn't bare all the trouble Joey had caused between us, Charlie said she couldn't either and was really glad things worked out for everyone in the end, she then kissed me, Ruby said did we ever get bored kissing, both Charlie and I said never and kissed again, Ruby said she was goimng to bed, Charlie and I went to bed too and, it didn't take long for us to fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter****21**

The next morning was Sunday, Charlie had decided to book the day off, so she could be there if I needed anything, we both slept well the night before and even had a lay in which was a first for me, because I never stayed in bed later than 8am, which would annoy Charlie because she wanted to sleep, but I would get up because I would get a headache, if I slept too long Charlie she was starting to get used to it though, until today that was when I stayed with her in bed until 11am.

Ruby had gone out with her friends, leaving a note saying she wouldn't be back for dinner, so we had the house to ourselves, we couldn't really go anywhere far because of me, so we opted to have a lazy day and do nothing, we sat watching TV together occasionally kissing each other, when my phone rang, it was Madison asking if Monday was ok with us for dinner, I asked Charlie if it was ok with her and she said yes.

After had replied, Charlie said the sooner we got this over with the better, I agreed with her, I also said that if Charlie didn't want to go to dinner with Joey and Madison, she didn't have to, I would understand, but Charlie said she was fine with it, as we wouldn't have to worry about them for much longer.

I could tell Charlie perhaps wasn't as forgiving as I thought and was only doing this for me, which worried me because I knew this was going to lead to another argument between us, which yet again would have been because of Joey. I hoped Charlie would understand that I was happy to forgive Joey because she was going back to the UK so would be out of our lives.

Charlie cooked us dinner, I would have helped her but I wasn't able to because of my foot, I could hear her banging around in the kitchen so I went out to ask what was wrong, she said nothing, but I knew she was lying, so hobbled up to her and put my hand on hers asking her to tell me what was wrong, she didn't answer so I told her to talk to me because whatever it was we could sort it out, again she said nothing was wrong, I took her hand and kissed it, telling her I wasn't stupid that I wanted to know what was wrong, she looked at me staring at her and said okay she would tell me, she walked over to the table and sat down I hobbled over to sit next to her.

Charlie said she was a bit annoyed at the fact I was too forgiving of what Joey tried to do to us, I told her that maybe she was right but Joey didn't succeed in splitting us up so I figured that there was no point in holding a grudge and, maybe I felt guilty about my part in it all too, Charlie asked what I meant by that so I explained that the way I behaved, could have sent her right to Joey, Charlie said yeah but it didn't and never would have, I said I knew that, but now that we had sorted things out there was no point in still being angry because that is what caused me to break my ankle so I had decided that forgiving Joey was a way for me to make things good between Charlie and I, Charlie could see how sincere I was and apologised for being such a cow over all this, I told her she wasn't that she was just being silly but didn't need to be anymore things were fine between us, that we should get this meal with Joey out of the way and then live our lives together without any outside interference from anyone else. Charlie kissed me which I accepted, then said she should finish cooking our dinner.

I also said that she should stop thinking about it all now, we had agreed that we should put it behind us and, she wasn't being fair bringing it up again that by doing so, she was making me feel guilty all over again after telling me I shouldn't, Charlie agreed with me and apologised again, I told her that we should just stop talking about it and leave it, because we would just end up hurting each other all over again, Charlie said I was right as usual then winked at me as she finished cooking dinner.

We had dinner which just was pasta bake. Charlie was a good cook way better than me. After dinner we lay on the sofa in each other's arms and fell asleep to be woken by Ruby coming home a few hours later.

Ruby said she saw Joey and Madison at the diner having dinner, that they definitely looked like they had sorted things out and, looked relaxed with each other, so maybe the apology Joey gave us was sincere and she never meant to cause us any trouble, she said Joey had apologise again to Ruby, saying she had been a idiot to have thought Charlie would just run back to I told Ruby maybe but I diner after all this time, Charlie said yes she was that even if we weren't together she would have not gone back to Joey, because things had changed now, she didn't have any feelings whatsoever for Joey. Charlie said this smiling at me, I smiled back and said let's just stop talking about it and leave it in the past where it belonged.

I asked if she wanted to come with us to this meal with Joey and Madison, Ruby said no she would pass, if I didn't mind, I said it was ok.

It was getting late, so we all went to bed. Charlie told me she loved me so much, I told her I loved her so much too. I asked again if Charlie was ok to go out on to dinner with Joey and Madison , that she only had to say the word and I would cancel it, Charlie said no we would go and get it over with.

It didn't take long before we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was Monday, Charlie and I were going for this meal with Joey and Madison, if I was honest, I felt the same as Charlie, I didn't want to go either, but because they told us they were going back to the UK I thought it would be okay.

Charlie was a little agitated so I tried to reassure her that it would be ok, we didn't have to stay for coffee after, we would leave, Charlie asked if I was ok with that and I told her that I was and anyway, my ankle was the perfect excuse to leave early, I was still feeling pain, so I could just say I needed to get home because I needed painkillers.

We had to meet Madison and Joey at Angelo's at 8pm, Charlie drove because she said that way she couldn't drink and say something she would regret later.

When we arrived Madison and Joey were already waiting for us, they both looked nervous, but so was Charlie and I.

We ordered drinks Charlie and I had coke whilst the other two shared a bottle of wine. Joey asked why Charlie wasn't drinking and Charlie told her because she was driving.

Our meals came really quick, Joey apologised again for everything and hoped that we could really put it all behind us, I had we then got talking about how Charlie and I got together and I explained that we got together whilst working on a case, I never mentioned that Charlie was having an relationship with my prime suspect and I had to tell her he was cheating on her, I just said we became really close and it just happened, for some reason Joey wanted to know who made the first move, was it me or Charlie, I could tell Charlie was uncomfortable with this, so I took hold of her hand under the table to reassure her it was fine, she smiled at me and, I asked Joey why she wanted to know, she said she was just interested that she and Charlie had got together after she helped her press charges against some guy called Robbo who raped her and they had become really close. Charlie asked Joey of she was going somewhere with this conversation and Joey said no she just thought I might be interested, even Madison wanted to know what was going on, Joey just said she just wanted to talk about how we all met each other that there was no malice in anything she was asking it was just a general interest and apologised if Charlie thought she was getting a dig at her.

I could tell Charlie wasn't sure, so I said it would be better if we just dropped the conversation and talked about something else, so I asked whern they were going back to the UK, Madison said at the end of the week, but she wasn't looking forward to it, as she had kind of liked Australia, I said well you can always come back, I knew Charlie didn't like this, because she squeezed my hand tighter, I gave her an apologetic look to say sorry, I think Charlie was hoping that once Joey and Madison had gone back to the UK they would never come back. Joey said that was a great idea, that they would come back again.

I sarcastically asked what this meal was really about to apologise or to get digs at Charlie all night, because if it was then we were leaving, Joey said no it wasn't it was to apologise for the way she nearly split us up and to ask us something. Charlie and I looked at each other as if to say what, Joey went on to say she and Madison were getting married, would we be their witnesses.

I looked at Charlie who nearly choked on her food, she then asked if they were taking the piss, she was angry she said Joey was out of line, she had come here to destroy our lives and now everything was ok, that now she realises she does love Madison and wants to marry her, yet not a few days ago was telling Charlie she loved her and wanted her back, she looked straight at Madison, and told her she needed to be sure that this was definitely what she wanted because if it was her she most definitely would not be thinking of getting married just yet, until Joey could prove she wasn't going to run off again as soon as her brother started winding her up again.

With that Charlie stood up and said we were leaving, I took my crutches and followed Charlie out, we got in the car and Charlie sped off but it wasn't in the direction of home, I didn't say anything to Charlie I just stared out the window, I have to say I was a bit afraid to ask Charlie anything I had never seen her so angry not even when we argued.

Charlie just carried on driving, then came to a sudden stop, she looked at me, then said she was waiting to hear it, I asked what, she said that I thought she was wrong to have a go at Joey and Madison like that, I told her I had no intention of saying anything, Charlie asked why, I told her I agreed with her because I too thought they were taking the piss, Charlie said but I hadn't said anything though, I told her I didn't need to she had spoken for both of us, Charlie said yeah, but she reckoned I wouldn't have lost my temper like she did, I didn't answer, Charlie said she took that as a yes, then said she couldn't believe that after everything Joey had tried to do to us, I would have still been nice about it all, I told Charlie it wasn't like that, I just realised that I would be happy when they had gone so thought there would have been no point in losing my temper. I said I did stick up for Charlie when Joey was getting digs at her, Charlie, but she reckoned I was wondering about what Joey said on who made the first move, I told Charlie I wasn't it didn't matter to me who made the first move with us, that I was glad she had because I would have took forever and I was happy, so she had nothing to worry about.

I said to her, that it looked like Joey had succeeded in putting a wedge between us again and, we couldn't keep doing that, we needed to let it go, Charlie just stared at me angrily, we stayed silent for a while, then Charlie said ok I was right, that we needed to let this go and. get on with our lives, she kissed me apologising again, I told her all we had done for the past few days is apologise to each other when she should be happy, Joey and Madison were going home and would no longer be a problem to us, that we were just going over the same thing again when we had already sorted things out. Charlie agreed and said as from now we were not to mention Joey or Madison and move on with us.

We kissed again which progressed further and, Charlie said she wanted to go home so we could finish this at home, which we did and it was amazing.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Charlie and I were perfect, we never mentioned Joey and Madison again they had gone back to the UK we never saw them before they went, which Charlie was very happy with and we never heard from them again.

We were really happy together, we even celebrated our 1 year anniversary of us getting together, we also made a pact to never stop loving each, or distrust one another again, that if we were unhappy, we would talk about it so we could sort it out, Ruby thought we were like a pair of loved up teenagers, because she was always catching us kissing each other.

Then things with Charlie and I became strained, we hardly ever spent any time together, Charlie was always working and kept taking on extra shifts, telling me we were short staffed, which we were, two of the officers had left and it did cause a few problems at the station, but I helped but it seemed it wasn't enough for Charlie she had become obsessed with work and, when I tried to talk to her about it she told me I was being selfish and, we ended up rowing, I told Charlie if I was selfish I would not have moved all the way round the world to be with her, but she just couldn't see what was happening to us, even Ruby noticed, so in the end I took this case on in the city on money laundering, which meant I too was working long hours because I didn't think it was fair on Ruby, with Charlie and I arguing all the time, it also meant I didn't have to face Charlie, who was constantly having a go at me.

Ruby was worried that we were drifting apart, which she said was Charlie's fault although I had taken the blame because it was easier. Ruby thought we needed some time on our own and bought us a weekend away in a hotel to try and sort ourselves out, Charlie wasn't happy saying she couldn't take the time off work, but I persuaded her to do it for Ruby, so off we went to the Sands hotel, it was really nice and, I thought Charlie and I really connected, we talked about everything and tried to work through everything that was wrong, Charlie said she had worked so much because she thought I didn't love her anymore which I told her wasn't true, that I still loved her as much as I did when we first got together, that l had thought the same of her, we laughed at how stupid we had been and decided to make time each week to have us time.

This making time for us worked for a while until again Charlie started putting work in the way of us, it started off her being late when we had arranged to go out or I had cooked, then it was her cancelling completely on me, which hurt like hell, Ruby kept yelling at me to sort it out, but again Charlie accused me of being selfish, so I gave up to the point where Charlie and I hardly saw each other at all, then one of the rare occasions we did have time for each other Charlie said we should split up that she needed time to sort herself out, because she believed she had rushed into us getting together after Brax and what he did to her, I tried to talk her out of it saying I didn't feel like that at all, Charlie said I was only with her because I felt sorry for her, but that was not true and I told her so, but she didn't believe me and thought the best thing to do was to let me go to get on with my life.

Ruby was devastated when I left, but I assured her I would still be part of hers and Charlie's life, but we both knew that probably wouldn't happen, that once I had left that would be it. I was devastated I just didn't understand what was going on in Charlie's mind, Ruby thought she may have cheated on me so I asked her, but Charlie reassured me she hadn't and was hurt that I could even think that, but Ruby said she had put the idea into my head and if Charlie wanted to be mad at someone then it should be her, I was surprised at just how much Ruby was prepared to do to help me sort things out with Charlie and it was nice to know, I will never forget the disappointed look on her face when she saw me leave. Charlie it seemed couldn't have cared less, she didn't even bother to come home early to say goodbye properly, instead she called saying she had to work, but I knew it wasn't she was just being a coward as usual because she didn't want face me, I was really hurt it wasn't even as if I had made life difficult for her when she decided we should have a break, because I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, I immediately moved into the spare room, to make things less complicated for Charlie until I found I somewhere else to stay and, I even made sure I wasn't in a lot so I wouldn't bump into Charlie, so for her to not even bother to say goodbye was like a kick in the teeth, Ruby said she would have a go at Charlie for that, but I told her to just leave it, I should have known Charlie wouldn't be able to face me before I left.

Ruby and I hugged each other and said our goodbyes we both had tears in our eyes, Ruby said she loved me like her second mum and said that she should never forget that, despite Charlie's stupidity in letting me go, I told Ruby I saw her as my daughter, she asked if she could come and stay with me when I was settled, I promised she could as long as Charlie was ok with it.

Ruby was really upset when I finally left. so I sent Charlie a text saying Ruby needed her, I told her I had left and would get the rest of my things when I was more settled. As I expected Charlie didn't reply.

I booked into a hotel for the time being until I could sort something out more permanently. That night in the hotel was not the best for me, I text Ruby to find out if she was ok, she replied telling me that Charlie had come home about half an hour after I left, Ruby said she had refused to speak to Charlie, I replied telling her not to be too hard on Charlie she was only doing what she thought was right, Ruby replied saying, she guessed so. I also finally got a text from Charlie saying she was really sorry for hurting me, that she hoped that we could still be friends I replied saying I would be working in the city for a while and maybe when I got back we could talk, she replied saying she would like that. I don't know why but I replied saying I still loved her and always would and if she ever needed me then I would be there. I wasn't expecting a reply but she did reply saying it was more than she deserved.

I couldn't concentrate at work all I kept thinking about was Charlie and how she was doing wondering if she was ok. I worried about Ruby although she had text me quite a few times since I left to make sure I didn't forget her, I said I wouldn't but she needed reassuring she was confused as to why Charlie had changed, so was I, but what could I do, I couldn't make her love me.

I guess the thing that got us together in the first place was Daryl Braxton and my case against him and his brother Heath, but they were both jail now, so I guess we had nothing to keep us together any more.

After a few days Charlie and I said we would stay friends and, keep in touch which we did and were still very close, but the truth was I was just holding on for any time I could spend with Charlie, so was happy to go along with whatever Charlie wanted however much it hurt, even though I knew I was being an idiot.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I rented an apartment in the city pretty much close to the station, I had based myself permanently in the city, because of the case I was working on, but I had actually dragged it out longer just so I didn't have to go back to the bay any time soon, because I knew working with Charlie would have been difficult for me. Charlie said she would pay the rent seeing as she was still staying in the house we both owned, I wasn't going to argue, because I didn't want to ask her to leave, because I thought us splitting up would just be temporary.

Charlie and I spoke on the phone every day, we never talked about us though, it was mostly about work and how Ruby was getting on, I couldn't help feeling like Charlie was really happy we split up, because she never talked about the possibility of us getting back together, admittedly I didn't mention it either because I didn't want to put pressure on her, but she acted as if we had never been together and, had only ever been friends because she would refer to us as best friends.

Then after a few weeks or so Charlie asked to see me, she wanted to talk to me about us, I was so happy, when she asked me to go to dinner with her, I thought this was us getting back together, Ruby thought the same and she was just as excited as I was, I had gone to a lot of effort in getting ready to go and see her. I arrived a bit early, so Charlie would see how much I wanted us to sort things out between us, I had bought Charlie flowers, and a bottle of wine for her to drink.

The meal was lovely, it wasn't anything special, just takeaway Chinese because Charlie said she had got home late from work, we had quite a good time, we talked about work and how I was getting on with my case and Charlie told me about a case of shop lifting that was going on around the bay lately. I thought we were getting on really well, I never put any pressure on Charlie to talk about us, I just let her tell me in her own time, we eventually talked about us and Charlie said she had regetted us splitting up, but thought it was for the best as it had given her time to think about what she wanted from life. I was kind of hoping that once we had sorted stuff out, I would be staying the night, Ruby had thought so too, because she text to say I should just take it slow and, let Charlie want me.

However things weren't like I wanted them to be, Charlie hadn't asked me to dinner for us to get back together, she had actually asked me to dinner to tell me that it was time for us to move on with our lives and start dating again, but not each other, we weren't ever going to get back together because she had realised that us was a mistake and, wasn't what she wanted, she thought she did, but then realised it wasn't, she apologised saying that she knew it would hurt me, but it was better she told me now, so that I didn't wait hoping we would get back together when we weren't going to. I had tears in my eyes when I told her I couldn't move just like that, just because she said I should, that I still loved her and always would, Charlie apologised telling me that she thought she loved me, but our time apart made her realise that she didn't and us being together shouldn't have happened, she said she did have fun with me, but it wasn't love, I asked if us sleeping together was a mistake too, Charlie didn't answer, I got up to leave because I could feel more tears rolling down my face, I felt such a fool , Charlie tried to comfort me telling me she was really sorry, but I pushed her away and, run out of the house straight into my car and sped off like a lunatic, Charlie tried calling me, but I refused to take her calls, because I was so angry with her.

I was lucky I never got stopped for speeding because I was driving really fast and, kept playing it my head over and over again what Charlie had said about us being a mistake, I only came to a stop when I saw Ruby walking along the road, she could see I was crying and asked what was wrong, when I had managed to tell her, she was really angry with Charlie, she told me that she had no idea what the hell was going on in Charlie's head, because she believed Charlie did love me and wasn't sure why Charlie was saying different, Ruby said she had never seen Charlie so happy before she met me, I told Ruby that I needed time on my own I dropped her near home then headed, back to the city, Ruby was worried and told me to call her if I wanted to talk, I thanked her, but said I had to deal with this on my own.

I was so angry with Charlie, I thought I hated her, I could not understand why she would want to hurt me like this, she must have had this planned from the start, but why had she just not said so instead of playing with my feelings, I would have understood, she was the one who wanted me to stay in the first place and, now I was beginning to think I had made a huge mistake getting involved with Charlie, because I felt like she had used me and now I was on my own in a country with no one that I could turn too for support.

For the next few days I just stayed at the apartment, I went sick from work, because I didn't want to face anyone, but then I thought maybe I should just accept Charlie didn't love me and never did and I should move on like Charlie said, but it wasn't going to be easy, I did love Charlie and I could not just switch off my feelings.

Ruby came round after a few days of me ignoring her text messages, to make sure I was ok because she was worried, she said Charlie too had been struggling and, she had heard her crying herself to sleep every night since she told me that being with me was a mistake, Ruby was sure Charlie had made a huge mistake telling me that because she believed it wasn't true that if it was Charlie would not have reacted this way, she never reacted this bad when she split up with any man she had been with, except when Joey broke up with her after Charlie cheated on her with Hugo. I wasn't convinced, I knew Ruby was trying to help me stay positive, but it wasn't working.

In the end I had decided that I couldn't break away from Charlie completely that I needed her in my life even if it was only to be friends, I hoped that by doing that we might one day get back together because I did not believe that Charlie didn't love me, not when I looked at everything we had done together over the past 12 months, that was real I did not want to believe it wasn't, I needed to believe that it was real, that she was just going through some kind of break down over what happened to her with Brax and, that she would come to her senses soon, but I just had to be patient and if being friends was all I could expect now then I had to accept that, for the time being and hoped Charlie would realise she had made a mistake letting me go.

I eventually called Charlie to say if she still wanted to be friends, then I was happy to accept that, she said she would like that, because needed me in her life, I agreed that I would not mention us again, so she didn't have to feel guilty every time we talked on the phone or saw each other.

Ruby was surprised and asked why, I had made everything easy for Charlie, she was in the wrong, but it was me who was the one building bridges and letting Charlie, as Ruby put walk all over me, I told Ruby I knew what I was doing and she had to trust me, even though I wasn't actually sure I did know what I was doing. Ruby was right I had made it easy for Charlie, I was letting her call all the shots and, I wasn't sure why, I must have loved her more than I thought, because I never let anyone do that to me until now.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

After having made peace with Charlie and becoming close friends with her again and, accepting that's all I could have for now, I lied and told her I was okay when she told me she was dating a guy again, I was a bit surprised Charlie wanted to be with guy again after what Brax did to her, I thought she would never go near another man again especially as it had not been the first time Charlie had been raped, but I guess Charlie must have got over it more than I thought she did.

When Charlie asked me to meet him, I was not looking forward to it at all, his name was Daniel Brown and worked as a junior doctor at the hospital who Charlie met him through work, when she attended a road traffic accident which really upset her, because the woman involved was pregnant, but she didn't make it but, Daniel had helped save the baby, they became close when he had offered Charlie a shoulder to cry on when she had struggled to get over what happened, she had never experienced someone die before and it really got to her.

Charlie was really excited about Daniel, she could not stop talking about him all the time, when we talked on the phone and, she wanted my approval of him, because she said that although we weren't together she valued my opinion and had told me, I was a good judge of character, Ruby had made it clear she was not happy she had already met Daniel and told me there was something not quite right about him, but I persuaded her to give him a chance, but she pointed out that I shouldn't be giving him a chance seeing that he made it impossible for Charlie and I to get back together, she was right or course but I thought that by not accepting Daniel I would further lose Charlie. Ruby made it clear, she would give Daniel a chance for my sake, not Charlie's because she knew how I still loved Charlie and, I was only going along with this because of that.

We had arranged to meet up at Angelo's which was taken over by some rich business man from overseas. I was nervous but I persuaded Ruby to come along too even though, she was adamant she wasn't going, she'd had, had a big row with Charlie about Daniel and was staying with Bianca, she wanted to stay with me, but Charlie refused because of school and I agreed with Charlie, so I suggested Bianca's because she was a teacher at the school, so could make sure Ruby didn't slack in her studies and Charlie agreed to that as a compromise.

I was meeting Charlie and Daniel at the restaurant at 8pm, Ruby and I arrived 5 minutes after, Charlie and Daniel had got there, Charlie was really pleased I had got Ruby to come also, but I had got Ruby to come for me not Charlie, because I didn't want to sit there with them on my own, but I never told Charlie that.

The evening was quite tense, Daniel was ok for first impression, but I had to agree with Ruby, there was something quite not right about him and, I could 't help but notice Charlie didn't seem as happy as she made out she was. Daniel seemed very manipulative of Charlie, he ordered her meal for her and if she was drinking too much for his liking he tried to make her look stupid by telling her off for drinking too much. Ruby looked at me to see what I thought, but I choose to not to give anything away.

The meal couldn't have ended any quicker for my liking, much to the relief of Ruby too. Daniel insisted on paying for everything which I didn't bother argue with, whilst he went up to pay Charlie asked me what I thought, I looked at Ruby who was anxiously waiting for me to say I didn't like him which I didn't, how could I tell Charlie that,to say I didn't like him would have just looked like I was jealous even though that would have been the truth, I knew Charlie was looking for an answer so I just avoided her question and said if she was happy that was all that mattered.

Ruby was furious with me when I drove her back to Bianca's she asked if I still had any feelings for Charlie or had I lied to her too, I told her that I was still in love with Charlie, but I couldn't make her love me back, when she quite obviously didn't. Ruby said she didn't think so, that she believed Charlie was only with Daniel to make me jealous, I told Ruby it had worked I was very jealous but I couldn't show Charlie that because being jealous destroys relationships and Charlie clearly didn't look like she was trying to make me jealous she had that look in her eyes I had seen when we first got together, Ruby disagreed with me, I told Ruby that if she was right then I needed to play it cool otherwise I could end up pushing Charlie more towards Daniel.

I was about to drive away from dropping Ruby off, when Bianca appeared asking me to come in, because she wanted to talk to me about Charlie.

I went inside and, Bianca told me she had seen Charlie with Daniel a couple of days before down at the beach and, Charlie was nearly in tears because Daniel was having a go at her for talking to some guy who happen to walk past and said hi, Bianca said Charlie seemed to know this guy, but Daniel was angry because he said that Charlie had spoilt their afternoon together, she said he was really laying into Charlie, that she was walking along the beach with Liam and he had to intervene because Daniel had completely lost it and, it looked like he was ghoing to hit her, then when she asked Charlie about it later that day, Charlie seemed afraid to talk about it. Ruby asked if I could see what she was talking about now, that I really needed to get back to the bay to get Charlie back.

I told Ruby that I would finish the case I was working on, then I would ask Miles and Leah if I could rent a caravan for a while, Bianca said no I couldn't do that, I could move in with them, as Liam and April wouldn't mind, April said no it would be fun and it would cheer Ruby up. I was outnumbered, so I agreed, but Ruby had to let me sort this out my way. She hugged me and said no one would ever be good enough for Charlie except me, I was flattered by that and hoped all my effort would pay off, I did feel a bit better having spoken to Bianca because she had proved things weren't quite what Charlie had me believe they were and, Charlie was as happy as she had told me she was, but I wasn't sure why or why she would be with someone who was quite obviously a bully and would probably hurt her, especially being a police officer who dealt domestic violence all the time and, in our training we were trained to see the signs and this was definitely a sign Daniel was capable of domestic violence, it hurt that to see Charlie allow herself to be put in this position, but until Daniel did anything there was nothing I could do.

That night I went back to my apartment and started going through all my evidence so that I could present it to the Crown Prosecution Service, to see if they thought I had enough for a conviction. I was up all night making sure all the evidence I had was in order, so that I could get back to sort out what was going on with Charlie, and not have to worry about any come backs or having insufficient evidence, because I did not want any interruptions, if I was going to be keeping a very close eye on Charlie and Daniel.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Thanks again for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. ;-)**

I had finished my case and, had now moved, in with Bianca and Liam, it also meant I would be working with Charlie again, it was a bit tense at first because I wasn't on shifts like Charlie was, I could work 9 to 5, unless there were any incidences so it wasn't like Charlie could fix the rota that we weren't on the same shift, I think Charlie found it hard us working in the same station again because of our past relationship, so she tried to make things difficult for me by snapping at me all the time and trying to criticise my paperwork, I told her to that we had done this before so nothing she did was going to get rid of me that easy, that I should be the one who had a problem of us working together because she dumped me, not the other way round and, if I could cope with it, so could she, which was true I should have been the one who had a problem working with Charlie again, but I didn't.

I did feel awkward around the other officers, because they all knew Charlie and I had split up, but they did make me feel at ease, Constable Watson told me they were on my side not Charlie's, they thought she was an idiot letting me go, especially after all the trouble she had gone to, to help me stay in Australia in the first place, then just over a year, Charlie had decided she didn't love me anymore and was now dating a man again, they were confused as to what was going on in Charlie's head, I told Constable Watson, I was confused to, but I just had to accept it.

After a couple of weeks things calmed down, Charlie began to accept me being around, she stopped trying to make things difficults because she felt guilty for ending things with me, she even asked for my help, on a robbery that took place at the local supermarket, because she believed it was an inside job, so wanted my advice to see what I thought.

We even bumped into each other a few times whilst out running, or in the gym I was sure I saw Charlie watching me in the shower one day whilst we were at the gym, but when I jokingly asked her she denied it, although she looked rather red in the face. It was the first time I realised Ruby could be right and Charlie did still love me, but I didn't understand why she dumped me.

This whole situation with Charlie was bugging me, so I did an unofficial police check on Daniel, to see what background he had come from, he was new to the hospital and, I knew they wouldn't have had much information on him yet, so I had to do my own checks, but my search came up with nothing. I had to make sure Charlie never found out, I did a search on Daniel, so I contacted someone I knew who could hide any searches made, so Charlie was unaware I had, the odd thing was there wasn't even a drivers licence number or anything which I thought there would be, I knew he did drive, I had seen him, but there was nothing, not even his schooling details or his family.

I did some discreet enquiries at the hospital to find out where Daniel had come from, they said Daniel had told them he had qualified in Thailand, he had certificates to prove it but, I knew you could buy them online if you really wanted to, but never told them that at the hospital because, I wanted to believe they would have done proper checks to make sure everything was above board. They tmentioned that Daniel had attended a course, here in Australia also which he passed and, he was appointed not long after that.

He was squeaky clean, but too clean for my liking, but there was nothing to say he was up to no good. Ruby was really disappointed when I told her I couldn't find anything on him, I told her I wouldn't give up though, I would carry on looking, but I had no lead on where to look next other than actually asking Daniel out right, but that was going to be tricky seeing that Charlie thought the sun shone out of his backside and, he would probably tell Charlie, then she would want to know why I was asking, so unless he did anything to Charlie or Ruby there was nothing I could for now anyway.

I then decided that Ruby moving back home would be a good idea and possibly the best chance there was in finding out anything about Daniel and his background, that way she could keep an eye on Charlie too, Ruby wasn't happy but Bianca told her that she would be able to report back to me anything that she thought was going on, so Ruby agreed. Charlie thought I was being a good friend, in persuading Ruby to go home, but both Ruby and I knew there was more to it.

I gave Ruby a diary so she record anything that occurred between Charlie and Daniel within reason, I told her she had to keep it well hidden from Charlie, because she would go mad if she knew I was doing this, not to mention using Ruby too, although to be fair it was Ruby's idea anyway.

For days there was nothing, I would see Charlie and Daniel out together and, everything looked normal, except it was obvious that Daniel had taken a dislike to me because he found out that Charlie and I were more than just friends before she met him, I hadn't realised before that he didn't know Charlie was bisexual, but she managed to convince him it was him she wanted to be with that, that part of her life was completely over now, Charlie even asked Daniel to move in and everything seemed just perfect for them. Ruby's diary didn't show anything either, so that had been a waste of tme too.

As much as I hated them being together, I had to admit I was happy that Charlie was happy, because out of everything that had happened between us, I always wanted Charlie to be happy, if she wasn't then I wasn't either.

Then one night Ruby called me at 2am very distressed, asking me to go round, because Daniel had completely flipped, he was shouting at and calling Charlie all sorts of names.

I arrived about half an hour later, but Charlie assured me everything was fine it was just a misunderstanding, Ruby wasn't so sure and asked me to stay, but Charlie said there was no need that Daniel had calmed down, so I could go home, I reluctantly left telling Ruby to call me if it wasn't.

Ruby then called me again as soon as I got back to Bianca's and said Daniel had started having a go at Charlie again, so off I went. Charlie wouldn't face me, she had hid herself in her room telling me to mind my own business that couples rowed all the time, also that Ruby should not have called me I told Charlie I wasn't going any where until I knew she was ok. Daniel had stormed out threatening Ruby, as he passed her in the living room and stormed out of the house. Ruby told me he was angry she had called me saying she should have kept out of it that calling me was her biggest mistake, I told Ruby not to listen he would have to get through me first, if he ever touched her.

Charlie reluctantly let me into her bedroom, but she wouldn't look at me, Ruby had told me she had heard Daniel slap Charlie, I asked Charlie to look at me at first she wouldn't but then burst into tears I held her in my arms for ages, she told me she had made a big mistake getting involved with Daniel, she was so vulnerable I could see a cut just under her left eye where Daniel must have caught her with his ring. I went to get the first aid kit and sorted Charlie out. She asked why I was being so nice to her despite how she hurt me I told her that it was because I still cared about her, which I couldn't just switch off. I told Charlie she couldn't let Daniel get away with this, because he would do it again, Charlie said she knew that, but we could sort it out in the morning, or rather later as it was already morning.

Charlie asked me to stay, I was a bit surprised, but I agreed, Charlie said I could stay with her in her room, but I didn't think that was a good idea, so I opted to sleep in the sofa in case Daniel came back and caused any more trouble.

I didn't really sleep much I was worried about Charlie and in case Daniel did come back, because I was ready for him and would do anything to protect Charlie and Ruby.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter****27**

I had to go to work, but Charlie called in sick, I told Charlie that I would be back later to take a statement about what Daniel did to her, Charlie thanked me for the night before that she was really grateful for my help, I smiled telling her it was no trouble, that I would be there any time she wanted me to be. I hugged Charlie and said goodbye. I then headed to the station.

I decided I needed some help with this and, as I was too close to Charlie I thought I should pass this in to someone else because I couldn't guarantee I would not be able to keep my personal involvement separate from the case, so I talked to Constable Watson, whom I knew Charlie trusted, she didn't seem surprised at all when I told her what happened the night before, because just like Bianca and Liam she too, had noticed things weren't quite right with Daniel and had witnessed them arguing she thought then Daniel was going to hit Charlie because he got up really close when he was shouting and when he saw her looking at them he backed away and walked off.

I told Constable Watson about the checks made and, how I thought it was odd that there was nothing on him at all not even a driving licence number, Constable Watson agreed that was odd, she guessed Charlie didn't know about my checks, I said no and she couldn't find out either, because if she did, she would go mad at me, Constable Watson said she hoped I knew what I was doing, I told her I did, that I was sure there was something to find because when you can't find anything usually means there is something to find, I asked Constable Watson that if I needed her help could I ask, which I knew was difficult because of her loyalty to Charlie, Constable Watson said that she trusted my instincts and anything to help Charlie she would be there. I told her I hoped I was wrong but I was confident I wasn't.

I knew that this wasn't over and Charlie would probably wouldn't, press charges, Constable Watson said I would have to just tread carefully for now, as she would now also be keeping an eye on Charlie too.

We both decided I should be the one to deal with the assault on Charlie, because if Charlie did proceed with having Daniel charged, she would only ever want me involved no one would come close, so I decided to carry on with my enquiries, whether Charlie pressed charges or not.

A big bunch of flowers arrived at the station for Charlie saying sorry in big letters, which were obviously from Daniel, I offered to take them to Charlie, Constable Watson said I should just throw them in the bin where they belonged, but I said no it had to be Charlie's choice, she told me to let her know how I got on with trying to get Charlie to press charges.

I arrived at Charlie's a little while later, she was a bit better than she was when I left her earlier, I handed Charlie the flowers which she thought were from me at first until I explained they weren't they were from Daniel, not me Charlie then went to put them in water, I knew that she wouldn't be pressing charges against Daniel, but I still asked anyway and Charlie said she just wanted to forget the whole thing because she was embarrassed about it all.

I told Charlie I was worried about her and, that if this was the other way round, what would she be saying to me, Charlie agreed she would be worried too, but this with her was different she strongly believed Daniel never meant to hurt her it was just a spur of the moment thing, that she was sure he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again, because it had been her fault, she had wound him up, I asked how, but she said it didn't matter. I said that it was not an excuse for him to hit her.

Charlie asked me to trust her, when she said she wanted to forget the whole thing. I agreed to let it go for now, but decided that I would still keep the file open that I had compiled, I text Constable Watson to let her know, she replied that all I could do was wait until Charlie asked for help because, unless Charlie was willing to take this further, there was nothing we could do.

Ruby wasn't happy and, asked if I was just going to let it go, that Daniel wouldn't stop, when Charlie went to get me drink. I told Ruby there wasn't really anything I could do at the moment unless Charlie asked me to, but I would be keeping an eye on things much more closely, so she didn't have to worry.

Ruby asked if I was staying for dinner, I was ready to say no that I'd better be going, but Charlie said she would like it if I did stay for dinner, so I did.

We had a nice meal it felt like old times when we all had dinner together, we laughed and talked about our day. Ruby was happy for me to be there and Charlie seemed to be too, I couldn't help noticing Charlie kept brushing up against me, I couldn't tell if she was doing it deliberately or it was out of habit, I never responded where, as before I would have, but I didn't know if Charlie was aware of what she was doing.

After dinner Ruby offered to do the washing up, whilst Charlie and I went into the lounge and sat down to watch TV, Charlie, after Ruby had finished the washing up, she asked how I was getting on being back in Summer Bay, I said it was good to be back, Charlie said the other officers were certainly pleased I was back too, Ruby asked Charlie if she was happy I was back, Charlie said of course she was and smiled at me to show she was despite the fact, she had not made me so welcome when I returned, but Ruby didn't know this and I wasn't going to tell her either, because she was already annoyed with Charlie so I wasn't going to make it worse.

The time flew by and eventually Ruby went to bed, but asked if I was staying I said I couldn't but I would be at the end of the phone if she needed me, she kissed both Charlie and I goodnight, then went off to bed.

It was then just Charlie and me, I asked Charlie if she was ok and she said she was, she took hold if my hand and told me that she was glad I could still be there for Ruby despite everything, I told her it was no problem that I would always be, for Ruby and her, Charlie squeezed my hand tighter that she had still continued to hold.

Charlie then told me she was really sorry how things turned out, I lied and said it was fine, as long as she was happy then I would be happy, but if Daniel ever hit her again I would not take no for an answer I would charge him, Charlie said she was confident it wouldn't happen again.

It was getting very late so I decided I should go home, I asked Charlie if she would be ok, she said she would be.

As I left Daniel came home, he didn't look too pleased to see me, but was very calm towards Charlie, I left them to it, when he took Charlie in his arms and kissed her, he gave me a glare that said this was not over, I glared back at him, then walked to my car.

I meant what I told Charlie though I would Charge Daniel if he hurt her again with or without her permission, as no one would hurt her regardless of whether we were together or not, I still cared and would do anything for Charlie and Ruby.

I sat in the car for an hour or so just to make sure everything was fine, when nothing happened I drove back to Bianca and Liam's house.

I was still expecting a phone call, but there wasn't it was actually very quiet, but I knew that wasn't the end of it though and, I would get to find out Daniel's background one way or another I just had to be patient, because I was sure he would slip up somewhere and, I would ready to do whatever I had to, to get him as far away from Charlie as possible.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day I was called to an incident at the National Park. A body of a man had been found in a half burnt out car. I took Constable Watson with me and we met forensics there also to establish how the fire started and gather evidence of any involvement of someone else. It looked like at first that the car had caught light burning whoever was driving alive.

I, along with Constable Watson gathered as much evidence as we could after forensics had finished, obviously there was no identification, so we would have to wait for the post mortem to come through, which they said could take a couple of days.

Charlie had come back to work, when we got back to the station and, was keen to help in our investigation after I had explained where Constable Watson and I had been all morning.

I asked her if everything was ok with Daniel and, she told me it was, that like she had said it was just a one off and Daniel was really sorry for hurting her, she said he had asked her to tell me to stay away from her, because he said I was filling her head with poison, I asked Charlie how was she to stay away from me when we worked together, she said she did explain that to Daniel and he said that he would accept that, but Charlie wasn't allowed to listen to anything I said about him, she said she told him I hadn't said anything, he apparently said she should keep it that way. I said to Charlie that he was very paranoid and she agreed, but said he would come round eventually, he had also asked that I never step foot in the house again, I said that would be bit difficult when Ruby wanted me there not to mention I still owned half of it, so I had every right to go there if I wanted, but I would stay away for the time being because I didn't want to cause trouble for Charlie, Charlie thanked me for my understanding. This was the first time I had actually mentioned the house as being half mine I hadn't mentioned at all since I moved out, I didn't saying anything more about it I just concentrated on the case.

We went through all the evidence we had, but couldn't find anything significant that told us the identity of the man, the car had false number plates on it, so I couldn't trace him through the car and, we had nothing else, it was a complete mystery.

I got a call from the forensics to say the samples they took had shown that the car had been doused in petrol, there was also footprints near by and tracks from another car, so someone else had been there and it looked like they had watched the car go up in flames before driving off, they were even able to tell me what the other car was that was there too, which was a Lexus Hybrid, because they were able to match the tyre tracks to the tyres that would have been on that particular car, which gave me something to work.

I was hopeful that I would figure out what had happened here. I phoned the mortuary to find out how the man had died and they asked me to go there as there was things they wanted to show me, Charlie wanted to come with me, I asked what Daniel would say if he found out, because, I didn't want to cause trouble for Charlie, she said it was work and Daniel accepted that, so off went to the mortuary.

When we got there, they told us the body was a man and, whoever he was, he had received a severe beating before being burnt in the car, because his jaw was broken and, it was possible he was alive, because there was a struggle, but it wouldn't have taken long for him to pass out from the heat in the car, there was marks in both his wrists which suggested he had been tied up and there was fibres in his mouth so he had also had something tied round his face or stuffed in his mouth so he couldn't scream.

Charlie felt a bit sick, so she went outside for some air, I didn't feel too clever either when I thought about how this man must have suffered, before he died, but I had a job to do so I had to grin and bear it.

On the way back to the station, Charlie said how awful it would be to be burnt alive, that she couldn't think of anything worse, I had to agree, because it would have been an awful way to die and, now I had the task of trying to find out why someone would do this to someone else, it wasn't going to be easy, but I had something to go on at least which the of the other car that had been there too.

When we got back to the station Daniel was there waiting for Charlie, he had bought her lunch and thought they could go for a walk along the to eat their lunch, he gave me the same glare he had the night before, I just ignored it and went to go into the office, but not quite, so I could watch Charlie and Daniel leave.

I noticed that Daniel's car was in the car park when Charlie and I got back from the mortuary and it was a Lexus Hybrid, so when they both left the station I watched them go along towards the beach I then got an evidence bag and took a sample of the mud that was evident on the wheel arch of Daniel's car. Constable Watson saw what I was doing and asked me what was going on, so I told her that I was just checking, that I had a hunch that Daniel knew something about the body in the car because I remembered that when he came home the night, before his clothes were dirty and there was a smell of petrol on him and his explanation to Charlie, was that he had to change a tyre then when he went to fill up with fuel he spilt it all over him. Constable Watson said Charlie would go mad if she knew what I was doing, I asked her not to say anything to Charlie that if I was wrong then there would be nothing to worry about Constable Watson said she hoped I knew what I was doing. I asked her if she trusted me, which she said she did and, that she wouldn't say anything to Charlie.

I sent the sample off to the lab straight away and Charlie knew nothing by the time she came back, she said Daniel seemed stressed about something, but wouldn't say what was wrong when she asked him, I asked her if she had mentioned anything about the case to him and she said no why, I told her because I didn't want to make it public knowledge that we had found a body in a burnt car, but truth was I didn't want Daniel finding out, because I was more suspicious of him now. I wanted to be wrong for Charlie's sake, but I had a bad feeling, that my suspicions were right.

It had been a long day, by the time I went home and, all I wanted to do was sleep, but Ruby called to say it had kicked off again with Daniel that he had been drinking and, had even threatened to hit her, by the time I got there Charlie had asked him to leave otherwise she would arrest him, he didn't hit Charlie this time. but it came close, he had, had a bad day, someone had died at the hospital and he had been suspended pending further investigation and when he came home Ruby had invited friends from school over and they were playing music, Daniel threw them out of the house and, Charlie came home to find Daniel threatening Ruby and, had asked her to call me because she was worried Daniel was going to hit her or Ruby, but managed to gain control and tell Daniel to go and calm down.

Charlie asked me to stay again in case he came back, but he didn't constable Watson called to say they had picked him up causing trouble at Angelos after getting drunk. I told Constable Watson what had happened, that she was to just let him sleep it off then let him go without charging him.

Charlie asked why I did that and, I told her I did it for her, not Daniel.

The rest of the night was peaceful.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Constable Watson woke me up early the next morning to say a lady had come in to report her brother missing. I woke Charlie up to tell her I had to go and, would see her at work, if she needed me she was to just call me.

When I arrived at the station I was met by a lady called Margaret Nixon, she told me that her brother Steve was missing, that they always met up at least once a fortnight to catch up and the night before he was meant to be at her house for 6.30, but he never showed up, and never called, she had called his mobile, but there was no answer, so she went round to his house, but still nothing she said she had a spare key so she let herself in and all Steve's clothes were still in his wardrobe and, everything looked like it was where it should be and, she said if Steve couldn't make it he would always call to re arrange, but not this time. She also said he hadn't shown up at work or called them, something he never did.

I took all the details and the address and headed straight round there with Constable Watson, I called to arrange a search warrant after getting permission from the sister to do a search.

I didn't inform Charlie because she wasn't due in for another couple of hours and I couldn't wait that long, because I needed to find out if the body we found was this missing Steve Nixon.

We arrived to see someone running away having broke in, the place was in a bit of a mess so again I had to call forensics to see if whoever that was running away had left any prints.

After forensics had left Constable Watson and I proceeded with our search for any clues to see if the body we found was Steve. There was a glass in the sink, so I took that to see if we could get any DNA from it. Someone had tried to wipe the contents of the pc that was there, but didn't quite get to finish it so we took that along with a laptop we had found, and various other items.

It took us over two hours to gather as much evidence that we could, I wanted to find anything I could to find out why Steve Nixon had gone missing.

We took the pc and laptop to an IT specialist to see what they could find on them and everything we had gathered for DNA we took to the lab then headed back to the station.

When we got back Charlie said the Chief Superintendant had called he wanted an update on the body in the car.

I called him to tell him where we were with the case and, he seemed happy with our progress and, asked me to keep him informed.

Then the lab called with the result of the sample I took from Daniel's car, they said it was a match. I never said anything to Charlie just yet, I spoke to Constable Watson who told me I needed to tell Charlie because her life could be in danger, I wasn't sure because I was sure Charlie would say that I was just jealous that she had moved on, but I also knew that it was the right thing to do.

I asked her if I could have a private word, I thought it best if I spoke to Charlie away from our colleagues so I asked them to go out on patrol for an hour or so, except Constable Watson because she already knew, so I asked her to man he desk and took Charlie into our office and, I told her everything I knew, she just stared at me at first then asked me if I had set him up or I was just saying all this because I was jealous or something, I told her that if she didn't know me by now then she never would, that I would never do that to her no matter how much it hurt to see her with someone else.

She looked at me asking if I was sure, I told her I was, I also told her that I didn't think Daniel was who he said he was either and tild her about the checks I did on him and there was nothing, not even his driving licence number which should have shown up, but didn't, Charlie asked why I hadn't said anything before, I told her how could I when I didn't really have anything until now.

I told Charlie she couldn't be involved in the case anymore because of her connection with Daniel or whoever he is supposed to be, that only Constable Watson would be helping me, with that Constable Watson came in to our office to say the body we found was Steve Nixon's.

Charlie almost collapsed but I caught her telling Constable Watson to get Charlie some water. I think Charlie knew I was right, but didn't want to admit it, she asked if the reason I had suspected Daniel was because when he came home the other night he was dirty and had the smell of petrol on him, I said yes that if she had been investigating this case she would have too, she nodded that she wpuld have.

Charlie asked what was going to happen now, I told her that I couldn't arrest Daniel yet, because I needed more evidence, but first I needed to go and tell Steve Nixon's sister that the body we found was her brother, Charlie said she would do it, that if she couldn't directly be involved in the case she could at least do that. I agreed because I needed to go through stuff we took from Steve's house.

Whilst Charlie was gone I got a phone call from IT specialist that we took Steve's computer and laptop to and, they told us that there was information to show Steve was actually involved in forgery that he had details on there of identities he had forged as well as driving licences, qualifications, and anything else to change someone's identity.

I asked if they could possibly bring everything to the station so I could go through it all. Charlie came back and had brought Daniel's clothes that he had on the other night so we could send them off to the lab too.

I had also found a copy of another driving license with the name Paul Barker, with Daniel's picture on it, so I ran a check which showed he was wanted for murder for his wife and children in Adelaide and was currently on the run. I told Charlie not to go home to go straight to Bianca's and take Ruby with her and I asked her not to speak to Daniel to at all and only answer if it's me, if Daniel came to the station or called then he would be told she was out on patrol and wasn't contactable and Ruby had gone to the city to see Morag.

I contacted the Chief Superintendant to let him know I was ready to make an arrest, I told him I needed a patrol car outside Bianca's house to protect Charlie and Ruby, he told me to go ahead and arrange it.

I also called Bianca to let her know what was hapoening and give her option to a hotel with Liam and April, but Bianca said no she would rather stay so she could keep an eye on things too.

I had asked every available officer to be ready to go and arrest Daniel, we had to time it properly so that Daniel wasn't expecting us, so I arranged with everyone to be ready at 4.30am to go and arrest him the next morning, I was happier that Charlie and Ruby wouldn't be there, because they were safely at Bianca's house with a patrol car outside, so Daniel would be really stupid if he tried anything.

I was about to leave the station to get in my car, when Constable Watson insisted on driving me home, telling me that the Chief Superintendent had instructed that she do that, because he thought I might be at risk too, after Charlie had told him Daniel had made a threat against me also and he didn't want to take any risks, I reluctantly agreed.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After dropping me home Constable Watson said she would be back to pick me up at 4am, the next morning.

When I got inside the house Charlie was waiting up for me, because she wanted to know what was happening, so I told her that we were arresting Daniel at 5am the next morning.

Daniel had been calling all night, but she had done as I had told her and not taken his calls, she let me hear his messages and, you could tell that he was worried about something because he was desperate to talk to her.

Charlie said she wished she'd never met Daniel and, how she felt really stupid, I asked why she wasn't to know he wasn't who he said he was and was a murderer, that if he hadn't made the mistake of dating a cop then assaulting her and, killing Steve Nixon then leaving a trail of evidence for us to find, he may not have got caught out.

My guess was that Steve had threatened to shop him, so he thought killing him would cover up his true indentiy, he then broke into Steve's house hoping to wipe everything off Steve's computer,he obviously did not realise that the data on a hard drive can still be retrieved even if you delete everything off the hard drive, plus Steve had kept a file which was obviously security if anything happened to him.

Charlie said she was tired and, wanted to go to bed, Ruby was sharing with April so Charlie could have a room to herself, but she said she didn't want to be on her own, did I mind sharing too, I said if that's what she wanted then it was fine with me.

We went into the bedroom, which we used to sleep in when we first got together. Charlie mentioned that it was funny being back in the same room together. We sat on the edge of the bed side by side, and we talked about when Daniel hit Charlie, she admitted that she was relieved Ruby had called me, because she was terrified of Daniel and that he had threatened to kill Ruby that night when he hit her and, that was why she forgave him and gave him another chance, she knew I was been right he would hit her again, but was worried about Ruby plus he had threatened to hurt me to and she didn't want anything to happen to either of us, I told her that Watson had told me Daniel had made a threat against me, which is why she brought me home, Charlie said she had asked the Chief Superintendant to get Watson to bring me home because she was worried and didn't want anything to happen to me. I told her she should have just told me, I would have protected Ruby and her and he would have been really stupid to have tried hurting me, Charlie said she knew that but was so shocked that he hit her, she wasn't thinking straight, she just panicked.

I looked at her and I asked her where the tough Cop Charlie had gone, because that Charlie wouldn't have let Daniel hit her like that and, certainly wouldn't have allowed him to manipulate her to give him another chance to do it again, she would have let me charge him with assault, that's what she would have advised to any other woman in that position, Charlie said that person had disappeared the day Brax raped her. I put my arm round her apologising for not realising she was still having problems with what Brax did to her.

I asked Charlie how she ended with Daniel in the first place, Charlie said he had been a charmer and she just stupidly fell for it, because she was lonely and didn't want to be on her own, that she regretted us splitting up, but thought that was what I wanted too, because I didn't fight enough for us to stay together, I asked if she had been testing me, she said kind of yes, I said I was a bit disappointed that she felt she needed to do that, that I never wanted us to split up I just went along with it for her, because I loved her so much I didn't want her to end up hating me if I tried to push for us to stay together, I told her sometimes loving someone also meant knowing when to let go no matter how much it hurt, that it wasn't always about fighting to keep the person you love, I told Charlie I loved her so much that I was prepared to let her go, because I wanted her to be happy, but splitting up with her, was definitely not what I wanted at all, that's was why I reacted so badly when she asked me to go to dinner with her, that I thought it was tell me that she wanted us to get back together, Charlie admitted that she was already seeing Daniel then but didn't know how to tell me so it was easier to tell me we should go our separate ways. Charlie aplogised again, I told her it didn't matter now.

We both got undressed and got into bed, it felt a bit weird getting undressed in front of each other after so long apart, we both looked at each other and there was still this obvious spark between us.

I had become insecure sleeping, so I put on a nightshirt, Charlie asked why I told her I couldn't sleep without a nightshirt on anymore since we split up, she apologised again, I told her there was no need I was cool about it. I couldn't sleep with nothing on when Charlie and I first got together, but she helped me get over that, but when we split up I became insecure again, although my insecurity issues were minor compared to Charlie's.

We kept our distance, or rather I did Charlie didn't seem to mind being right next to me almost touching, it was like she wanted to touch me, but wasn't quite sure how I would react.

For some reason she felt she needed to tell me that when she slept with Daniel it was nothing like it had been with me, she also told me she lied when she said that us being together had been a mistake, because it wasn't it had been amazing being with me, I didn't answer, I just lay there staring at her because I wasn't sure exactly why she felt she needed to tell me that, I had the chance to have go at her for treating me the way she did, but I decided not to, Charlie sensed this and, apologised for treating me very badly, I still didn't answer until Charlie said she loved me, I told her I loved her too and, before I knew it Charlie had leaned closer to me and kissed me, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her back, but I thought that Charlie was vulnerable and upset that she didn't know what she was saying or doing, so I pulled away, I knew this would hurt Charlie, but I needed to focus on arresting Daniel and responding to Charlie's advances on me was not my priority right then, even if it was what I had wanted.

I told her I was sorry, but I didn't think that was a good idea, she sort of agreed, but I could tell she was still hurt I rejected her, so I took her in my arms and cuddled her, telling her that we could sort things out if she wanted, once I had got Daniel in custody, then maybe we could go out or something, she said she would like that.

Charlie said she loved me again that she knew she had been really stupid, but wanted to make things right between us, I said ok, I didn't want to hope too much because I wasn't sure if Charlie would change her mind once all this stuff with Daniel was over, so I tried to put it to the back of my mind.

We fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I woke up at 4am Charlie was still cuddled up to me, I tried to get out of bed without waking her but failed, she told me to be safe she didn't want anything to happen to me. I told her I would be fine she didn't have to worry she got out of bed whilst I was getting dressed and kissed me on lips telling me she meant what she had said last night that she wanted to make things right between us. I smiled at her and said I had to go. I kissed her and told her I would see her later.

Constable Watson came to pick me up, like she said she would, she asked how Charlie was, I told her Charlie wasn't too bad, I mentioned how I thought Charlie was asking for us to get back together, but I wasn't quite sure Constable Watson asked why, so I explained what had happened between Charlie and I the night before, Constable Watson told me that Charlie was most definitely wanting to get back with me, Constable Watson asked if it was what I wanted, I told her yes, but was worried that Charlie might change her mind again that I couldn't go through that again, Constable Watson said everyone deserved a second chance and she doubted Charlie would change her mind again, because she could see even when Charlie was with Daniel it was me she wanted not Daniel, she had witnessed the way Charlie looked at me all the time and the mere mention of my name Charlie would go dreary eyed, she said I looked at Charlie the same way and it was obvious we belonged together, I told Constable Watson I hoped she was right.

When we arrived at the station the other officers were there too, all ready to go.

I made everyone put on bullet proof vests just in case, I had no idea what Daniel was capable of, he had already killed 3 times before, so would not be bothered about killing a police officer.

We made our way over to mine and Charlie's house, it was in darkness, I still had my key, so we didn't need to kick the door down I unlocked the door as quietly as possible so that we didn't wake Daniel.

I could see in the darkness that he had ransacked the house I thought I would have to come back later to sort everything out before Charlie and Ruby came home. The other officers ran up the stairs to the bedrooms, but they were all empty. Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

My phone rang an unknown number showed up on the screen it was Daniel he said did I think it was going to be that easy to arrest him. He said he wanted me to meet him but I'd better make sure I went on my own, with no backup, if I wanted to make sure nothing happened to Charlie and Ruby.

Whilst I was on the phone I sent the other officers to look outside, because it was obvious Daniel was watching us, but they never found him, he had made a mess upstairs too, my guess was, he did it because he knew, I was on to him and, that was the real reason Charlie didn't come home, he must have realised the clothes he had on the night after he hit Charlie had been given to me for forensic evidence.

He told me to meet him at 6pm at the National Park and, he would give himself up and, confess to everything.

I told two of the other officers to go to Bianca and Liam's house straight away and stay with Charlie and Ruby, along with the other 2 that were already there, that I would call Charlie to let her know what was going on.

Charlie wasn't asleep when I called to explain what was happening, I told her that until Daniel had been caught Ruby wasn't to go to school unless accompanied by an officer, Charlie said Ruby could stay at home so she could keep an eye on her, I agreed that was probably the best idea, that when she came in for her shift later that day, she was to wait for Constable Watson to collect her, Charlie asked about whether I was going to meet Daniel like he had asked, I told her I would speak the our Chief Superintendant first to see if he would give the go ahead, I told her she was not to worry about the case, that she was to concentrate on keeping safe.

I contacted Matt and he gave the go ahead for me to meet Daniel, but on the understanding that I was wired and had enough backup, so Daniel wouldn't get away again, he told me to be careful.

By now we had the results back from Daniel's clothing it was definitely him, who killed Steve and more information came in to say he hadn't just killed his wife and children, he had also been responsible for other murders too, because his DNA had matched the DNA found at the scene of the other murders, plus he was also directly responsible for the death at the hospital. I was surprised he managed to get away with it for so long, because apparently he had been on the run for about 2 years or so.

I started to wonder if he had deliberately targeted Charlie, but I had to figure out why, I had thought he might have had connections with Brax and his brother Heath, but enquiries into that came up with nothing and, so did all the other enquiries I made, so I decided maybe my theory was wrong and Daniel meeting Charlie was just pure coincidence, at least that was what I hoped anyway.

Constable Watson said I shouldn't go and meet Daniel, that she had a bad feeling about it, I told her I would be fine, because I would have back up so nothing would happen. Constable Watson said if Charlie knew this latest piece of information, she wouldn't want me going through with it either, I told Constable Watson that I would be ok that she didn't have to worry.

Time was getting on and, I needed to get ready to go and meet Daniel, the backup was sorted out all I needed to do was get ready. I sent Constable Watson went to pick up Charlie.

I was just about to put on the bullet proof vest in the locker room when Charlie walked in, she told me that Constable Watson had told her about the latest piece of information on Daniel and how she had tried to talk me out of going through with meeting Daniel, I told Charlie that it was fine she didn't need to worry, I carried on putting the bullet proof vest on and, I picked up my blouse to put it on, when Charlie stopped me and kissed me, I didn't respond but Charlie pushed me up against the locker and kissed me so hard, I was powerless not to respond, she then pulled away saying that she would never forgive me if this went wrong, I said it wouldn't go wrong, she had to trust me, I took hold of her hands and kissed one of them saying I had to go. Charlie looked sad when I finished putting my blouse on and doing it up, she told me that if she didnt make it clear enough last night, then she would now, that she wanted us to get back together, I told her I did too, but I needed to do this, then we had things to sort out between us.

Charlie told me she wanted to come with me, I told her that it wasn't a good idea, that she was better staying at the station where it was safe for her.

As I left, Charlie said i'd better remember what she had said, that she had just got me back and didn't want anything to happen to me, I went back and kissed her, telling her everything was ok, that I would see her very soon.

With that, I left to go and meet Daniel, the idea was I would leave first just in case Daniel was watching the station the other officers led by Constable Watson, would give me 10 minutes then follow. One officer had to stay with Charlie at the station.

I knew Charlie would not listen, when I told her to stay at the station that she would have gone with Constable Watson and the others.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I was driving along towards the National Park, the kiss with Charlie was playing on my mind and how exciting it was, she had actually told me she wanted us to get back together and I told her it was what I wanted to, but deep down I was worried that she would get cold feet again and I wasn't sure I could let Charlie go even if she had hurt me in the worst possible way, I loved her and there was no getting away from that no matter what I tried to do.

As I was getting near the National Park, I saw something in the road, it looked like a tree or something blocking the way through, so I stopped to see what it was, I parked at the side of the road and got out to go and see exactly what it was in the road, just as I was getting closer to it, I could see it was a branch which looked as if it had broken off one of the trees, I was about to move it out of the way, when this car came from nowhere and hit me and threw me up in the air and back down onto the road, I couldn't get up because my head was hurting and I felt very dizzy, whilst I was laying there I heard the car stop and, someone got out, I tried to look to see who it was but couldn't focus, when the person got closer I realised it was Daniel, he came over to me to see if I was alive, he lent over me and said did I really think he was going to make it easy for me to arrest him. I pretended I was unconscientious.

What he didn't know though, was that I had come to meet him whilst wearing a wire so that everything he said would be recorded and used as further evidence against him.

I thought he was really stupid really, for someone who had gone to so much trouble in changing his identity, yet he never thought that I or Charlie for tthat matter would figure out there was something not right about him when he became aggressive towards her then hitting her, or coming back to a cops house with evidence all over him having killed someone, he must have known that once Steve was identified as being missing that we would put two and together, but he didn't hide anything, all he did try to hide was his true identity,but even that he failed to do properly, unless he wanted us to catch him, but now he thought he was getting rid me of me so he could go somewhere else and do the same all over again. Even Ruby was on to him and she was just a kid.

He stood over me for a few minutes, before going to walk away. I managed to turn my head, but couldn't lift it and shouted that he would not get away with everything that he had done, he turned and told me I was wrong. With that I heard sirens going everywhere and car doors opening, then I heard, Watson shout for Daniel to stop otherwise she would shoot him, he went to run but Constable Watson shot him.

I then heard Charlie screaming, I was right she had come with the others, she came running up to me, I looked at her and said sorry I know I should have listened to her,she told me that didn't matter now, she took hold of my hand I told her I loved her, she said she loved me too, and I had better not leave her, I promised that she wasn't getting rid of me that easy.

Constable Watson came over to say the ambulance was on its way and, that Daniel was dead, Charlie was extremely glad, saying it's what he deserved after what he's done to her family, squeezing my hand as she said it, she said she wished it had been her pulling the trigger.

The ambulance seemed to take forever to arrive there had been another accident on the way to summer bay, so they had to deal with that before coming to get me.

Charlie was frantic with worry because I kept drifting in and out of unconsciousness', which panicked her, not once did she let go of my hand, she kept shouting at me to wake up, if I fell unconscious, which I did several times, but Charlie was determined that I was going to stay awake no matter what it took.

When the ambulance finally arrived, Charlie asked Constanable Watson to take care of my car, because she was getting in the ambulance with me, Constable Watson told Charlie to stay positive that she was sure I would be ok, I heard Charlie tell Constable Watson that she hoped so, because she couldn't, lose me, not now.

On the way to the hospital my heart stopped twice apparently which frightened Charlie and, she was shouting at me not to leave her and demanding that they did something, I could hear them telling Charlie to calm down, that they would do their best for me but she had to let them do their job.

We got to the hospital about 30 minutes later after getting stuck in traffic, the ambulance driver had radioed ahead to say this was serious would they be ready for when we got there, which they were, after about 10 minutes, I was rushed straight into the theatre to fix a head injury and, my leg was bashed a bit.

Charlie told me I was in there hours and, it was the most agonising wait she ever had, she said she was slightly angry at me for not listening to her, but Ruby pointed out that I would never have been there, if she hadn't ended things with me and, ended up with a psycho, Charlie said this made her feel guilty and she, realised Ruby was right it was her fault,if she hadn't been stupid, then none of this would have happened, but she knew I wouldn't blame her, and wondered why she let me go in the first place, when I was the best thing in her life and I had made it clear that I still loved her, regardless of everything she had done to me.

Charlie told me, the time seemed to drag by, they had told Charlie my leg wasn't as bad as they first thought it was just fractured and would heal quite quickly, but there was a problem with spine, that I would be ok, but I would not be doing any heavy lifting or bending in the future because of it, but they were still operating on my head, as I had sustained a bad head injury which caused severe bleeding and a blood clot.

It wasn't until well into the night before I came out of surgery, Charlie refused to leave during that time despite them telling her there was nothing she could do and when I came out of surgery I would probably be asleep anyway.

They told Charlie I was in an induced coma because I had swelling to my brain, that they had managed to stop the bleeding and remove the blood clot, but I couldn't breathe on my own so they had connected me to a ventilator that would breathe for me and, the next 48 hours would be tough, they told Charlie to prepare for the worst because they weren't sure I was going to make it.

Charlie said she stayed all night and, not once did she leave my side, she said I looked so helpless connected to a life support machine and tubes coming out of me everywhere, Ruby was really worried too, but Charlie wouldn't let her stay because she told Ruby I wouldn't want her missing another day of school, so she asked Bianca to take Ruby home.

Every 15 minutes Charlie said the nurse would come in and check on me to make sure there were no complications, the machines would make funny noises which would make Charlie panic, but the nurses told her it was normal.

After 48 hours they told Charlie that it was a good signed that I had made it, but I would still need to be monitored, they suggested Charlie went home to get some rest because she would be no good to me if she was tired, but Charlie refused saying she had to stay with me, which they reluctantly allowed.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Thanks again for the reviews xtr75, I have got up to Chapter 36 and now I have got writers block after watching the cliffhanger on you tube and it has kind of thrown me, but I was also distracted because I started reading A New Beginning, which I hadn't intended on reading all the way through, but it has got me hooked, wow all the corruption going on has got me hooked. -) **

It was 6 weeks later before I came round from my coma, the swelling on my brain took ages to go down, but I had started breathing on my own after a week, so they were hopeful I would make a full recovery but werent sure if i would suffer any kind of brain damage. I remember waking up to hear Charlie begging me to wake up.

I looked at her sitting in a chair next to my bed with her head laying on me, whilst holding my hand, I had squeezed her hand many times apparently so Charlie never reacted when I squeezed her hand to let her know I was awake, she was crying which Ruby had said had done every day, she hardly left my side except to go to work, she had arranged to do day time shifts only so she could stay with me every night.

I made Charlie jump because I asked her why she was crying, Charlie's frightened look soon turned in a relieved smile when she realised I had woken up from my coma. Charlie couldn't say anything at first because she wasn't sure if she was dreaming and kept asking if I was really awake. I told her I was and she then went to get a doctor.

They asked Charlie to wait outside whilst they did some tests to make sure I was really ok. They asked me all sorts of questions about my name where I was from, did I know where I was or what had happened to me, that was a bit blurred but they accepted what I thought had happened,they even asked where I was living, which I was able to answer nearly every question they asked, they seemed really pleased with me.

They then allowed Charlie to come back in, they said initial tests showed there was no permanant damage, which they were happy with. My leg had healed nicely, but they told me I would need to be careful with my back as there was slight damage there that wouldn't heal, but with physio It should get better than it was now.

I asked Charlie if she was mad at me for not listening to her, she was surprised I had remembered anything about that night, I told her I didn't remember that much, but I did remember what she had said to me about not going to meet Daniel, then I wasn't sure if I had dreamt the rest as there were blurred images in my mind of a car hitting me and, someone talking to me, but that was all I could remember, but I did remember everything beforehand. I asked Charlie again if I had messed everything up with her, for not listening to her, Charlie said she was mad at me at first, but Ruby had a go at her saying everything had been her fault in the first place, that she had no right to be angry at me because she had caused my accident. Charlie then asked if I was mad at her, I told her no I wasn't I loved her so how could I be mad at her, she lent over me and we kissed, it felt amazing kissing her again, that night we kissed when I was going to arrest Daniel had been amazing but I didn't want to hope that we were getting back together, to find Charlie had now changed her mind again.

I told Charlie that there was stuff we needed to talk about, but first I needed to get out of the hospital and home, Charlie worriedly asked where home was because I had been living at Bianca and Liam's for the past few months and, before that I was staying in an appartment in the city, I replied asking Charlie where did she want my home to be, she said she would like it if it was with her, but understood if it wasn't what I wanted just yet, I told her,with her it was then, Charlie was really happy and I saw a tear run down her face, which she didn't think I saw, when she discreetly brushed it away.

I also explained, that I probably wouldn't be able to deal with stairs at the moment because I would need lots of physio to help build my muscles up again, Charlie said it was fine she would sort it out, that I slept in the bedroom downstairs which had it's own bathroom and, she would get it finished before I went home, we were originally going to have that as our bedroom, when we bought the house, but it needed decorating and the bathroom wasn't finished, when Roman owned the house he started it, but never finished it, due to the fact he was taken in custody by the army for war crimes and, Charlie and I said we would get it done, but didn't get round to it, but now we needed to, Charlie said I wasn't to worry about it that everything would be sorted out.

Ruby came in to see me and, I saw how hurt Charlie was when Ruby asked how her most favourite person in the world was, I looked at Charlie and Ruby made it clear she was talking to me, I asked Charlie to get us all a drink as I was sick of just drinking water, as she left I told Ruby to give her a break, that she knew she messed up and was trying to fix things, Ruby said she couldn't believe how reasonable I was being about all this, that I could have died because of Charlie, I told Ruby it was still my choice to go after Daniel, not Charlie's she asked me not to go, but I still did anyway, Ruby said maybe, but I had only done that because I wanted to protect both Charlie and her, I agreed but it wasn't Charlie's fault Daniel wanted to kill me, but the good thing is he never succeeded so I wanted her to give Charlie a break for me if not for Charlie, because I knew Charlie was feeling bad about everything and was trying to make up for it.

I could have given Charlie a hard time, which some would say she would have deserved, but that just wasn't me, I loved Charlie I never stopped even when she said she didn't love me anymore I never stopped loving her and I knew we had things to work through and it was take time, but I was sure it was what I wanted and Charlie did too, but somewhere along the way she forgot that and got confused, but I was sure we could work it out.

Charlie came back with our drinks, Ruby asked if she would be coming home each night, now that I was awake, I answered for Charlie saying yes she would because I was fine so she didn't have to worry, Charlie reluctantly agreed, Ruby said she would cook dinner, Charlie said it was ok Ruby said no she wanted to, I told Charlie to let Ruby do that for her, if she wanted to.

Ruby left after drinking her drink, saying she needed to get herself organised to cook dinner for Charlie, Charlie told her not to go to, too much trouble for her that salad would be ok, Ruby laughed and said she could do better than a salad, she kissed us both goodbye then left.

When Ruby had gone, Charlie thanked me for speaking to Ruby, she said she had heard what I had said and really appreciated it, I told her I never wanted to come between her or Ruby, Charlie said I hadn't, that the trouble with her and Ruby had been all her fault for dumping me then being stupid and getting mixed up with a murderer. I told Charlie to give Ruby time she would come round. Charlie told me I was amazing and how lucky she was I had given her another chance, that she wouldn't mess up this time.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was another 4 weeks before the hospital would let me go home, by then everything was ready for me, the bedroom was decorated and, the bathroom was finished, I didn't have to worry about anything, Charlie had got some of the officers at the station to help and a plumber to finish installing the bathroom.

I had to use crutches for a few weeks longer, but apart from that I was ok in myself considering everything I had been through.

Charlie was really agitated in case she did anything wrong, I had to tell her not to worry, everything was going to be just fine. Charlie wasn't sure whether I wanted her to share the bedroom or not so she didn't assume anything, she just thought it might be better if she slept in our old room until I was ready, we would have dinner, watch tv together then Charlie would kiss me goodnight and go off to bed herself, I could tell she didn't like leaving me on my own, but didn't want to push me too much in case I told her I didn't want us to be together anymore.

After a few days, I realised Charlie wasn't actually going to bed, she was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, so when she had checked on me for like the 10 time in one night I asked her to get in the bed beside me, when I asked her why she was sleeping on the sofa, she told me she couldn't sleep in bed knowing I was downstairs on my own, so it was easier to sleep on the sofa so that if I needed anything she would be there to get it for me, I kissed her telling her she should have just told me, had I known she was sleeping on the sofa before now, I would have told her to come in with me sooner, Charlie said she didn't want to put any pressure on me because she knew she couldn't expect everything to just go like it was before, but she just needed to be near me, I kissed her again and, said I thought it was time we talked, Charlie agreed.

I let her go first, she said she knew she had messed everything up by telling me she didn't love me anymore, she did still love me, she never stopped, but she had been working so much that she thought she was driving me away anyway, so she thought I would get bored and end up leaving her, which is why she said that, but then I did leave her In the end, but she knew that was only because I wanted to make things easier for her and, meeting Daniel was a mistake, he was just there I had left and for a stupid moment she thought that maybe being with me wasn't what she wanted after all, but when they were together all she could think about was me, she also said that I had been right when I asked if she was looking at me in the shower when I asked her, whilst we were at the gym, because she was and made her realise what she was missing.

Charlie said the first row with Daniel had been about me, because when he was making love to her, she cringed when she was telling me that, but I never reacted I just let her carry on talking, she said that she had called my name, which made Daniel go mad when he realised we had been together as a couple and was the reason he hit her, then everything just esculated from there,

When I came back to work at the station, she made my life hell, because she felt guilty at the way she treated me and, I was so nice about everything, which made it worse, she knew she couldn't stay with Daniel but was stuck in a situation that she wasn't sure she could get out of, until I was investigating him for murder.

Charlie said she always screwed up relationships one way or another, that although it may not have seemed like that to me, but I was truly the best thing that happened to her and, she hoped I was willing to give her a chance to prove she meant it, she said she loved me and was really sorry for everything she put me through.

It was then my turn to talk I told her I was never bored and wanted so much to sort things out, but she had pushed me away telling me I was selfish, all I wanted was for us to be together, that meant doing things together like going to the movies, or the pub or anywhere as long as we were together, not like it was Charlie always working and not seeing each other except in bed but even then I would be asleep by the time Charlie actually got in, or I never saw her at all because she ever came home. I knew we worked at the same police station together, but I told her that was not the same.

I told Charlie I had loved her the first time that we kissed when she came round that night I found out Blanche had died, I hadn't intended on falling in love when I came to Australia, but I did and I was really happy, especially when Charlie had asked me to stay permanently and although I loved Mel when we was together my love for Charlie was much deeper than that, I had feelings I have never had before and no matter what she did I couldn't just switch them off, I also said Charlie was the best thing to happen to me too, that as much as I was a bit disappointed at the way things turned out, I still loved her and wanted so much for us to get past all this and be happy together, but it was going to take time for me to trust her and, she had to give me that time.

I agreed with Charlie about destroying her relationships, because she had tried to do that to us and almost succeeded and I told her about how I had thought about going back to the UK when we first split up, Charlie looked at me worriedly and, said she was glad I didn't, I took her hand and smiled saying I was glad too.

I also made a point of telling Charlie that she didn't have to worry that if we had a row or disagreement I wouldn't throw all this back in her face, because I wasn't like that, but I couldn't say the same for Ruby because she was the one who was most upset about all that had happened between us, that I had talked to her and hopefully wouldn't be too bad.

Charlie said she could cope with Ruby being hard on her because it was nothing new, Ruby had been doing that since she found out Charlie wasn't her sister, but her mother, but she wouldn't be able to cope if it was me even if she knew she would deserve it. I told her she didn't have to worry about me because I would never do that.

We kissed and Charlie tried deepening the kiss further and proceeded to put her hand inside my nightshirt, but I pulled away saying we needed to get some sleep, I could see how disappointed Charlie was but I wasn't ready for that just yet, I needed time, I couldn't help thinking of her and Daniel together wondering if she would compare us, I know she was seeing Brax before we got together but this was different I was in love with Charlie and, I felt like she had betrayed me, which despite her telling me that she never stopped thinking about me, I had this notion in my mind that she may have enjoyed being intimate with Daniel and it was something I needed to know, which I had the opportunity to ask her but decided not to, which was wrong especially as I had told Charlie she needed to talk to me about how she was feeling.

It played on my mind and, it stopped me from sleeping, Charlie was awake too and asked me what was wrong I lied and said nothing, but she didn't buy it and demanded I told her what was wrong, that I had gone on at her about being honest with me and telling me what she was feeling, now it was my turn to be honest with her.

I really struggled asking her if she enjoyed being with Daniel, she was not surprised I was asking or being worried about it, because she said she would have felt the same if it was the other way round, she asked if I wanted to know if she had an orgasm with Daniel, I nodded in reply, she said no because all she could think about was me, that the night they argued and Daniel hit her she did feel turned on and thought she would orgasm because she was imagining it was me making love to her, not Daniel, which is why she called out my name and made Daniel very angry.

Charlie asked if I had lost my confidence to make love to her again, I said that I had a bit yeah, because I didn't want to do anything wrong, she said I never did anything wrong before and, she was confident I wouldn't now either, that I should stop worrying about it and, just be myself, not worry that she might be comparing me with Daniel or Brax for that matter, because she had never done that, although she admitted that she had compared Daniel to me and could honestly say there was no contest, that I was far better than Daniel and Brax, but she couldn't explain why she went there in the first place.

I asked Charlie what would happen if she felt like we were drifting apart again, would she dump me then go off with another bloke, Charlie was a bit annoyed I asked her that, she said our relationship had no guarantees for the future, but all she could do was tell me now that she loved me and wanted to be with me, no one else that, she made a mistake but couldn't I at least try and believe that she wouldn't do it again, I said I would but Charlie could read my face that was saying I still wasn't sure, I think she thought I was getting a dig at her after saying that I wouldn't, but it wasn't like that I just needed to know where I stood if things went wrong again I couldn't go through all of this again. She had tears in her eyes when she said she should go back to our room until I was obviously ready, with that she got out of the bed and left the room, I called after her not to go and, said I was sorry, but she just carried on out the door, I heard her then run up the stairs and the door slam shut.

I felt terrible she did look genuinely sorry and I just blew it, I couldn't just leave it there I had to reassure her that I did believe her when she said she loved me and wouldn't hurt me again, some would say I shouldn't have felt bad about asking Charlie questions like that, but that was me, I wouldn't genuinely hurt someone no matter what they did to me.

I had to tell her that straight away that I was sorry for hurting her feelings, so I got out of bed and hobbled on crutches to the stairs, I was half way up stairs when I stumbled and fell backwards, Charlie heard and came running to see me lying at the bottom of the stairs, she ran down to help me get up and helped me sit on the sofa, she asked what I thought I was doing, I told her I had to sort things out with her, she told me I was stupid for trying to get up the stairs on crutches, I told her I had to tell her that I did believe her, I was just being insecure, that I was sorry, Charlie said no it was her who should be sorry, it was after all her who messed everything up not me, she put her arm round me and asked if I had hurt myself and, did I need to go back to the hospital, I told her no I was fine, although I had actually lied I had hurt my ankle again but it wasn't that painful like last time, so I thought it was probably just a sprain, luckily I didn't hurt my back either which was a relief, because I had been told I needed to be very careful of my back from now on.

I told Charlie I didn't want us sleeping on our own I wanted her with me, I said that I wasn't sure I could sleep in our room again knowing Daniel had been in there, but I would like it if she moved all of her stuff to the downstairs bedroom with me, Charlie asked if I was sure, I told her I was and that I wanted us to hold each other like we used to, Charlie said she wanted that too and kissed me.

We finally went back to bed together at around 4am, I told Charlie that I loved her, she told me she loved me too, Charlie said it was just going to take a bit of time to get over everything that had happened I agreed, but said it wouldn't take too long I promised it wouldn't, we kissed again, then fell asleep In each others arms.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I woke up to find Charlie staring at me, she said she had been watching me sleep for a while, that she was going to wake me but I looked like I needed the sleep and she was enjoying just watching me, she said I was talking, I asked her what I had said, she said I was mumbling her name as if I was trying to find her or something she wasn't really sure, I told her I couldn't remember what the dream was about, Charlie said it didn't matter and leaned over to kiss me, she then said she would run a bath for me then make us breakfast whilst I was in the bath, because she didn't have to go to work today, then we could do whatever I wanted, I smiled at her, then leant up and kissed her, I then aplogised again for upsetting her, she told me not to be silly, I had every right to ask questions and be a little apprehensive as to whether this was with us was going to work, Charlie promised it would if we both try. I said I definitely wanted to do that.

A short while later the bath was run and Charlie was helping me get in it when she noticed a large bruise on my side from the fall down the stairs from the night before, she said she thought I'd said I wasn't hurt, I told her I wasn't not really anyway that I thought I had only hurt my ankle but it was fine, Charlie frowned at me asking if the bruise hurt, she then rubbed her hand over it, I told her no not really, which it didn't. Charlie left me to it, whilst she went to make breakfast, she told me that I was to shout if I needed anything, she then kissed me and went off to the kitchen.

I tried to get out of the bath myself, because I didn't want to disturb Charlie even though she told me to call her if I needed anything, I wanted to try on my own, but I couldn't manage it so I had to call her anyway, Charlie helped me get out of the bath and even helped me get dry, I saw her looking at me like she had when we first got together, she blushed when I smiled at her, then I took her hand and led her into bedroom, leaving the crutches that I was under strict orders to use at all times, in the bathroom, which Charlie didn't seem to notice, I proceeded to take off her dressing gown so that we were both equal, I was really nervous and Charlie knew this so, she told me, I should just relax that if I wasn't ready for this it was fine, she was nervous too, but tried to hide it, but I could still tell.

Once Charlie's dressing gown was off, I took her hand again and lowered her onto the bed, she asked if I was sure, I said I was, I asked if she was and, she said she was more than sure, then leant up to kiss me, it didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and our hands were all over each other, but just as things were about to go further, I panicked and pulled away, I don't know why it just happened, Charlie leant up and stroked my face and asked me if I was ok, I just told her I was sorry then tears started to roll down my face Charlie took me in her arms and told me it was ok, that maybe this was too soon and we should wait until I was really sure it was what I wanted, as I had just come out of hospital, she said that I didn't have to rush this at all that she understood. I told her I was sorry again that I just felt suddenly inadequate and lost my nerve, Charlie told me I needed to relax and not feel pressured and just let things happen.

We lay in each other's arms for a while, Charlie asked what was I thinking about, I asked what made her think I was thinking about anything, she said she could see it in my eyes, I told her that I felt guilty for rejecting her, she told me not too, because she had been the one who rejected me in the first which is why we were where we were now, so if it was anyone's fault it was hers. I told her that this wasn't revenge I would never do that, Charlie said she knew that, that I was to stop worrying about it and believe that she really does want this to work between us.

A few hours later we were both dressed when there was a knock at the door. Charlie went to answer it, to see who it was. It was the Chief Superintendant, he told me to call him Matt as we weren't at work now, that we only had to refer to him as Chief Superintendant when we were at the station, Charlie was really nervous when she went to make coffee for him, I could hear her dropping stuff everywhere.

Matt asked how I was doing, I told him I was doing ok, he said I was lucky to be alive, I agreed, I then asked if I was in some kind of trouble because I still went to meet Daniel when I had discovered he was a serial murderer, he said no he just wanted to let me know that my hunch that Brax was behind Daniel meeting Charlie was right, Brax knew him and Steve and, that Steve owed him a favour and, so did Daniel because Brax helped him change his identity from Paul Barker to Daniel Brown and knew all about his past, but then Steve was threatening to blow the lid on everything but they hadn't been able to establish why, so Brax paid Daniel to deal with it, which is what he did.

Charlie came out with the drinks and sat down beside me. I asked what Daniel was intending on doing to Charlie, and Matt told me that apparently Daniel was just supposed to scare her and make her feel so low that she would depend on him, that originally he was supposed to come between Charlie and I, but Charlie inadvertently created the perfect opportunity when she decided we needed a break, that all Daniel had to do was put on the Charm and Charlie would fall into his arms, which Daniel told Brax had worked a treat, then Brax told him to turn up the heat, which involved hurting her, but he wasn't allowed to hurt her badly, that when he hit her, he knew that it would be me Charlie would turn to for help and he had strict instructions to get me out of the picture, whatever it took, which was why he had asked to see me that night alone, because he had intended on killing me, but didn't anticipate that I would still have backup despite him telling me that I was if I didn't want anything to happen to Charlie or Ruby.

Charlie asked how they found all this out and, why she didn't know about it, Matt said that he instructed that everything be kept from her because she was already going through enough with me being in the hospital, and they didn't want to add to her problems, He went on to say that they found out everything because they obtained the CCTV from the prison where Brax was being held, which showed Daniel visiting Brax and a lip reader, who was able to see exactly what they were saying to each other, plus telephone records. I asked what would happen to Brax, Matt said he ended up back in court and has had another 2 years added to his sentence and has been moved to solitary confinement so he will never have contact with the outside world again.

Charlie said she had really messed up, I took her hand and told her not to worry, I was ok, she said that it was no thanks to her, that had she not been really stupid then none of this would have happened, Matt said that had I not trusted my instinct then things could have been very different, I said it was good they weren't and it was not Charlie's fault, I kissed Charlie's hand to reassure her that I did not blame her. I asked Matt if Charlie would be reprimanded for getting involved with Daniel, because I was formerly asking that he went easy on her because she didn't know that Daniel wasn't who he said he was. Matt said no they were satisfied Charlie wasn't aware of what was going on, but she needed to be more careful in future, that as police officer she couldn't allow herself to be compromised like that again.

Charlie looked at me and told Matt she would not be making that mistake ever again, that after nearly losing me, it made her realise exactly where she belonged and that was with me, Matt got a dig a Charlie telling her she was really lucky that after all I had been through I was very undetstanding and was goving Charlie another chance, I told Matt Charlie was fully aware on the consequences and it was behind us now, that I just wanted to forget about it and move on.

Matt, agreed not to mention it again. He was about to leave when said he had put me forward for a commendation because of my investigation, he believed as always I had done an excellent job in getting a result, and that if it wasn't for my investigation Daniel might not have got caught as quick as he did and, that was down to me.

Charlie was relieved when he left and excited at the same time, she told me she was really proud of me, I told Charlie I was just doing my job, Charlie disagreed and said I did more than that, I had gone beyond the call of duty to protect Ruby and her, which she could not put in to words how grateful she was that I was there to look out for them both, I told her I would do it again, Charlie said I was amazing, she said she loved me and then kissed me, we just sat and did nothing for the rest of the day, we just re acquainted ourselves with each other.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I was getting stronger every day, the physio was really helping and I was allowed back at work, but I was confined to the station, the problem with my back wasn't going to go away, but providing I didn't over do it, the doctors at the hospital said I would be fine to carry on at work at as I did before.

I settled back in to work as if nothing had ever happened to me except for Charlie watching my every move in case anything happened to me, I told her not to worry about me I was just fine and knew what I wasn't allowed to do.

It was very busy at work there seemed to be a spate of crime going to breaking into the surf club and even causing problems in the diner, which was keeping me busy doing the paperwork and, kept me out of trouble as Charlie put it.

Charlie moved everything down from our old bedroom and set everything up in our new room downstairs, we would lay in each lay cuddled up together talking about everything that we might be worried about, so we could sort stuff out unlike before when Charlie shut me out, this time she was very open about her feelings, which was good because it showed me she was really trying to make everything good between us, she did panic a few times in case I got worried if she had to work late so she would text me all the time, telling me what she was doing and, how she couldn't wait to get home, I had to keep telling her not to worry, I did understand that she had to work.

The only thing we never spoke about was us making love to each other, I think we both avoided it because we didn't want to put any pressure on the other, more so Charlie was worried about putting pressure on me, than I was her.

I never made any complaints about anything, it was only Ruby that did that if she was asked to wash up or Hoover because Charlie wouldn't let me do anything she practically waited on me hand and foot, and wouldn't even let me get out the bath on my own she was so worried something was going to happen to me, I had to tell her to let me breath, that nothing was going to happen, I was fine.

Ruby was very happy that I was home too and, told me that it was good to see Charlie back to her old self again, now that I was around, Charlie had told her how happy she was that I had given her a second chance and that she wasn't going to be making any mistakes this time, I told Ruby Charlie needed to relax a bit she was trying a bit too hard, which Ruby said was just to make sure I was happy which I said I knew, but Charlie did not have to worry, I was happy the way things between us were going.

Ruby asked if we had done the deed as she put it, because Charlie had told Ruby how I freaked out when we tried just after I had just got out of Hospital, I was a bit annoyed that Charlie had told Ruby that, but Ruby quickly asked me not to have a go at Charlie, that Charlie had only told her because she asked and, Charlie was just worried that she might have pushed me into it before I was ready, I said I wouldn't say anything. Ruby said I hadn't answered the question and I admitted that Charlie and I hadn't done the deed as she put it, I told Ruby that I shouldn't really be talking to her about it, I should be talking about it with Charlie because she would be annoyed with me too, Ruby said it was fine, who else was I going to talk to, when we were family now after all. I told Ruby that I should be talking to Charlie, Ruby said she was ok to listen, but I declined, saying no I would sort it out with Charlie.

Charlie came home not long after that and I felt guilty for talking to Ruby about something that was so sensitive and private, it made a bit of an atmosphere between us, because I was worried Charlie would be really angry if she knew I had discussed anything with Ruby even though I hadn't actuall said anything, Charlie sensed something was wrong, so she gave Ruby some money to go out so we could be alone and sort it out because she didn't want me stewing on whatever was bothering me.

As soon as Ruby left, Charlie sat beside me and asked what was wrong, because she wasnt stupid it was written all over my face that there was something wrong and Charlie wanted me to tell her what it was, no matter what, I was reluctant at first, because I thought Charlie would be mad at me for discussing our private moments with Ruby, but when I told Charlie she hugged me and told me I was being stupid and she was not mad at me, in fact she was glad I talked to Ruby because she had too and, I told her I knew because Ruby had told me, but I told her not to have a go at Ruby because she was just trying to help, that I didn't actually say a lot to Ruby anyway, but I felt bad at what I had said.

Charlie kissed me, telling me she loved me, she then deepened the kiss, she told me in between kisses that I was just to relax and focus on us and nothing else, she took hold of my hand and put it on her breast and, encouraged me caress her she told me she wanted this and, so did I but she knew I was scared but she didn't want me to be, she loved me and right then wanted to make love to me.

I didn't say anything, I just let Charlie take the lead, she put her hand on my breast and caressed me, then started to undress me, I said we might be more comfortable in our room, Charlie smiled at me then led me to our bedroom, where she continued to undress me, if I was honest it did feel exciting and I actually felt comfortable with what Charlie was doing, Charlie was really confident and I found my confidence to undress Charlie too, whilst teasing her which she enjoyed, once we were relieved from our clothes we lay on the bed and made love to one another, and I never freaked out I just enjoyed what Charlie was doing and then when it was my turn I felt confident to make Charlie happy as I did before we split up.

I told Charlie I enjoyed her being a bit forceful with me that it was probably what I needed, Charlie joked that she would do that more often if that was the response she was going to get, I told her I would very much like that, I told her I loved her then kissed her and we made love all over again and it was just as amazing as the first time.

It did feel amazing being with Charlie again and I think it was what we both needed, to reconnect with each other and not think about what had been happening over the past few months, that we should just be happy that we had got a second chance of happiness.

I knew it was still early days but I was determined that this time I would not give up without a fight, Charlie said I hadn't fought enough last time, so I was prepared to do whatever I could to make this work, Charlie was doing all she could to make up for the hurt she had caused and I wanted to make up for not trying hard enough.

It had been an amazing evening in all and I couldn't stop thinking about just how happy I was that Charlie and I had gotten over the biggest hurdle in our relationship since we got back together, it was my fault because of the way I was feeling, but I was glad Charlie took control because it was probably what I needed, I wasn't sure if I could make love to Charlie again because I couldn't stop thinking about her being with Daniel which wasn't healthy, even if that was Charlie's fault, I needed to get past that and she helped me do just that.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It had been a few weeks since Charlie and I got our relationship back on the right track, and everything was just perfect, even at work everything was good, in fact some might say it was too good, but it wasn't like that, we were in love and very happy and everything that had happened was long behind us now, Charlie would ask me occasionally if I was still happy I had given her another chance and I told her I was extremely happy, that she needed to calm down everything was just fine, she said she was worried something was going to go wrong. I told her it wasn't, we loved each other and, I trusted her when she told me that she was sorry for all the pain she caused me.

A letter arrived for me to attend a presentation in the city to receive my commendation award, so Charlie suggested we could stay there for a couple of days, I thought it was a great idea, because we both deserved a break after everything that had gone on between us.

Ruby wasn't too pleased at having to stay with Bianca whilst we were away, so I told her I would persuade Charlie to let her stay at home on her own providing there was no parties whatsoever, she reluctantly agreed after trying to tell me that having a party was what you did as a teenager if you were left at home alone, I made it clear no parties otherwise she would have to stay at Bianca's instead. Charlie took a bit of convincing because she knew Ruby would push her luck, I said I would take full responabilty I even said I would get Bianca to keep an eye on things, in the end Charlie agreed, she was still septical about it though and made it clear I would be in trouble if anything happened, I told her I trusted Ruby not to let me down and, Ruby promised me she wouldn't.

A few days later off we went, Ruby promised me again everything would be fine, I told her she had better not let me down because it would be my head on the block if she did, Ruby told me just enjoy being alone in a hotel room with Charlie.

Charlie was quiet on the way to the hotel so I asked her what was wrong, she told me that she felt a little bit weird because the last time we stayed in a hotel together we split up not long after that and before that she had been raped by Brax and was worried about being intimate with me so she ran off leaving me worried about where she had gone.

I took hold of her hand and told her not to worry everything was going to be fine, that we should just enjoy ourselves, Charlie smiled at me and told me I was right that she was just being paranoid something was going to happen.

We arrived at the hotel and checked into our room. We then decided to get ready to go out to dinner.

We had an enjoyable night, and after Charlie's initial fears she did relax and never mentioned about being worried again, we talked about my award which I hadn't even thought that much about until then, I told Charlie I was quite happy just to forget about the whole thing, Charlie asked if I was serious I told her I was, she didn't understand why, because she agreed with the Chief Superintendent, that if I hadn't trusted my instinct then things could have been a whole lot worse and, she for one was extremely glad I was on the ball and she knew that Ruby was too, I told Charlie I was just doing my job and what was expected of me, not to mention that our colleagues also played their part too, Charlie said I had done more than that, I told her that I didn't think so as I was the one who nearly died no one else, Charlie pointed out that was only because I was trying to protect those I loved, I told Charlie it wasn't like that, I wouldn't have done anything different if Charlie and I didn't have history, Charlie said she knew that and I should be proud that all my efforts paid off and, a dangerous man was caught, so he wouldn't hurt anyone else even if he was killed trying to escape and that was because of me, not the being killed part but he would have been. caught had he not tried to get away.

Charlie asked if I had prepared my acceptance speech, I said no I hadn't Charlie asked why, so I told her because I didn't think I deserved an award for just doing my job, Charlie said I did and, I wasn't to argue that she would write it for me, I didn't argue with her I just thought whatever made her happy.

We got back to the hotel and, Charlie was eager to write my speech which didn't take long, I read the paper just glancing every now and then at the expression on Charlie's face whilst she was concentrating, when she had finished she insisted I read what she had written. The speech Charlie had written said

I wanted to, say thanks for the commendation, but I was just doing my job and, I wanted to thank my colleagues for trusting my instincts and, helping me to investigate the case, also supporting me throughout, that I was accepting this commondation not jiust for me, but also on behalf of my colleagues too, because they also played their part in the investigation, not just me.

I couldn't have written it any better if I tried, I told Charlie how amazing it was that she knew me so well, to know that was kind of what I would have said anyway, Charlie said that she knew everything I was thinking because she had been with me long enough and know everything about me, that I wasn't one for making a fuss about stuff like that and I had pretty much said that, when I was told by the Chief Superintendant that I was getting a commendation anyway.

I actually started to truly believe that everything with Charlie was finally working out and we were going to be happy.

We went for a walk before going to bed, when we walked past some youths who started shouting abuse at us, when they saw us holding hands. I warned them that they had better back off unless they wanted us to arrest them, that kind of made it worse when they realised we were police officers, they tried to gather round us, Charlie went into defence mode telling me to stay behind her and warning them she would use extreme force if they didn't back off immediately, they were just about to come at us when a police car pulled up and two officers whom I had worked with when, I was working on the fraud case, got out called Sam and Mike, they told the youths they had better back away from us unless they wanted to be arrested, slowly they moved away, Sam asked if we was ok which we said we were, Mike asked when I was going to be working with them again I told them it was unlikely at the moment as we were pretty busy at Yabbie Creek, Charlie was standing there wondering what to say I could see she was a bit annoyed I hadn't introduced her to them which I should have done.

When I realised I told them she was my girlfriend and the Sergeant at Yabbie Creek police station, I took hold of her hand which she tried to pull away because she was angry with me, but I held on anyway. Sam asked if Charlie was who I had come to City to get away from, I said it wasn't exactly like that I had a job to do, I knew the moment she said it Charlie would be mad at me, so I said we had to go and, I may see them again soon, they offered to give us a lift back to the hotel but I declined because I knew Charlie wanted to have a go at me.

As soon as we had walked away Charlie pulled away from me trying to walk away, but I caught up with her and asked her what was wrong even though I knew anyway, Charlie asked if I had slept with Sam, I asked her where did that come from I had not been with anyone else other than her and Mel, Charlie looked at me and said that I wanted to though she could tell by the way Sam was looking at me and I was giving her the same look, which wasn't true that was all in Charlie's head. With that Charlie went to walk away from me again, I grabbed her arm to pull her back towards me and I kissed her before she had time to react, she was trying to fight it but soon relented and enjoyed the kiss, I pulled away and I said that I loved her and never stopped that she had got it all wrong about Sam, that Sam wasn't even gay, Charlie asked if that was what Sam had told me because from where she was standing it looked like Sam wanted me and I wanted her too, I told Charlie that wasnt true I had never had feelings for anyone else since I met her and never would, that Sam was married to another police officer, Charlie said that never stopped anyone, I told her as far as I knew Sam was not gay, although I wasn't actually sure of that myself, because Sam did seem to make a point of asking if she could help me when I was working in the City and, was always paying me compliments, even buying me lunch almost every day. I told Charlie even if it was true and Sam was in the slighest bit interested in me, I loved her not Sam that I wasnt intetested in Sam other than as a friend, nothing more, but if I had slept with Sam, which I didn't, technically it was none of her business as she had decided that she wanted us to split up not me, I apologised for saying that but she forced me into a corner and I had to defend myself, but it was true, if I had slept with someone else then Charlie had no right to say anything because at the time she had made it clear she didn't want me, so had I wanted to I could have, but I loved her too much so I never went looking for anyone else, when I still loved Charlie. Charlie looked at me hurt at what I had said, so I took her in my arms again and told her she had nothing to worry about I never slept with anyone else whilst we were apart and never would have.

Charlie then asked what I had told Sam about us splitting up, because she was very happy at getting a dig at her. I told Charlie I never went into details about us just that I had broken up with someone and that I had come to City to make it easier for her, Charlie asked if I had made it clear I wasn't interested in her, I said Sam never really did anything for me to have to explain I wasn't interested, although thinking about it, I guess maybe she had showed signs that she was, but I never gave Sam any indication I was interested in her or anyone else for that matter, Charlie said she believed me, because it had been Charlie who made the first move when we first got together, if she had waited for me, she would have been waiting a very long time, I was a bit slow when it came to stuff like that, even Mel had to make the first move.

I took hold of Charlie's hand and led her back towards the hotel, this time Charlie didn't try to pull away. When we got back to our room Charlie apologised for being a jealous cow, I kissed her telling her it was fine, that I would have probably acted the same way too, but she did not have to doubt how much I loved her and I had not once looked at anyone else since we got together or when we was apart, that unfortnately she was stuck me for the foreseeable future, Charlie smiled then said she loved me and was sorry for everything, I told her I knew she was sorry that she needed to stop giving herself a hard time and move on and, let us be happy.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

After having spent nearly the entire night showing Charlie how much I loved her, I woke up to a smiling face looking at me, I innocently asked why Charlie was smiling at me like that with a cheeky smile of my own, Charlie said she didn't know that it could have had something to do with someone making her very happy, I asked who that might be whilst leaning up to kiss Charlie then rolling her on to her back, she said she wasn't sure so I started to tickle her until she gave in and said it was me who made her happy, I told her she made me happy too, she then flipped me over so she was then leaning over me and got her revenge and tickled me back, it wasn't long before we recreated what happened between the night before.

My presentation was in the afternoon at 1.30 so we didn't have to rush in getting up, I wasn't one for staying in bed, but today I decided I didn't care, I just wanted to reassure Charlie everything was fine between us.

We stayed in bed until 11am then got ourselves ready to go to my presentation, we were having lunch on the way, so we had to hurry up, only Charlie kept distracting me until I forced her into submission after tickling her again, which she enjoyed, but she managed to seduce me one more time before we actually left the hotel room.

Nerves started to kick in when we were having lunch, because I did not do public speaking and had no desire to either, Charlie did her best to try and help me calm my nerves, but it wasn't helping and just made me feel worse, but it wasn't her fault she did try bless her, but I just too nervous to listen to anything she said.

We arrived at the conference suite at the City Police Station at 1pm by then I was feeling sick, but I was determine not to be sick, when the Inspector Joyce asked to speak to Charlie for a moment.

I was a nervous wreck by the time she came back a short while later, so she took me off to the toilet to try and calm me down, where I was sick after trying not to be, which worried Charlie because she had never seen me this nervous before, I told Charlie I was fine, Charlie suggested that maybe she could collect the award on my behalf and tell them I was ill, I told no it was fine, I just needed to stop being an idiot and get on with it, Charlie hugged me and told that it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was, I looked at her with a look that I didn't believe her.

We went back to the conference room where everyone was now seated, the Commissioner gave a speech about how crime figures were down on last year and what new procedures would be introduced, he then went on to say that there was 3 major crimes solved recently by officers at Yabbie Creek Police Station and, explained that the first was a major drug ring that had been exposed and the culprits behind it all were now in jail, he then mentioned the money laundering at the bank, which turned out to be the manager and that had resulted in another prosecution with a possible 3 more arrests to follow because in court the bank manager had implied that he had accomplices helping him also.

He then came to the case regarding Daniel and how he had been wanted by the police in Adelaide, for murder and came to Summer Bay to try and do the same there and, had it not been for the quick thinking of an officer who used their instinct to know he wasn't quite as he seemed and, waited for him to slip up, which gave this officer got all the evidence to prove Daniel was a murderer, it was just unfortunate that whilst trying to run away after hitting the same police officer with his car, he was shot and killed, but at least he couldn't harm anyone else.

He told everyone in the room that the officer he was referring to was me Detective Inspector Ashley Morgan and, that I was being given a commendation because of my excellent police work and investigations resulting in major crimes being resolved.

Throughout Charlie held my hand and kept whispering just how proud she was of me. I then had to go up and collect my commendation award, by now I wanted the ground to swallow me up there and then, but Charlie said it would be okay, I just needed to relax.

I went up to the Commissioner bowed took, shook is hand and exccepted my award, everyone clapped. I had Charlie's speech in my hand and all I could see was lots of eyes looking at me so for a few seconds I froze, I then I looked at Charlie who smiled at me to say I had nothing to worry about.

I read Charlie's speech, then after I had finished I went back to my seat and Charlie resumed holding my hand, we sat holding hands whilst other officers were called to collect their awards, after the Commissioner talked about what they had done to get their awards.

We were there until after at least 3pm I was feeling much better when we left than when we arrived, because my nerves had subsided now it was all over. I told Charlie I never wanted to go through that again, Charlie said it wasn't that bad I told her it was easy for her to say she only had to sit and listen she just said that could be just as stressful because she was worried about me.

As we were leaving Inspector Joyce gave Charlie a file, Charlie sighed when she took it, so I asked her what was wrong she said she would tell me when we got back to the hotel.

When we got back to our room at the hotel, Charlie handed me the file to read, it said Personal File on the front of it, of Leading Senior Constable Sam Tyler, I asked Charlie why she had Sam's Personal File, Charlie told me to look at the back, which I did and, there was a transfer request to Yabbie Creek Police Station which also said it had been granted by Inspector David Joyce, with effect immediately. I looked at Charlie who was obviously not happy about this, I said, she wasn't to worry it would be fine, if she was flirting with me at the time we were on a break, but things were different now, because we were back together and nothing was going to change that.

Charlie told me that she had been told that she had to make sure Sam was treated well whilst at Yabbie Creek because she was the wife of the Commissioner's son who happens to be Chief Inspector Tony Tyler which I knew anyway, I joked about how convenient it was to have friends in high places, Charlie agreed. I told Charlie we should just wait and see what happens that we should give her a chance she might surprise us, Charlie said she had better not try anything, otherwise she wouldn't be responsible for her actions, I smiled at Charlie and, said I would be on my guard so she did not have to worry about it, Charlie said I had better be because she wasn't giving me up to anyone, I smiled at her asking if that was right, Charlie leant in and kissed me again saying that it was right, I then asked Charlie what would she do, she said she would fight for me tooth and nail, I teased by saying that I didn't think I'd ever had two women fight over me before and that I would love to see her fight for me, Charlie pretended to be hurt by that and started tickling me again until I apologised, obviously I gave in quite quickly

I took hold over her hands and kissed her whilst flipping her over so I was on top of her and I kissed her along her neck I then undid the buttons on her blouse slowly, Charlie sat up slightly so I could completely remove her blouse and remove her bra, I told her how beautiful she was, which made her smile and blush at the same time, she undid the buttons of my blouse whilst I was leaning over her watching what she was doing, I then continued to slowly undress Charlie until all she had on was her underwear, Charlie smiled at me when I leant down to kiss her and I made love to her.

After Charlie had come down from the climax of her orgasm, I moved to lay right beside her and stared at her, she had her eyes closed and her breathing was slowing down, when she suddenly opened her eyes and told me that was amazing, that I was amazing, before I could even answer her she was undressing me slowly, as she did so she was teasing me through my clothes, she said I was a little over dressed and she needed to do something about it, I smirked as she undid my trousers pulling them off slowly, once I was undressed, Charlie did exactly what I did to her, I told her how amazing she was too and that I loved her more than life itself, Charlie kissed me telling me she loved me more, I told her it was not possible, she said it was and seeing that she was lying on top of me at that point I had to give in, I told her I could soon sort that out and I tried to push her off me, so I could get on top of her, but she held me down, so I just let her win.

It had been a very stressful day for me, but Charlie made it better.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The next morning Charlie suggested we went home a little earlier than planned to see if Ruby had kept her promise, Charlie had confiscated my phone so I couldn't warn Ruby we were on our way home.

Charlie said she had enjoyed our time away, it had made her realise just how much she loved me and enjoyed being alone with me, just the two of us without worrying Ruby might walk in on us, or hear us, I told Charlie Ruby hadn't been that bad she was actually quite considerate at getting out of the way if Charlie asked her too, Charlie said she knew but it was nice not to have to ask her make herself scarce so she knew we wanted to be alone, I did agree with her there it had been nice. I told Charlie that I too had enjoyed our few days away because things had been quite tense and now things were finally good between us that I didn't think we would have that again, I quickly explained that was not a dig at her, Charlie said she knew that, she too had felt the same but was so glad we had sorted everything out and felt completely comfortable with each other again.

I leant over to kiss Charlie and she asked me to take a bit of a detour up this road that looked like no one drive down, so that the car couldn't be seen from the road which I did, once I had stopped the car Charlie leant over and kissed me saying how much she loved me, and wanted me right then, I laughed at her saying she was very bad, what with her being a respectable police officer as well, Charlie smirked and said all the more reason for her to be bad. I laughed and enjoyed everything she did to me. We had to move over to the back seat because it was a bit awkward, in the front, then Charlie continued what she started.

About an hour or so later we were back on the road driving home, Charlie said she hoped Ruby had behaved herself and did as she promised, I said I did too, as it was me who would be in trouble because I was the one who persuaded Charlie to trust Ruby to do the right thing.

We got back to loud music blearing out from our house and youths hanging around outside, Charlie said she knew she shouldn't have let me talk her into letting Ruby stay at home alone, I said I was sorry that I really thought Ruby would listen to me, as soon as I had parked the car, Charlie run straight into the house leaving me to get our bags out of the car, but as I was approaching the front door, I heard the music go off and, Charlie tell everyone to get out, Ruby went to follow too, but Charlie told her she was going nowhere.

I went inside and put our bags in our bedroom, there was beer cans, and bottles everywhere, the floor looked like someone had puked everywhere and the sofa was turned upside down. In our room there was a couple having sex on our bed, I shouted for them to get out.

Once everyone had left Charlie asked Ruby what she thought she was playing at, Ruby just shrugged her shoulders and said it was just a few friends, Charlie said a few friends, it looked like the whole of Summer Bay had turned up, Charlie told Ruby she had to clear all the mess up and she was grounded indefinitely, I went to get some black bags to help Ruby, Charlie took them off me saying, Ruby made the mess or was responsible for the mess so it was only fair she should clear it up without my help.

I hadn't said anything to either Charlie or Ruby, I was waiting for Charlie to have a go at me, but as yet she hadn't, I went off to our room to unpack our bags a few minutes later Charlie came in, I said I was waiting, she asked what for, I told her I was waiting for her to have a go at me, because it was me who said that Charlie should give Ruby a chance, Charlie said she should be mad at me, but we had just had a lovely couple of days away together and did not want to spoil it, when she knew how Ruby had manipulated me into giving her a chance, Charlie asked if I would do her favour , I asked what, Charlie said I was not to keep trying to please Ruby because it was clear she was taking advantage of me, I said maybe, but up until now she hadn't done anything wrong, this was the first time even if it was a big thing at least we didn't come home to find the house completely wrecked it was only a few beer cans and bottles and, Charlie mentioned the puke on the carpet, which I said was no big deal it could be cleaned, Charlie jokingly asked if I was offering to clear it up, I said no I would leave that to her, because I could not deal with sick, Charlie laughed and then kissed me, she said Ruby was still grounded and I could not change her mind on that either, I told her I wouldn't dream of it, that she was right to ground Ruby, she broke our trust, so she should be punished.

We finished unpacking in between kissing each other, then we decided to leave Ruby to it and, went for a walk, Ruby tried to apologise but Charlie wasn't having any of it, she looked at me and I could tell she wanted me to talk to Charlie, but I couldn't help her because I agreed with Charlie on this and I thought that Ruby had a cheek asking me after betraying my trust, Ruby looked very upset when Charlie took my hand and led me out of the front door.

Charlie and I went for a walk along the beach, when we Sam Tyler approaching us, I told Charlie to be nice, Charlie looked at me as if to say she was innocent and I was wrong to say that. Sam didn't hesitate in trying to wind Charlie up, saying she was really looking forward to working with me again, because she had really missed me, I squeezed Charlie's hand that I had been holding to reassure her she had nothing to worry about. I asked how the Chief Inspector was doing and why she was transferring to Yabbie Creek when her husband would still be in the City, Sam said he thought it would be good for her to experience another police station without him being there to hold her hand, it was clear she was a bit irritated I was asking this, I said I thought it was her who put in for the transfer, Sam said it was her husband's idea because it wouldn't look good if he did it, I could tell she was lying, but I never said anything I just said we would see her soon, I made a point of saying I still had quality time to spend with my girlfriend, I then looked at Charlie and kissed her in front of Sam, I heard Sam say she would leave us to it and walked away, both Charlie and I continued kissing, but opened our eyes to see Sam looking back at us.

When I had finished kissing Charlie I said to her if that didn't prove to her where my heart was then I did not know what would, Charlie smiled and leant in to kiss me again, when I pulled away Charlie said she loved me, I took hold of her hand to continue walking and said, I loved her too.

After a while Charlie said Sam had been lying about the Chief Inspector telling her to transfer, I said I thought so, because I had seen how much he loved her but I didnt think she felt the same, Charlie said that is what happened when one of you is a lot older than the other, because the Chief Inspector was about 15 years older than Sam, I told Charlie they met when Sam was training to be a police officer, Charlie asked how I knew that, I told Charlie, that Sam told me herself, Charlie looked a little suspicious at me, I put my arm around her waist and told her nothing happened and was never going to, that I had enough with her to want anyone else, Charlie said she trusted me, but not Sam.

I said that we shouldn't let Sam come between us, that we should just ignore her, Charlie said that was easier said than done, I said well she should trust me when I said I was not interested in Sam and never would be. I then said I never realised how insecure she was, Charlie said that she tried not to be, but had been hurt so many times that she couldn't help it sometimes, I stopped walking and turned Charlie to look at me and told her that I would only say this once that she had nothing to worry about with me, that I loved her with everything I had and nothing was going to change that, I then kissed her.

When we got back home Ruby had finished clearing up and was in her room, she had even cooked dinner she left us a note saying she was really sorry. Ruby had even changed our bed, which I was going to do anyway after catching two of her friends having sex on our bed.

Charlie and I had the dinner Ruby left for us which was Spaghetti Bolognese, Charlie said that this did not make up for Ruby breaking the rules and I agreed with her, I offered to go and talk to Ruby but Charlie said no she would do it.

A short while later Charlie came out of Ruby's room and came to find me laying on our bed, she told me Ruby had apologised again saying it was only supposed to have been a couple of friends from school but they invited people to and it kind of got out of hand, but she had accepted that she should be punished and Charlie told her she had to apologise to me as it was me who said she should be left on her own.

Charlie then went to have a shower, whilst she was in the shower I took Ruby a cup of tea and a sandwich, which she thanked me for then aplogised for letting my down, I told her, that I couldn't pretend at how disappointed I was that she let me down after I trusted her, Ruby said she knew and was really sorry, that she would never do that again. I told Ruby that I would let it go this time but there had better not be a next time, we both hugged each other.

Ruby asked how the presentation went, I told her it was very stressful and how I was sick, which she laughed at, I laughed too, because it was kind of funny that I should get so stressed over something like that.

When I came back down stairs to see if Charlie was out of the shower, I found her on our bed with just the towel wrapped around her, she let it fall away from her when she sat up and she saw me enter our bedroom, I said it looked like someone was really excited to see me, Charlie asked if I was complaining as I got nearer to the bed and sat beside Charlie, I looked in her eyes then the rest of her body and I leant closer to Charlie saying definitely not, we fell against the bed and I made love to Charlie.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 has **

**Thanks for the reviews, I have a few more chapters, then I think I will end this story because the current story line in H&A has, upset me sp much I just don't think it's worth carrying on with it, but I promise my ending will not be anything like, it is currently on H&A in Australia, I know I shouldn't have watched it, but curiosity got the better of me, but it has annoyed me as too, I hope that the H&A producers don't regret their decision to take the storyline where they did.**

We arrived at the station together and Sam was already there waiting for us, Charlie took her into the office to run through the setup we had going here at Yabbie Creek Station as it was completely different to being in the city, I went to make coffee for Charlie, Constable Watson asked if we had a great time away and, I told her we did, she then asked how the presentation went, I told a her part from my nerves it went very well, I asked how things had been at the station with both Charlie and I away, Constable Watson said they had been very quiet for a change, she asked who the new Constable was and I told her, the new Constable was Sam Tyler wife of Chief Inspector Tyler, who was the son of the Commissioner, Constable Watson looked at me and asked if I was serious, I told her I was and, that wasn't all, I then went on to tell her Charlie was convinced she is after getting me into her bed, Constable Watson said Charlie should know I would never cheat on her, I told Constable Watson, I thought so, but Charlie was feeling a bit insecure at the moment after everything that happened, Charlie was worried something was going to happen again and she didn't want anything to come between us, Constable Watson said she was sure that we were much stronger than before so nothing could spoil what we had.

Sam walked into the kitchen and introduced herself to Constable Watson, who just gave Sam a glare to say yeah so what,, Sam asked what her first name was Constable Watson said it was Georgina, but no one ever called her that, they only ever called her Constable Watson, Sam asked if it was even outside work, I said yes, Sam even asked if that also applied to Charlie and I to us, Sam said Constable Watson, she then went on to say that Sergeant Charlie Buckton had requested that they should go out on patrol together, as they left Sam winked at me saying she would see me later, Charlie had come into the kitchen and saw this, I just sighed and shook my head, I handed Charlie her coffee which she took, Charlie said Sam wasn't going to make this easy for her, I told her to let it go over her head Sam was just trying to cause trouble, Charlie said she knew that and that's why she has made sure Sam would be out all day, so she couldn't cause us any trouble, I told Charlie to be very careful because I wouldn't put it past Sam to complain to hubby or her father in law and Charlie could get in trouble, Charlie said she knew that, which is why she put her on the patrol with Constable Watson, because she knew Constable Watson would keep her out all day, I told Charlie it was just as well I warned her what she thought Sam was up to, so she would also be keeping an eye on things too.

Charlie and I spent most of the day going through the filing, which had built up for a while making sure the paperwork was in order in case Sam decided to report back to her father in law that our filing was a shambles, every now and then we would kiss each other, when Sam walked in and caught us, she said so that was what the Sergeant and Detective Inspector got up to whilst everyone was out patrolling the streets, Charlie asked what she was doing back so soon, Sam said they were having a break, so she thought she would have her lunch with me, before Charlie could answer I told Sam I was already having lunch with Charlie and, we were off to the diner, with that I took Charlie's hand grabbed my bag and we both left, as I was leaving the station Sam said she had already bought me lunch, I told her to give it to Constable Watson who was just coming into the station and mouthed she was sorry.

On our way to the diner, I said to Charlie that this thing with Sam was not going to go away and now she will think she can blackmail us after catching us kissing whilst we were on duty, I said that from now on we had to keep our distance from each other whilst at work, Charlie agreed but she didn't like it, I said neither did I, but we couldn't risk getting reprimanded for acting inappropriately whilst on duty, especially as Sam could have either one of us transferred with just one word to her father in law or husband. I told Charlie that if Sam did say anything to her husband or father in law about us kissing whilst on duty, we had to say she was mistaken. As much I hated lying I did not want to give Sam any excuse to try and break us apart, so for once I thought lying was the right thing to do, especially if it meant not being transferred away from Charlie, Charlie said it was fine with her.

We arrived at the diner and ordered our lunch to take away so that we could discuss what we could do about Sam. Once we had got our lunch Charlie and I went to walk along the beach to a quiet spot we had gone to lots of times to be alone and talk without being interrupted by anyone.

I told Charlie that maybe I should just play along with Sam to see what she did, Charlie wasn't, too keen on the idea, which I could understand because I wouldn't have either if this was the other way round, Charlie she said it would give Sam the wrong idea and could backfire on us, which was true, but I couldn't think of any other way of getting her to back off, other than just telling her straight that I wasn't interested in her, but I knew that probably wouldn't stop Sam otherwise she wouldn't have requested to be transferred to the same police station I was based at. Charlie said that what if she had Sam working with her for a few days, that way she could keep an eye on her, I said that might work, but she had to be nice even if Sam didn't deserve it, no matter how much Sam wound her up which I was sure she would do, Charlie said she would and would do whatever it took to make sure Sam knew exactly where we were with each other.

We got back to the station earlier than planned, so Charlie could take Sam out, Constable Watson asked me what was going on, so I explained what the plan was, Constable Watson said she hoped we both knew what we were doing, because from what Sam had told her, she was not going to go away that easy.

I asked Constable Watson what Sam had said and she told me that Sam had said her husband knew she was bisexual and, she had cheated on him loads of times with other women and, when she wanted something she didn't stop until she got it, Sam knew I wasn't interested in her and would never be, but she was still going to try anyway because she could be very persuasive and might even try seducing Charlie as well because she was just as gorgeous as I was, then once she had caused as much trouble as she could she would just transfer somewhere else.

Constable Watson said she had asked Sam why she would want to hurt Charlie and I and, Sam told her she couldn't stand to see anyone happy when she wasn't, that Tony her husband was hardly ever around because of work and, to make her life more interesting she set herself goals to destroy other people's happiness. I told Watson she could try but that didn't mean Charlie and I will fall for her charm. Watson said she hoped I was right because she had never seen Charlie so happy before she met me and, after everything that had gone on between us she would hate to see someone spoil it again.

I later told Charlie what Watson had said and, Charlie told me Sam could try as much as she liked, we would not let her come between us. It was the first time I had actually heard Charlie be so positive about it, because she was convinced that Sam would cause trouble between us and we would spilt up again, but now Charlie was showing me that she did trust me when I said I loved her and there would never be anyone else, not even someone like Sam Tyler.

I decided that I wouldn't give Sam any excuse to try it on with me, that everything would be professional and I would not let my guard down where she was concerned, I told Charlie to do the same and we should make sure we both knew what the other had said, to Sam so she couldn't try to twist things to suit herself, I knew it wasn't going to be easy but we had to try.

Charlie said she would try and find out more about Sam because her personal file didn't really say a lot about her, only where she studied and her passing out at the police academy, who she was married to, but it had nothing about what sort of person she was.

After having talked about Sam nearly all evening Charlie said we had talked about Sam enough, it was now our time to show, how much we loved each other and forgot Sam until we had to see her at work, I agreed and kissed Charlie, until we were making love to each other, and forgot about Sam for a while, we just concentrated on making each other happy, because nothing else mattered but us being happy together.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The next morning we were woken to a loud knocking at the front door, Ruby was up so she answered it. It was Sam, Ruby came to get one of us, Charlie asked what she was doing here and how did she know where we lived, I said I didn't know but I would find out, I kissed Charlie before getting out of bed, then put on my dressing gown and went out into the living room, to find out what Sam wanted.

When I went into the living room Sam was sitting there waiting, Ruby had gone off to school, so I asked her what she wanted, Sam said she thought we could go to work together seeing that she was renting next door, I thought oh no, not only was she going to harass me at work she was going to harass me at home as well, I asked about her husband, she told me she had left him, because she was fed up with being left on her own all the time.

I told her that she could make her own way into work, that Charlie and I would be in later as weren't due in until that afternoon, Sam looked disappointed and asked if she could have cup of tea before she left as she hadn't had time to get to the shops yet, I told her one cup of tea then she was going because she had no business being in our house, she told me that I wasn't being very nice seeing that she was really upset at leaving her husband, I just said whatever it wasn't my problem it was hers, she said it could be, I asked her what she meant by that, she replied saying wasn't it obvious by now, that she liked me and wanted to get to know me better, I told her I was with Charlie and nothing was going to change that ever, I then asked her if she had deliberately left her husband thinking we had a chance she asked what I thought if she had, I told her that she was wasting her time, she tried to get up close to me, saying I was teasing her standing there like that in just my dressing gown she tried to open my dressing gown, but I grabbed her hand before she could and, just walked away from her, telling her again she was wasting her time, that I loved Charlie.

I then went to make her tea. Charlie had heard everything and was already in the kitchen, she looked at me and told me to get her out of our house, I told her she could have one cup of tea then she was leaving as soon as she had finished it.

Charlie was angry, at what Sam had said, so I took hold of her hands and pulled her towards me kissing her, when Sam walked into the kitchen and told us to get a room, Charlie and I stopped kissing but still held each other close, Charlie looked straight at Sam and told her that this was our house so we had the right to do exactly what we liked in it, that if she didn't like it then she could leave, as we hadn't asked her to come round anyway, Sam said Charlie was too touchy, Charlie said that when it came to someone else trying it on with her girlfriend, then yes she was very touchy.

I kissed Charlie and then finished making her tea, I could see Sam squirm when I kissed Charlie but I thought why shouldn't I kiss Charlie in our house she was my girlfriend and, as Charlie had already said if Sam didn't like it she could leave which would have suited Charlie and I if she did leave. I gave Sam her tea and Charlie, who was now sitting at the kitchen table watching Sam's every move, Sam deliberately took ages to drink hers, until I got fed up and told her that she would be late for work and Charlie would not be happy, which Charlie agreed with, reluctantly she left saying she would see us later, I locked the door behind her in case she had any ideas to walk back in uninvited. I then watched her drive off in her car.

Charlie was not happy and asked what the hell was, that all about, I told Charlie to calm down that, we both knew Sam was going to cause trouble and this was just the start of it, Charlie said she didn't like the fact Sam was living next door, I said I didn't either but there was nothing we could do about it, so we just had to deal with it for now, Charlie said no one was allowed to touch me like Sam had tried earlier, I said I knew and I was fully aware of what she was about to do, which is why I stopped her before she could do anything, Charlie said I had better make sure I was always aware of what Sam was up to, I asked if she was a bit jealous, Charlie said wouldn't I be, which I said I would, but she had nothing to worry about, I kissed her taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom saying I would show her that she had nothing to worry about with Sam, seeing that we didn't have to be at work until much later.

When we arrived at the station later Sam had made herself at home in Charlie's office, she even had the cheek to put her feet up on Charlie's desk, her response to Charlie asking what she thought she was doing was that because we weren't there, she was in charge so she could make herself at home, Charlie told her to stay of her office unless she wanted to find herself on report, Sam was about to argue when Charlie asked if she had made herself very clear. Sam got up to leave when there was a call to a disturbance at the Surf Club, Constable Watson was about to say she would go, but Charlie said not she would go and take Sam with her.

I stayed behind and told Constable Watson what Sam had done, that morning, Constable Watson said she was trouble in a big way, that we could file an Restraining Order, to stop her from coming anywhere near our house, but I said she hadn't actually done anything much yet, she was just winding us up, or rather was winding Charlie up, Constable Watson told me to tell Charlie not to let her, because that was what Sam wanted. I told Watson I knew and I would be on full alert at all times as I did not want Charlie getting hurt, when there was nothing to get hurt over, especially as Sam was playing games with us.

A couple of hours later Charlie and Sam were back with 2 arrests of disorder. Apparently there was a row on how much their bill was and they started threatening the owner John Palmer with pool cues and one of them knocked him over causing him to blackout for a few minutes, he said he was fine and refused to go to hospital, so Charlie called Gina his wife who was the school principal to come and take him home and, keep an eye on him.

The youths brought in were charged with affray and released on bail. I got an irate phone call from Chief Inspector Tony Tyler Sam's husband asking me what I thought I was playing at stealing his wife, Sam had told him that she was leaving because she had met someone else and that someone else was me and he was accusing me of wrecking their marriage, the last thing he said was that was going to get me transferred, before I had the chance to reply that Sam had lied to him, he put down the phone.

Charlie walked back in the office at the end of the phone call and asked who it was , so I told her,, it was the Chief Inspector and he said he was having me transferred because I was responsible for wrecking his marriage, Charlie said over her dead body, she tried calling him, but he wouldn't take her calls, so she said we would go and see him face to face instead.

Before we left Charlie asked Sam into her office, I was about to leave when Charlie asked me to stay because that way she had a witness. Charlie told Sam to sit down which she did opposite Charlie's desk and then Charlie asked her what the hell she was playing at telling, the Chief Inspector that I had wrecked their marriage. Sam acted all innocent saying she had no idea what Charlie was talking about, so Charlie asked me to explain, which I did, Sam claimed she had no idea what her husband was talking about, Charlie made it very clear she did not believe her and told her she was coming with us to have this out with him and she would tell him the truth unless she wanted Charlie to make things very hard for her at Yabbie Creek, also that she had, had enough of her silly games trying to. cause trouble between us and she wasn't standing for it anymore.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Sam said she needed to go to get something from the locker room before we left, which Charlie told Sam to hurry up, because she wanted to get going as soon as possible, after a short while Charlie asked me to go and see what was taking Sam so long, but when I went to look Sam was nowhere to be seen, she had somehow managed to leave the station without being seen.

Charlie was furious when I told her, so she decided to call Chief Inspector Tyler again and that he would listen to her unless he wanted it made public about Sam's previous affairs, I told Charlie to be careful, because whether or not it was true, she had to remember that the Chief Inspector was the son of the Commissioner and if he found out Charlie was trying to blackmail his son, she could find herself out of a job, Charlie told me trust her, she knew exactly what she was doing, I wasn't so sure, but decided to let Charlie do it her way. When Charlie called to speak to Chief Inspector Tyler, Charlie said it was Sam, so that he wouldn't refuse to take the call, or at least that was what Charlie was hoping for anyway.

At first he refused to come to the phone saying he had nothing to say to Sam, because she had really hurt him this time, but still pretending to be Sam, Charlie was good and said she had called to sort things out that she realised she had made a terrible mistake and really missed him. I shook my head, at just how good Charlie was at pretending to be Sam and worried that it might backfire and she could be the one being transferred to another station and a formal reprimand, Charlie sensed my worry and took hold of my hand to reassure me everything would be fine.

When he came to the phone, Charlie put it on loud speaker so I could hear what was said, Charlie continued to hold my hand, he wasn't happy when he realised it was Charlie who was calling him and he was about to put the phone down when Charlie told him he either speak to her or she would go to the commissioner herself and tell him that what was going on and how Sam had several affairs which she assumed he knew nothing about, and wouldn't be pleased when he found out either.

Chief Inspector Tyler asked Charlie what she wanted, so he told him that under no circumstances was I being transferred, because she was telling him she would fight it, that Sam had lied to him about leaving him to be with me that there had never a relationship between Sam and me, that it was all in Sam's head, Chief Inspector Tyler asked how Charlie could be so sure of that fact, because he obviously still loved Sam and hoped that she hadn't betrayed him this time and wanted to believe it was someone else's fault, Charlie told him she was sure because I was in a relationship with her and had been for the past 18 months, he said he thought we had split up and Charlie said yes that was true, but we were back together, Chief Inspector Tyler asked how did Charlie know I didn't embark on a relationship with Sam whilst she and I were apart, Charlie said that trusted me, when I said that I never had any kind of relationship with anyone whilst we were apart, I spoke at this point to confirm that I had not been with anyone else when Charlie and I were apart because I was still in love with Charlie, Charlie squeezed my hand tighter that she had continued to hold and winked at me, that it was all in Sam's head and she had been trying to split Charlie and I up since she saw us together when I we were on the city to collect my commendation award, but she was wasting her time because I loved Charlie and Charlie loved me.

Chief Inspector Tyler went silent for a few seconds then said that it looked like he had made a mistake and, was sorry for any trouble he had caused us, he said he still loved Sam despite all she had done and that was why he would always defend her even though he knew what she was really like and had been since the day they got married, but he kept hoping she would change. He asked where he could find her, I told him she had rented the house next door to us because she wanted to cause as much as possible, that I didn't understand why she would do this because I had never even gave her any indication I was interested in her any way what so ever, that I didn't even realise she was interested in me until Charlie told me that night when Charlie first met Sam in the city and Sam had been asking when I was going back to work in the city and I told her I wasn't, she even made a point getting a dig at Charlie about the fact she thought I had gone to the city to get away from Charlie, which wasn't entirely true, I had a case to deal with and, I certainly never went to the city to look for anyone else least of all Sam, I thought she was just being friendly, but I now realised that it was more than that.

I then told Chief Inspector Tyler the next thing we both knew Sam had requested a transfer to Yabbie Creek and since getting here she had set about harassing me and winding Charlie up and even suggested to another officer that once she had got me into her bed she would try it on with Charlie too. Chief Inspector Tyler said he had some loose ends to sort out, that once finished he would come to sort things out with Sam, he apologised again for Sam's behaviour and warned us that she needed to be kept an eye on that just because he knew what she was doing didn't mean she would stop and leave us alone she would probably still keep trying to come between us, because she hated to be rejected, I told Chief Inspector Tyler that Sam was wasting her time with me, because I was not interested in her at all, that I only ever loved Charlie and, Charlie told him that she had only ever loved me even though she had been stupid, that was a mistake that she would not be making again. Chief Inspector Tyler said he had heard all about it and, how I had done a great job in my investigation, Charlie agreed, he then paid Charlie a compliment telling her that was a smart move pretending to be Sam to get him to talk to her and he wouldn't forget that in a hurry, he told Charlie she was a good sergeant and, then said he would be in touch, when he to let her know when he was coming to see Sam.

After we got off the phone, I said sorry to Charlie that the past had been mentioned again, Charlie told me that I didn't need to be, that I had done a great job and she loved me for it and I should take the credit for it, I said yes but every time someone mentions it, it means that she is reminded of what happened, Charlie said it was fine, that I was to stop worrying about it. I knew Charlie was right, but it felt like silently I was getting digs at her and I did not want to do that, but maybe it was me who had the problem and, I needed to let it go and accept that people would talk about what happened with Daniel and if Charlie was cool with it, then I needed to be too.

Sam called the station to say sorry for running out like she did, but she couldn't face her husband at the moment that she needed time on her own and would be taking some leave with immediate effect, Charlie wasn't happy, but agreed it was the best idea and hoped it would mean Sam would not be bothering us for a couple of days at least, I wasn't so sure and after what Chief Inspector Tyler said I was even more worried what Sam might do, but at least both Charlie and I were united, so we would be facing everything Sam did together and there would be no misunderstandings and Sam couldn't try to play us off against each other.

I hoped that Sam could sort things out and move back to the city to be with her husband to leave Charlie and I alone, I knew Charlie wanted the same thing, things were good between us now and Sam was not going to spoil that, not if Charlie had anything to do with it, that was, but now we had the Chief Inspector Tyler involved hopefully everything would turn out the way we wanted it to.

I started to get a migraine and Charlie insisted on taking me home because she had experienced my migraines many times and, wanted to make sure I got home ok without any problems, before we left Charlie told Constable Watson that if there was any problems then she could be contacted on her mobile but it had to be something really bad otherwise she didn't want to be disturbed, Constable Watson said everything would be fine and that Charlie was to just go and make sure I was ok.

Charlie said goodbye to Constable Watson then got in the car to drive me home.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**I won't be updating this for a few weeks because I am going away for a few weeks. I hope you like this chapter ;-)**

When we got home we noticed the back door was unlocked, which we thought neither of us had done, Charlie went to look around, but found everything to be in order and put it down to Ruby leaving the back door unlocked. Charlie helped me to lay, down and went to get me some tablets and water, once I had taken them Charlie left me to it to go to sleep, she insisted that if I needed anything I was to call her, she would just be in the living room watching TV, I was sick quite a few times which worried Charlie, but she knew it was normal because I had, had quite a few migraines since we got together, but it never stopped her worrying about me though.

After a couple of hours of being sick, I finally went to sleep, Charlie was still nearby making sure I was alright, one thing I could never say about Charlie was that she didn't know how to take care of someone who was sick, because she always took care of me when I was sick, but I couldn't be anywhere near Charlie if she was sick, because I had a delicate stomach and would always end up being sick myself, Charlie would laugh at me, because I would always run when she was ill.

I heard Ruby come home and Charlie telling her to be quiet because I had a migraine, I heard Ruby say it was hardly surprising after all Sam had been trying to do to us, I heard Charlie asking Ruby if she had left the back door open and Ruby said no she hadn't, Ruby asked if it could have been Sam, Charlie said that she wouldn't dare, and explained that hopefully everything would be okay and Sam would be leaving soon, because we had spoken to her husband and he was going to come and sort things out with Sam, so she would leave us alone, Ruby said she hoped so for our sakes.

Ruby asked they could have takeaway for dinner and Charlie said yes, because she doubted I would be, eating anything anyway, because I had been throwing up since she brought me home.

I drifted off to sleep again and went into a deep sleep, I started dreaming about how Charlie and I first met and got together, it was so special our first time together, I was really nervous because before Charlie there had only ever been Mel and, I wasn't sure it was what Charlie really wanted, because she had just broken up with Brax, but she assured me it was and, she took the lead and showed me how to be with someone else again and, not feel guilty thinking about betraying Mel. Meeting Charlie had been the best thing that had happened to me and things were really great between us.

My dream then changed and there was Daniel only this time Charlie wasn't with him, he had kidnapped her and had her tied up in a empty house, I kept trying to find her but didn't know where to look, when suddenly Charlie appeared from nowhere, telling me she had managed to escape, we both then managed to arrest Daniel.

I then dreamt about the night Daniel hit me in his car, I remembered that he had asked me to meet him and Charlie telling me before I went that she wanted us to get back together, she was then begging me not to go and meet Daniel that she was worried something was going to happen to me and I was assuring her I would be fine, I then told her I loved her and she told me she loved me too. I was then driving to meet Daniel when I saw something in the road and got out to look to see what it was when this car came towards me from nowhere, I then remembered, being hit and Daniel leaning over me saying, I was stupid to think he would come quietly, then Charlie was screaming and crying over me and Daniel was shot.

I heard Charlie saying there, there to sooth me from my bad dream, she whispered when she asked me if I was okay and I told her I felt much better, I could feel her stroking my face, I hadn't opened my eyes I was just laying there enjoying what she was doing, I then felt her slowly undoing my blouse which I let her do, still not opening my eyes once my blouse was undone, Charlie opened it telling me how beautiful I was and she was going to show me just how much, but I had to keep my eyes closed, I felt her kiss me between my breasts, I didn't object because it felt nice just feeling Charlie touching me, but it felt different than all the other times, but I put it down to being still half asleep and my headache was still slightly there although it was much better than earlier, I then felt Charlie move me slightly so she could take off my bra, and was caressing both of my breasts, kissing them but it wasn't gentle like it had been before it felt a bit rough,I didn't say anything, I then felt her hand move further down my body and teasing me as she did so, it wasn't like it was normally and was about to open my eyes but Charlie said no I had to just enjoy, I then felt her get up and get something to blindfold me with, I also felt her handcuff me to the bed which she had never done before, when I protested, she told me to trust her, she then got back on the bed and continued caressing my breasts then I felt her hand move done to tease me between my legs, I didn't feel turned on at all because I didn't like what Charlie was doing and I told her so, but she just carried on telling me to just enjoy, I then felt her undo my trousers and put her hand inside to try and tease me further, except now I was wriggling around trying to stop her telling her I didn't like it, but she told me to relax everything would be fine and I should just enjoy, I really did not like this and called out for Charlie to stop, I then heard the front door shut.

I told Charlie to stop because Ruby was coming, Charlie said she wouldn't dare, but I was hoping she would because I did not like what Charlie was doing one bit and I wanted it to stop, with that the door opened and I heard Charlie ask what the hell was going on, it was then I realised who I thought was Charlie was actually Sam, because she replied saying what did it look like, she was making love to me, I said no she wasn't that I didn't like any of it, Sam tried to say I was enjoying what she was doing, I asked Charlie to get Sam off me and arrest her for sexual assault, at first Charlie said I had to be kidding , I begged her to listen to me that I thought this whole time it had been her not Sam that I had been asking her to stop but she just carried on. Ruby had come into the room by now and I shouted at Charlie to help me, that what she was seeing was not how it looked, Ruby dragged Sam off me and ordered Charlie to cover me up, Charlie still didn't do anything at first,when I begged her again to help me, Charlie then demanded the key from Sam who said she didn't know where it was, so Charlie went to get her keys, to take the cuffs off me, she also took the blindfold off and gave me my dressing gown, to cover myself in front of Ruby who was not looking at me anyway, Charlie had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't look at me and walked away as soon as she handed me my dressing gown, I went over to her, but she pushed me away I was really hurt and tears rolled down my eyes too. Charlie then arrested Sam and handcuffed her, I went to call Constable Watson to get her to take Sam to the station and charge her. The whole time she kept saying she told Charlie she would have me and she did, I disagreed with her saying that handcuffing me to the bed and blindfolding me was not having me, I also said she had broke into our house. I went right up to Sam and pushed her up against the wall and told her I would make dam sure she wouldn't get away with this, she looked at me and said didn't I enjoy it then, that was a shame because she did and could prove it, I was about to hit her when Charlie stopped me and told me Constable Watson would be there soon to take Sam away.

Charlie was really cold towards me and, didn't seem to have taken in anything I had said about not realising it wasn't her, I was scared and I felt sick that this was going to destroy us again. When I tried to make eye contact with Charlie she would look away from me, that hurt more than what Sam did to me, I had never felt more alone than I did then, I could not understand what was going through Charlie's mind or what she must have been thinking.

A short while later Constable Watson came to take Sam to the Station, I told Constable Watson I would be there later to make a statement that I just needed to talk to Charlie first.

Once Constable Watson had left taking Sam with her, I asked Ruby if she would give us some time, Ruby was only too happy to leave us to talk and went out. I then sat down beside Charlie who was sitting on the sofa staring at the floor, I took her hand but she pulled it away, I asked her to look at me but she wouldn't, I then got down on the floor in front of Charlie and looked up at her, I had tears my eyes when I said I needed her, she then looked at me tears rolling down my face and took me in her arms where I cried for ages.

Eventually Charlie asked me to tell her what happened and I told her about the dreams I had and how I remembered everything about the night Daniel hit me with his car, I told her how I thought it was her soothing me and making me feel better because I still hadn't woken up from my nightmare and the whole time she had whispered to me so I had no idea it wasn't Charlie, she then asked me to keep my eyes closed and enjoy what she was about to do to me, only I was getting nervous because what she was doing didn't feel right it was rough and I told Charlie she was never rough with me she was always so gentle and loving, but Sam had told me to relax, she then blindfolded me and handcuffed me to the bed so I couldn't get away, I had been asking her to stop but she carried on, Charlie asked if I still believed it was her tears rolled down my eyes again when I said yes, I apologised but Charlie kissed me telling me it was ok but I couldn't help thinking she was hurt that I thought she could hurt me like that, I then carried on telling Charlie what Sam did next and if she hadn't come back when she did I don't know what would have happened, Charlie asked if Sam went any further than just touching me, I said no because I was wriggling around too much so she couldn't, but I wasn't sure how much further she would have gone. Charlie asked me again if Sam had gone any further than she had I said no, Charlie said it didn't matter if she did it would mean they could get evidence, I told Charlie again that Sam couldn't because I was moving around too much to try and make her stop.

Charlie said she was sorry for not reacting quick enough when she saw Sam on top of me, but at first she thought I was consenting because she couldn't understand how I had let it happen, I told Charlie I never let it happen I was half asleep and had just woken up from having a nightmare and I didn't really know what was happening until it was too late that I had no idea it was Sam because she wasn't supposed to be in the house, that when I went to sleep I thought Charlie and Ruby was there not Sam.

I could tell this was going to take some time, for Charlie to come to terms with this and even though she acted like she believed what I told her, I could tell she still wasn't sure, I had hoped she would have trusted me enough to know I would never cheat on her, ever.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**I'm back, had a great time in Oz and I am sad to be back home. Hope you like this chapter ;-)**

Charlie and I arrived at the station at the same time as Chief Inspector Tyler did, Charlie asked who had called him, he told her Sam did and, she had admitted to what she had done and, he was there to sort things out for her.

He asked Charlie if he could sit in on the interview with Sam, which Charlie agreed providing he said nothing because he was in compromising position being that Sam was his wife, Constable Watson pointed out that so was Charlie because I was her girlfriend so therefore she would have to conduct the interview, which Charlie reluctantly agreed to, I told Charlie we could see and hear the interview from the room next door, but we couldn't be seen because it had a one way glass partition.

Constable Watson put a tape in the recorder to record the interview and then proceeded with the interview, she introduced herself as Constable Georgina Watson, she said that also present was Chief Inspector Tony Tyler and Senior Constable Sam Tyler, both acknowledged their attendance. Constable Watson told Sam that she was under arrest for sexual assault on me and asked Sam if she understood, Sam said she did.

Constable Watson asked Sam to tell her what exactly happened. Sam explained that, she did break into our house, that she looked around to see where we both slept and went through our wardrobes to see the kind of clothes we wore and through the draws, she was about to leave, but then she heard us come back because I was unwell, so she hid under our bed, but she hadn't realised I was going to be throwing up for ages, so she had no chance of escape because Charlie was just in the living room and would have heard her leave, then Ruby came home which made it even more impossible, but then Ruby asked Charlie if they could have takeaway and Charlie agreed saying that she wasn't sure I would be eating anyway because was ill, then Ruby said that it was hardly surprising after all we had to put up with recently, because of Sam. Sam went on to say she heard Charlie tell Ruby how everything was hopefully going to be fine, because she had spoken to the Chief Inspector and he was going to come and sort things out with her, then hopefully she would leave us alone, Sam said Ruby said she hoped so for our sakes.

She then heard Charlie say to Ruby why didn't, they eat out because the smell of food would have made me more ill, and then they both left because she checked. I was sleeping soundly and Sam was watching me, she said I was obviously dreaming about Charlie because I was telling her that I loved her and would be fine. Then I started breathing erratically and then jumped, she couldn't resist the chance to pretend she was Charlie. Charlie took hold of my hand whilst we were still listening. Sam continued to say she got on the bed beside me and started stroking my face whispering there, there everything was fine which seemed to help, but then I was moaning so she thought I was enjoying what she was doing and decided to take things further, firstly she undid my blouse and whispered how beautiful I looked, then she panicked because I nearly opened my eyes, but she told me not to that I was to just enjoy what she was doing.

I asked Charlie if she was okay listening to Sam and Charlie said she wanted to hear Sam say everything she did to me.

Sam said she started kissing me on around my breasts and moved me to undo my bra so she had better access, I went to open my eyes again, Sam said she warned me not to unless I wanted to be punished, I didn't remember her saying that, then she jumped up and found something to blindfold me with and decided to handcuff me to the bed, she said she hadn't planned on trying to seduce me, it was just an opportunity that she couldn't resist. I was really uncomfortable listening to what Sam was saying, but I too, wanted to hear what she had to say.

Constable Watson asked her what happened then, Sam said she started kissing my breasts and caressing them, she said she could tell I wasn't responding to her and that I had asked her to stop, but she carried on because she wanted to prove to Charlie, that she meant what she had said previously, Constable Watson asked what that was and Sam said that she would have me one way or another. Constable Watson asked Sam to continue. Sam said she then kissed her way down my body, to the waistband of my trousers, she said she undid my trousers and put her hand inside trying to caress me, but I moving around too much, asking her to stop saying I didn't like it.

Constable Watson asked what happened next, Sam said Charlie and Ruby came back and Charlie was furious because she thought I had consented to it and, Sam confirmed I didn't it was all her. Constable Watson asked if she would have gone any further if Charlie and Ruby hadn't come back when they did, Sam said yes she would have, Constable Watson asked her if she understood that if she had gone any further she would have been facing charges for serious sexual assault, Sam said she did but she wasn't thinking irrationally, she just wanted to prove how easy it was to have me if she wanted. Constable Watson asked why me why not someone else who wasn't already in a relationship, Sam said because I was nice to her and showed her attention, that it was just friendship though, that I had never suggested I was interested in her that she knew I still loved Charlie although she didn't know it was Charlie until that night she saw us in the city when some youths were hassling us, Constable Watson asked if she didn't get enough attention at home and, Sam said no, her husband was always working and she was always on her own, the Chief Inspector looked at the floor when she said that. Sam asked if Constable Watson would pass on a message to us, Constable Watson asked what, Sam said to say she was really sorry and to tell Charlie that she was a lucky lady to have me because I was very special.

I didn't look at Charlie but I could tell she was looking at me and she squeezed my hand tighter, she then said she was sorry again for the way she reacted, I then looked at her and said she should have trusted me, I then got up to leave, Charlie asked me to stay, I told her I had a statement to write, I didn't want to reject Charlie, but it was true she should have trusted me, I mean how could I have been consenting to what Sam was doing when I was blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed, we had never done that so why would I with Sam, I was hurt and I just needed time on my own because I had just had a traumatic experience something that could have caused me problems and Charlie needed to let me deal with it, just as I was leaving the room, I saw Charlie struggling not to cry and I wanted to go to her and comfort her, but I couldn't I needed for her to understand what I was going through, I had been assaulted, which could have been a lot worse than it was, but it was still very traumatic, just the same.

I went to our office and tried to write my statement, but I couldn't all I kept thinking about was Charlie's face when she thought I had cheated on her and how she just stood there doing nothing when I asked her to help me and, it took Ruby to shout at her before she did anything.

I banged my hands on the desk in frustration when Charlie walked in and shut the door asking if she could talk to me, she sat on the chair that was next to me and was about to speak, when Chief Inspector Tyler knocked and walked in asking if he could talk to us. Charlie told him we were busy and he acknowledged that we probably had lots of stuff to talk about, that he wouldn't be long.

He sat in Charlie's chair, he asked if I had written my statement yet and I told him I had been trying to do that when Charlie walked in, because it wasn't easy, but I would do it, he said, he could imagine it being very hard, but that wasn't really what he wanted to talk about.

I asked what he wanted to talk about then, he said that obviously I heard Sam admitting to what she did today and although she has said she was sorry, he wanted to sincerely apologise also on her behalf as this was partly his fault, Charlie asked him how, he said because she was right he was hardly ever around and Sam was left alone for most of the time, Charlie said that was not an excuse to assault her girlfriend, he said he knew that but wanted to ask if I would consider not pressing charges and, he would get Sam transferred back to the city say she was home sick or something and he would make sure she never bothered us again, he said he knew he was asking a lot, but was sure that I really didn't want to write my statement that truthfully I just wanted to forget it ever happened, Charlie asked if he was serious that Sam had hurt me, and committed a very serious crime, I told Charlie this was not her call it was mine, I know she was hurt when I said it but it was true, it wasn't her call, I asked what would happen if Sam tried this again to someone else and, he said then she would have to face the consequences of her actions, but he doubted she would try anything like that again, that usually the other party was more than willing to accept Sam's advances towards them, but I wasn't and Sam knew she had taken things too far, for which she hoped I understood how sorry she was.

I asked the Chief Inspector when he wanted my answer and he said the next day if possible, I said fine and said I needed to go and think about this, Charlie said she would come with me, but I said no I needed to do this on my own. I then shut my computer down got my things together and left, I never even told Charlie I would see her at home, I just said to the Chief Inspector that he would have my decision first thing, I asked what happens to Sam in the mean time, he said she was being released into his custody, they would go back to the house she rented but with strict supervision, so that she does not come anywhere near Charlie and me, or Ruby.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, have been really busy and, not had time to update, hope you like this chapter. ;-)**

As soon as I left the station, I went for a walk along the beach, I walked along to where Charlie and I sat when we came to the beach and sat on the bench nearby and just stared out to the sea watching the waves thrashing against the rocks, I kept thinking about how Charlie reacted when she saw me laying there whilst Sam was assaulting me and I couldn't get it out of my head how Charlie reacted, I imagined if things were the other way round what would I have done, but I knew that I would have trusted Charlie to know that things weren't how they seemed even though I would have perhaps had good reason not to trust her, but I would have still trusted her just the same, especially as we had never done anything like that whilst making love, I would have known straight away that something wasn't right. It was all going round and round my head, when I could feel tears rolling down my face, to the point where I couldn't even focus, I was actually really crying I don't think I had cried this much when Mel died, I was both angry and hurt that Charlie thought I could cheat on her, not something I would ever do no matter how much she might hurt me, I still wouldn't hurt her.

After a short while I heard Ruby calling me, I looked to see her running towards me, she sat down beside me and took me in her arms, I had stopped crying when I saw Ruby, but she knew anyway and asked me if I was alright, because she was worried about me, I asked if she had seen Charlie and she said she had, that Charlie was at home sobbing her heart out, thinking she was going to lose me, I didn't answer, Ruby looked at me in the eyes and, asked me to tell her that Charlie was wrong, I said I was sorry but I just didn't know, I could see the sadness in her eyes which said she hoped I would change my mind.

Ruby said Charlie loved me, I asked Ruby if she did, I meant really loved me, because earlier today I did not see love in Charlie's eyes all I could see was hurt thinking I had cheated on her and, how could she even think I would after everything I did to get her back, Ruby said Charlie knew this and regretted her actions, Ruby said she had already had a go at Charlie for that, because she did not believe for one second I would hurt Charlie and she told Charlie just how stupid she was to think I would hurt her like that and, asked her to look at the situation, I was handcuffed and blindfolded that should have told Charlie that the situation was not what it seemed, but she wasn't thinking straight and, would have to live with that, when I needed her she wasn't there for me.

I told Ruby that I loved Charlie more than anything, but couldn't help thinking that there was always something just waiting to cause problems between us, first it was Brax, because he raped Charlie the day after we got together, he then went to jail, after that things settled down for a while after a very tough few weeks, but our love for each other, got us through it, then Charlie went through some kind of insecurity thing, pushed me away by working all the time, dumped me telling me I wasn't what she wanted after all and had made a terrible mistake being with me then, not even five minutes after she dumped me. Charlie went out with Daniel and, expected me to be happy about it, but I wasn't I was devastated and hurt that Charlie could rub my nose in it like that and, I tried really hard not to act like a jealous child, but it was hard and it turned out Daniel was not good anyway, but Charlie convinced me that she had made a terrible mistake where Daniel was concerned, that she did love me and always had, which again we got through after talking to each other about everything, now this. I asked Ruby if this was what being with Charlie meant always wondering what was going to come between us next, then I wasn't sure I wanted it anymore and, that maybe it would be easier if I walked away whilst I had any dignity to do so.

Ruby said who said love ever ran smooth, that everyone faces hurdles in their life even if they aren't with someone, that if I loved Charlie and she loved me nothing else should matter, that life would be boring if everything was perfect all the time, she was right of course, but I was hurt today and I needed Charlie but she wasn't there to support me like she should have been and, the question was did I forgive her and give her the chance to make it up to me or did I just walk away and spend the rest of my life wondering whether I should have given Charlie a chance to sort things out, I just didn't know what to do, because I couldn't go on like things were.

Ruby said Charlie had been really hurt in the past not that Charlie talks about it much because she didn't and that was probably why she always made so many mistakes, I told Ruby that was not really an excuse and Ruby agreed, but she said Charlie couldn't help it, and I was the one to help her sort her life out, no one else had ever got Charlie to open up about her feelings before, but I did and Ruby said she liked that Charlie who was open about stuff she would have kept to herself before I came along.

I suddenly realised that I shouldn't be talking to Ruby because she was only 16 and although, very mature for her age, she hadn't even experienced life yet, but when I told her, she jokingly said she had with Charlie and I, plus Charlie was high maintenance, and being that she was her daughter meant she was in the best position to advise on what being with Charlie involved, seeing as she had seen all Charlie's mistakes, and as for me discussing it with her, she said she had begun to see me as family and there was no one else really for me to talk to because, I didn't have family of my own there to support me and, I couldn't talk to Charlie about Charlie,so she wanted me to talk to her whenever I wanted.

I asked her if she wanted me to stay with Charlie and she said a definite yes, that yes Charlie made mistakes and had a lot to learn about who she should trust, but one thing she was sure of Charlie did love me and would do anything to put this right, she knew she had got this whole thing wrong and wanted so much for the chance to make things right between us, if I was willing to let her. I told Ruby I still needed time to think which she said she understood.

I asked Ruby if Charlie had told her what the Chief Inspector had asked me to do, Ruby said yes that Charlie had and she wanted to talk to me about that too, because she was worried that I would let him try and manipulate me just because he was worried about the embarrassment of having to explain to his father what his precious wife had done and would probably end up having to resign, I told Ruby he never said that, Ruby said Charlie said that too, that he probably didn't want to mention that, because that would have been guilt tripping me into letting Sam off the hook, but Charlie thought she should pay for what she did, I asked Ruby if Charlie was saying that because that would make life easier for her if I decided Sam should be charged, Ruby said she didn't think so, that Charlie just wanted justice for me that she accepted that she was wrong in her first reaction and should have supported me, but what Sam did was serious and could have been a lot worse, if they hadn't come home when they did, so Charlie was just thinking of me not herself, I asked Ruby if she really believed that, Ruby said she did, that Charlie maybe stupid sometimes, but she could tell if she was lying and she didn't think she was.

Ruby asked if I knew what I was going to do and I said no, that Charlie was right Sam should pay for what she did, but I would have to go to the hospital to be examined, which I wasn't sure I could go through all that, plus the Chief Inspector was right I did have, trouble writing my statement, because writing it down made it all real and I just couldn't get my head around it at the moment. Ruby said Charlie told her that she would accept whatever I decided to do and would not put any pressure on me.

I told Ruby I was really confused and didn't know what to do for the best, it had been a very stressful day, I did love Charlie and yes I was disappointed that she jumped to the wrong convulsion, but I couldn't just walk away either despite today I needed her because I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with what Sam did and I hoped she would be there for me like I was when Brax raped her, Ruby said she would be if I gave her the chance.

Ruby told me she was staying at April's for the night and she expected to come home the next morning to find I had sorted things out with Charlie, that even though Charlie does make mistakes she hoped that I would be the one to sort her out because she couldn't think of anyone else better for the job, I laughed and asked her if she would be that wise with her own life when the time came, Ruby said of course she would. Ruby said she had to go, but before she went, she hugged me and, asked me to promise not to rush into anything, I promised I wouldn't.

I watched Ruby walk the other way towards Bianca's house. I continued sitting on the bench I watched the sun go down, which Charlie and I normally did together whenever we wanted to be alone, still unsure of what I should do, there was no denying that I loved Charlie but was I prepared to accept that she would continue to make mistakes and maybe I would too but we both would work through them together or should I just walk away, but this time walking away had to involve me going back to the UK because I couldn't be in the same town as Charlie knowing how much I loved her but couldn't trust her, so I would have to make a clean break all together or I would never get on with my life or Charlie hers, we would both be in limbo and that wouldn't be good for either of us and would be much easier if we didn't see each other again.

This was so tough, it would have been easier if I didn't have what Sam did hanging over me too, them I could just concentrate on Charlie and I, but nothing in my life was ever that simple and Ruby was right love didn't run smooth, otherwise it would be boring.

I walked along the beach watching the stars as I did so mumbling to myself as I walked when suddenly I saw a shooting star just as I was asking myself what I should do about Charlie, whether I should sort things out or make a clean break, but seeing the shooting star kind of made up my mind for me, I now needed to talk to Charlie.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

On the way home I bought Charlie and I Chinese for dinner I also bought Charlie, a bottle of wine, I bumped into Bianca and Liam too, they asked if I was okay, because they had seen Ruby and she told them what had happened today, I told them I was fine, that it could have been a lot worse than it was, but it wasn't so I just wanted to forget about it.

As we said goodbye Bianca whispered I should go easy on Charlie, that she was stupid sometimes, but she knew Charlie loved me, I said thanks I would bare that in mind.

I could have cursed Ruby, why did she need to tell Bianca everything, but I couldn't really blame her, though this must have been tough for her to, seeing Charlie and I get on so well then something would happen to change that, poor Ruby was caught up in the middle of it all, so she needed someone to talk to, I thought, so I couldn't be too mad at her.

As I got near home, I suddenly got nervous which was stupid really, I hadn't done anything wrong, I needed to sort everything out with Charlie, but I was afraid of what reaction I was going to from her, because she would be worried I was going to leave her, and I thought she would be angry to. that I hadn't told her where I was going and after the last time I run out on her, I had an accident, when we needed to sort things out, I thought Charlie would be really angry this time, that she might not actually give me the chance to sort things out with her, and we would end up arguing, I wasn't looking forward to a big argument with Charlie, because we'd end up hurting each other, this time I wasn't in the mood for backing down, like I always did when we argued and it was always me who would make the peace even if it wasn't me who started it.

The lights were out when I opened the front door, so I put the lights on, Charlie wasn't in the living room, so I knew she must have been in our room, I went into the kitchen and put the wine in the fridge and the food in the oven turning it on to keep the food warm, I laid the table, got plates out and lit some candles.

I then went to our bedroom to find that there was no light on in there either, but I could see Charlie in the darkness, laying on our bed fully clothed asleep holding a teddy bear I had given her, she must have cried herself to sleep, I took my shoes off and got on the bed and snuggled behind Charlie who woke up slightly and took hold of my arm and wrapped it around her, she then realised what she had done jumped up slightly, and asked me if I was alright, I told her I was now, she then turned to face me and asked if I was leaving her, I struggled over what to say, because I wasn't expecting Charlie to say that straight away, I thought I would come home, we would have dinner and talk, before that even came into the conversation.

I took hold of her hand and said we should eat, and pulled her up to follow me into the kitchen, where I made her sit down, whilst I got the food out of the oven and placed it on our plates I put Charlie's down in front of her, I got the wine out of the fridge and poured her some, I then placed that in front of her to, which she gulped down then asked for some more, so I poured her more wine, I left the bottle on the table, got myself some water and sat down opposite Charlie, she had been staring at me the whole time, but I refused to make eye contact with her or say anything to her, I just started eating, Charlie just pushed her food around the plate for a while continuing to drink the wine.

She then slammed her fork down saying she had, had enough of the silence, that I hadn't answered her question earlier as to whether I was leaving her, it made me jump, Charlie looked at me jump, which I think worried her that I reacted like that, because she apologised, but said she couldn't sit there and pretend everything was good, when she thought I was leaving her, she took hold of my hand and begged me to tell her saying she knew she had messed up today, that she thought I probably didn't believe her if she told me, she had regretted that so much, that even Ruby had told her how stupid she was, that if she could turn the clock back she would have done things so different, tears rolled down her eyes which I wiped away. I realised I had to stop stalling and tell Charlie my decision so we could both sort this mess out.

I told Charlie I was really disappointed that after everything we had been through together that she still didn't trust me enough, to know I would never hurt her, that the look in her eyes hurt me more than what Sam did to me, the one person I needed wasn't there, that Ruby had been more supportive than she had, which I knew she had apologised for, but it didn't change the fact she didn't really trust me, that I had never done anything, ever to make her feel like that, that all I had ever done was love her, but she still kept pushing me away, that it was time she stopped, and just trusted me when I told her that I loved her.

Charlie said she was so sorry, she knew that what she did was wrong, that I was right, I had never given her any reason to suggest I would hurt or betray her, that I had always shown her love, support and encouragement and the one time I needed her to do the same for me, she wasn't there, she said she realised that she couldn't take it back, but could promise that if I gave her a chance to never doubt me ever again, if I was willing to let her, because despite what she did today, she loved me and never stopped even though it may not have looked like it, she said she did still love me even if for a stupid moment she thought that I had cheated on her, that she didn't want to make excuses about being hurt in the past, because she knew I was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her. I asked her if, she thought that was enough for us to get through this, tears fell from Charlie's eyes again when she said yes, that she hoped I could forgive her for today and let her show me just how much she regretted her actions.

I told her that I had seriously considered leaving her, because I wasn't sure I could go through this all the time, but she had a very wise daughter who told me that love never did run smooth because if it did it would be boring. Charlie asked me to confirm I had spoken to Ruby, I told her yes, that we had, had quite a chat earlier and she was very lucky to have Ruby to fight her corner, because she had told me that Cbarlie was stupid yes and had made mistakes, partly because of her past relationships, but I was the one to help her learn from them and she couldn't think of anyone better to do that.

I also told Charlie that I did not know what it was like to be hurt as many times as she had, I had only ever had two relationships that yes I had experienced a bit of what it was like when we split up, but I hadn't been through what she had and maybe I should try to understand more, but she had to trust me when I said I loved her and, would never deliberately hurt or betray her.

Charlie was trying not to look hopeful, but she couldn't help it and I admit I couldn't blame her because I would if I was her.

I took both of her hands and kissed them, I looked into Charlie's eyes and I said I loved her so much that it was true she did drive me crazy but I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than with her, Charlie asked if that meant I wasn't leaving her I said no I wasn't leaving her. She was so excited she leaped off her chair and, sat on my lap, putting her arms around my waist and kissed me like she hadn't seen me in ages, in between telling me that she loved me so much, and would never let me down again. I told Charlie I loved her too.

Charlie also said that she needed to tell me something I looked her suspiciously and she smiled and told me, that her and Ruby had already eaten dinner earlier, I laughed because I had forgotten about it and I didn't even realise how late it was either, it was about 10pm by the time I got back home after everything that had gone on. I told Charlie I wasn't hungry either I just forced myself to eat as distraction of trying to make her feel at ease and not worried, but I failed miserably. Charlie agreed because she was still worried even more so at my laid back attitude which wasn't me, I would always be on edge when we needed to have a serious conversation, I told Charlie she had no idea that inside I was as nervous as hell, because I expected to come home and Charlie to be very angry with me, Charlie said that was why I jumped when she slammed the fork down on the plate like she did, I nodded yes. She kissed me, we both deepened the kiss and carried on kissing for ages, Charlie put her hand round my neck to pull me in closer and I did the same, when we finally pulled apart after what seemed like ages, Charlie asked if I was really alright with everything, I told her I was fine and happy so she could stop worrying, then I kissed her again.

When we pulled apart gain, I told her there was something else that we needed to talk about, Charlie said yeah she knew, about my decision on whether Sam should face charges or not I said yes also that I was worried about telling her, but Charlie told me she would support me on whatever I had decided. I told her that I had decided not to press charges and not because I was letting Sam off the hook or because I had encouraged her in any way, Charlie said she knew that I hadn't she was just being an idiot when she thought the worst. I said that I did not want to have to go to the hospital to be examined which I knew was kind of hypocritical of me after making her do that when Brax raped her, but in my case there wouldn't be much evidence except maybe the handcuff marks on my wrists and I did not want to have to explain that another woman attacked me. Charlie hugged me and said she respected my decision as long as I was happy, she was too. I told Charlie I wasn't going to let what Sam did, effect us either so she didn't have to worry about being intimate with me, I would be just fine. We decided to put the Chinese in some containers to eat the next day instead.

I told Charlie I could do with a bath because I felt violated after what Sam did earlier, which Charlie said she understood as she felt the same when Brax raped her, so she went to run me a bath and asked if she could join me, which I didn't object to, so we helped each other get undressed and we got in the bath. I told Charlie I knew I wasn't perfect and could be moody and wouldn't let things go if I thought something wasn't right, Charlie said I was perfect to her and she wouldn't change anything about me.

It was gone midnight before we got into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 **

The next morning we was woken up by Ruby, pounding into our room with breakfast in bed, Charlie asked if she had heard of knocking first, that we could have been in a compromising position, Ruby said she had already checked we wasn't, because she listened at the door first, which made Charlie and I look at each other and laugh.

Ruby then enquired if the fact we were in the same bed meant we had sorted things out, Charlie took my hand and told her, most definitely, I told Ruby Charlie didn't get rid of me, that easy, Ruby said that was a relief because she wasn't looking forward to Charlie crying her eyes out all day and feeling sorry for herself, Charlie said she didn't do that, Ruby said she did, to stop Charlie feeling embarrassed I said it didn't matter, because I wasn't going anywhere, Charlie, said she wouldn't have let me go without a good fight, I looked at her and she kissed me saying she was serious, had I came home the night before and said I was leaving she would have done anything to stop me, I smiled at her squeezing her hand tighter.

Ruby said she kind of knew I wouldn't leave Charlie, because I would have already decided if I was going to, Charlie remembered that she had to thank Ruby for talking to me the day before because it helped. Charlie then told Ruby she no idea that she was so wise about everything, Ruby jokingly said that's what living with Charlie for so long and now me did to her, but was glad that what she said had helped, Charlie and I laughed, we both pulled Ruby onto the bed and tickled her until she begged us to stop.

Ruby asked if I had also made a decision about Sam, I said I had and that I wasn't going to press charges, Charlie put her arm around me and said that she fully supported my decision, Ruby asked if Charlie had tried to talk me out of it, and I said no, which was true Charlie hadn't tried to talk me out of my decision, not to press charges against Sam, Ruby said that wasn't like Charlie, Charlie said it wasn't her call to make, it was mine and she totally understood my reasons, kissing me on the cheek to show she meant it.

We all had breakfast and Ruby went off meet April, as they were going shopping in the city, because, she didn't have to go to school, before she left she wished me luck with the meeting, with the Chief Inspector.

Charlie and I got ready to go to the station, I wasn't sure if Charlie did really support me on my decision not to press charges against Sam, and only said she did because she was worried I was going to leave her, so she would have agreed with anything I said, to stop me leaving, so I asked her if she was alright with my decision that if she wasn't I would rather know now than wait for her to throw it up at a later date, Charlie came to sit beside me, she took hold of my hand them looked at me in my eyes and she said she wasnt happy I had decided to not to press charges against Sam for what she did to me but not because she thought something was going on, because she knew there wasn't and she had been very stupid thinking for a few seconds there was, that she wasn't happy for me, that I had been hurt and the person who hurt me was getting away with it, however she knew it wasn't her decision to make so yes she did support me on my decision.

I kissed her and thanked her for being honest with me. I told her that I knew how hypocritical I was being when I forced her to go to the hospital to be examined after Brax raped her, when I was now refusing to do that, but with me it would be different Sam didn't rape me, and even if she had gone further it still wouldn't be classed as rape, it would have only been a serious sexual assault at the most and it wouldn't make me feel better if she was charged plus, I would have to explain I was assaulted by another woman something I didn't want to talk about and be examined to find no real evidence except the handcuff marks on my wrists. I told Charlie that I just wanted to forget it ever happened because thinking about it made me angry at how stupid I was thinking it was Charlie, so I would rather pretend it didn't happen. Charlie pointed out that I shouldn't feel stupid I was having a nightmare and was also half asleep when Sam took advantage of the situation, so I should not be worrying about anything I did, because I did nothing wrong, that she didn't want me thinking otherwise that it was her who had been stupid which she wasn't going to go on about again and if I wanted to forget about it, then she was happy to do that also.

I looked at our hands still entwined together and shyly looked into Charlie's eyes, which made her smile, I said to her we didn't have to see the Chief Inspector until 11am so we could do whatever we wanted before then as it had only just gone 9am, Charlie smiled and, asked if that was right, I said it was yes and I believed we still had some making up to do, Charlie looked worried when she asked me to confirm that we did, so I took the initiative and kissed her, deepening the kiss as soon as our lips touched, Charlie didn't object she just followed my lead, when I encouraged her to lay back on the bed and said I needed to show her just how much she drove me crazy.

Once Charlie lay back on the bed, I moved over her staring into her eyes, she leant up to kiss me rolling us over so I was now underneath her, she told me it was her who needed to show me just how much she loved me and I wasn't to argue, she then kissed me again moving so she could have easy access of my body that was now responding to Charlie's touch, she moved her hand over me to touch my breasts I closed my eyes and enjoyed what Charlie was doing, not once did I think about what Sam did, I just enjoyed what Charlie was doing to me, she then started undoing the buttons on my blouse which I helped with, I also sat up slightly to take blouse off, I then reached behind to undo my bra whilst Charlie took off her uniform shirt and bra, she then kissed me again and moved her hand to caress my right breast making me tingle inside, I told Charlie I wanted her to make love to me, she told me to be patient, I was struggling to think straight when her hand moved and undid my trousers which she moved to take off me, she then came back and resumed teasing me for a while, until I was completely naked, then Charlie finally gave in and made love to me, it was amazing how Charlie always knew how to turn me on like this and she always knew how exactly how to make me orgasm, as much as she drove me crazy, she was amazing in bed.

Before Charlie had time to think about anything, when she finished making me happy, I had flipped her on her back and was leaning over her telling her just how amazing she was, I kissed her caressing her breasts and moving to take off her uniform trousers, she was moaning like I was and telling me to hurry up because she wanted me to make her orgasm, I moved to between her legs and kissed her bellybutton, kissing my way way further down which, made Charlie groan telling me she wanted more, I then removed her underwear, and made love to her, just like she did to me, it always amazed me how it never took long to make Charlie orgasm.

We lay facing each, I was stroking Charlie's arm smiling at her, she asked if I was ok, I told her I was perfectly ok then leaned in to kiss her which again I deepened quickly, but I remembered we had to go to the station, Charlie said it was a shame we couldn't have stayed in bed all day, because she most definiteIy would like that, I told her I would have too, but we needed to sort the mess out that Sam Tyler had caused, Charlie sighed and said the sooner the better. We both got dressed again, then left to go to the station.

Whilst I was driving Charlie couldn't stop smiling at me, so I asked her what she was smiling about, Charlie said yesterday she thought she had thrown everything we had away, with her stupidity, but we were still as happy as ever and how amazing our love making had been earlier, I leant over and kissed her cheek telling her that yes it was amazing, that she was too and, once we finished our meeting with the Chief Inspector, I was going to request we be allowed to take the rest of the day off so I could take her out on a picnic and spend some quality time with her, just us and no one else, Charlie said she couldn't wait.

I told Charlie I was going to request that with Sam moving back to the City we would be missing a Leading Senior Constable and what did she think of asking that Constable Watson be promoted, Charlie admitted she was thinking the same thing because Constable Watson had done a great job with her help in investigating the case against Daniel, I agreed, but I got a commendation for my effort Constable Watson got nothing, and after being asked not to press charges against Sam I thought I was owed something in return, Charlie told me she never realised how devious I was, I smiled and said I had only just got started, Charlie laughed and told me to hurry up and drive to the station.

In a strange way what Sam did, had brought us closer because her game plan to split us up didn't work, Charlie said it nearly did when I mentioned this fact to her, I agreed but that was only because I didn't give her chance to explain, Charlie said that was because I was hurt, that she could think I had cheated on her for a stupid moment, when she should have trusted me, I told Charlie that after our meeting with the Chief Inspector I wanted to draw a line under everything and that had happened the past 24 hours, I didn't want it to come between us, so I wanted us to both agree not to mention Sam Tyler ever again, Charlie agreed with me saying she was so glad we never let this come between us, I said I was too.

Charlie said with a questioning look that she hoped I didn't want to forget everything from the past 24 hours meaning our love making earlier, I smiled and told Charlie that I definitely did not want to forget that.

Charlie told me I was to hurry up and get us to the station, because she was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with me, and her hand started to wander over me, which made me want Charlie there and then, but I knew we couldn't because if we got caught we would both be in serious trouble being officer's of the law, plus time was getting on and I certainly did not want to be late, so I asked Charlie to stop teasing me, because I needed to concentrate on the road, Charlie sighed and reluctantly pulled her hand away, I told her there was always later if we were going on a picnic, we could find somewhere very secluded and we would see what happened, Charlie looked really pleased with my response.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Sorry for the long delay in updating, had other things to deal with, hope you like this chapter ;-) **

We arrived at the station a few minutes later, I pulled into the car park, switched off the ignition and was about to get out when Charlie stopped me, she kissed me, telling me she had never loved anyone as much as she loved me, I told her I loved her too, I kissed her back which she tried to deepen, but I stopped her informing her of where we were and that, the Chief Inspector could be watching us, Charlie reluctantly let me go, she stayed in the car when I got out, I turned to ask if she was coming, she got out took hold of my hand that I had offered for her to take and followed behind me.

We walked into the station at 10.45am Constable Watson told us the Chief inspector was in our office waiting for us Charlie asked if Sam was there too, Constable Watson said no she was in the interview room waiting to find out her fate.

Charlie asked if I wanted to meet the Chief Inspector on my own, I told her most definitely not, we were in this together and I wanted her there to hear what I was about to say, Charlie smiled she looked relieved, that I wanted her there with me, she asked Constable Watson if she would get some coffee for the Chief Inspector and herself, she asked me if I wanted a drink, but before I could answer Constable Watson said she would get me a can of coke anyway, Charlie smiled then took my hand, to lead me into our office, we both opted to sit at my desk rather than opposite the Chief Inspector who was sitting at Charlie's desk, he looked up when he saw us enter.

I asked if it was ok for Charlie to be present too, the Chief Inspector said it was fine, he assumed Charlie would be there anyway, so he had no problem with it.

He said he was glad we were there, because he thought that we weren't going to turn up, I asked why would he think I would do that, he said that after what Sam did he thought I would have wanted her to be punished regardless of what he said, but thought I would see sense in the end, I thought he was being arrogant that I would do as he wanted and not press charges against Sam, I thought about changing my mind when she said that.

Constable Watson interrupted briefly bringing in our drinks, she smiled at Charlie and I, then told Charlie she was going out on patrol, but Charlie asked if she could wait because she needed to speak to her about something first. Constable Watson acknowledged Charlie's request and left the office closing door behind her.

I rudely said that I wanted to get on with this meeting, Charlie was a bit surprised at the way I spoke, but I did not care, the Chief Inspector tried to say I should remember who he was, I replied that I knew exactly who he was and, he could not expect me to be all polite and respectful when his wife had assaulted me, which she tried to make it, look like I was cheating on Charlie when I wasn't, which I pointed out nearly split us up, I could see Charlie looking uncomfortable at this, so I told the Chief Inspector lucky for Sam she hadn't succeeded because Charlie trusted me enough to know I wouldn't do that. I also told him that I couldn't begin to explain how Sam had humiliated me in front of Charlie's daughter, because she too had witnessed what Sam was doing to me. Before the Chief Inspector had a chance to answer I asked him to be honest with me, that if him asking me to not press charges against Sam was because he was worried about his father finding out and he would them have to resign along with his father because they would not be able to have respect from our colleagues if it got out that Sam had gone too far and attacked another woman, I had great pleasure in telling him that everyone already knew about his wife playing away with other men and women, but if they were to find out what Sam had done this time I guessed, it wouldn't look good.

The Chief Inspector got up from Charlie's chair and went to look out the window, he stood there for a moment, when I said I was waiting for an answer he turned round and leaned against the window ledge. He apologised for everything and told me he was glad Charlie and I hadn't split up because of Sam, because Sam wouldn't have wanted that, I told him I disagreed that Sam had openly admitted that she intended on stealing me away from Charlie to Constable Watson and even said she would try her luck with Charlie as well, which I knew she hadn't mentioned when telling him her side of things, he agreed she hadn't, he was a bit annoyed that Sam failed to mention that part.

I told him he hadn't answered my question, he said ok that what I said was true he was worried about his father and his reputation, but he would have still been asking me the same even if his father wasn't the commissioner, that he wasn't in any way trying to influence my decision. He did admit he was more worried about himself than his father's because his father would be retiring soon anyway so it wouldn't have done much to his career, but I was right he didn't want his father finding out.

Throughout all of this Charlie stayed silent something the Chief Inspector noticed too, so he asked her why, Charlie told him that we had talked a lot the night before and she supported whatever I decided to do. He asked Charlie if she had told me he was worried about his and his father's reputation, I answered for her telling him Charlie hadn't mentioned anything he had said to her, I had worked it out for myself, I decided not to say that it was Ruby who told me that because even if Charlie didn't tell me directly she did tell Ruby and would probably get a reprimand for, discussing things that were confidential.

He asked if I had made a decision about whether I wanted to press charges against Sam, I told him I had, but there was conditions, he was about to protest, but I pointed out he was in no position to argue unless he wanted his colleagues to know what Sam had done, he asked me angrily if I was threatening him I said no I was merely stating a fact that if I decided to go ahead and press charges against Sam, his colleagues and his father would find out because he would not able to brush that under the carpet, he demanded to know my decision first then we could discuss my conditions.

I took hold of Charlie's hand and told him that I had decided that I wouldn't be pressing charges against Sam, but not because of his precious reputation or his father's I was doing it for Charlie and I, as I did not want it broadcasting around the city that I was sexually assaulted by another officer plus it would have been awkward for Charlie because there would be people talking about us which I didn't like and Charlie didn't either, it was bad enough when everyone found out we were together, but luckily things did settle down after a few weeks, but I doubted this would, he looked very relieved when I told him that, he then asked what my conditions were.

I proceeded to tell him that Sam wouldn't be transferred back to the City like he suggested, that she had to resign as soon as possible instead, which he could say was for personal reasons, I told him I wouldn't, change my mind because why should she still be allowed to continue working as a police officer when she broke the law, he didn't say anything to that he just asked what my other conditions were, so I told him that Constanle Watson had done just as much work as I did on the case with Daniel but got no mention, when I was given a commendation so I was asking that she be promoted to Leading Senior Constable in replacement of Sam , I then requested that Charlie and I be given the rest of the day off because our new Leading Senior Constable Watson could cover and call us if she needed back up because we had been up all night and had only come in to get this business with Sam sorted out.

The Chief Inspector said he needed to speak to Sam and would be back in a few minutes, as soon as he left I turned to Charlie and pulled her in to hug her because I needed to have comfort from her after such a difficult meeting, which Charlie was happy to oblige.

When I pulled away Charlie asked where did the part about Sam resigning come from because I hadn't mentioned that, I told Charlie the minute the Chief Inspector started being arrogant with me, after we had just arrived for our meeting, I told Charlie that I thought about changing my mind and pressing charges against Sam for a moment, but it came to me that asking her to resign would hurt him and her more, Charlie kissed me telling me I was amazing, I told her I knew and smiled cheekily at her.

Charlie asked if I thought the Chief Inspector would accept my conditions, I told Charlie if he valued his reputation he would, Charlie told me that she was impressed how I never let him try to intimidate me, I admitted that I was actually quite scared but once I had started I couldn't stop because at the end of the day Sam created all this mess and, the Chief Inspector was trying stop his career from ending up in tatters, so he was trying anything he could to stop that from happening.

Charlie kissed me telling me how proud she was of me in standing up to him. We were interrupted by the Chief Inspector coming back into the room, he remarked that we looked cosy as we pulled away from each other, Charlie glared at him which he saw and, told her it was ok he wasn't getting a dig at us, just, that he noticed despite everything that had happened in the past 24 hours we were still very close, Charlie pulled me close to her and said that we were. He sat back down at Charlie's desk.

I looked at him and, he told us to relax he was sorry about earlier and he totally accepted what I had said and he thought that considering he got off lightly, I sarcastically said he thought he got off lightly, that was less than what should have happened, he said he knew that.

The Chief Inspector went on to say he had made a call and Constable Watson's promotion had been granted with immediate effect, which he would leave to Charlie to give her the good news, and it was fine for us to take the rest of the day off .

Charlie asked about Sam, the Chief Inspector said Sam was typing her resignation as we were talking, he said she wasn't happy but he pointed out that it was the best she could hope for, considering what she did, he said that he would be cutting his hours to try and see if they could work things out, that Sam had said she loved him but was lonely so sought attention from else where, which was his fault. He told us that Sam wanted to see me, I asked what for he said to apologise for what she did, I told him there was no need that I just wanted him to take her away from me, Charlie said that maybe I should let her say her piece I asked her if she was joking after what happened, Charlie said she knew but she would be there and so would the Chief Inspector which he said he would if it was what we wanted, I reluctantly agreed.

The Chief Inspector left the office again to get Sam, I asked Charlie what she was playing at, she asked me not to be mad at her and trust her. Before I could answer The Chief Inspector was back with Sam.

Sam said she had done her letter of resignation and it was with immediate effect, I never responded I just looked at her, she went on to apologise to both Charlie and I for everything which she knew didn't really mean much, but she really never meant to hurt us, Charlie laughed and asked Sam if she really thought we were stupid enough to fall for that, because we all knew that if I had been willing then she would have taken advantage of the situation and did not care who got hurt, but it backfired and now she was in trouble. The Chief Inspector did not say anything and I didn't either.

Sam tried again to say sorry, but Charlie was having none of it and too be honest I didn't buy any of what Sam said either, but I decided I didn't want to say anything at first, Charlie demanded that for once Sam told the truth because she might have her husband fooled with her lies, but she didn't fool us. Sam then then asked me if I accepted her apology as being genuine I looked her straight in the eyes and said no I agreed with Charlie and that she should do us all a favour and just admit she wasn't sorry she was happy with what she had done, I got up and went to walk towards Sam and was about to slap her to get her to admit the truth and I wanted to slap her for what she did to me, but Charlie stopped me, Charlie told the Chief Inspector to get Sam out of there and that she was never to step foot back into her station again otherwise she could not be held responsible for anything that happened to her, with that they left.

I was furious with Charlie for stopping me, because I wanted Sam to know how much she hurt me and Charlie, Charlie told me I didnt need to, Sam knew and so did she. Charlie said she didn't want me getting in trouble because of Sam, because that would have been so wrong. I knew she was right and went to walk out of the office but Charlie grabbed me and told me I wasn't walking away from her this time, she took hold of my hands and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me with sheer force it took my breath away, I didn't object I allowed Charlie to kiss me like that, when Charlie pulled away she said nothing was going to take me away from her ever again.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Hope you like this Chapter, it's a bit intense, but Ashley is more open with Charlie about her own life. ;-) **

Having told Constable Watson she was now Leading Senior Constable, which Charlie had told me to break the news, seeing that it was my idea in the first place, Constable Watson was ecstatic at being promoted, and was only too willing to hold the fort for Charlie, we were now on our way to the beach after picking up the picnic I had ordered from the diner.

We walked along holding hands, watching the waves in the sea, Charlie suggested we went up by the rocks where no one ever went to sun bathe. I willingly followed Charlie's lead.

We set the picnic down and, Charlie decided to go for a swim before eating, I just paddled along watching Charlie swim, she kept trying to get me to join her, but I wouldn't at first telling her I wasn't a very good swimmer, which I wasn't but she assured me I would be fine with her there, I finally gave in after much persuading from Charlie, we kissed a few times and Charlie suggested it might be fun to make love in the sea, I thought it wasn't a good idea, which Charlie did agree with in the end, after teasing me first, Charlie took my hand and dragged me back to shore and towards an opening in the rocks that sort of looked like a cave but wasn't, she kissed me making me want more then she put her hand inside my bikini top to caress my breasts to tease me further than she had already, which made me go all tingly inside, and weak at the knees, it was amazing how Charlie was so attentive to what I liked, I was getting inpatient and Charlie obliged, just like she always did, but I did return the favour which she equally enjoyed just as much as I did.

Afterwards we proceeded to eat the picnic that Leah had made for us. Charlie asked me if I regretted my decision not to press charges against Sam, I told Charlie that I didn't, because I knew it was the right decision to make, I would never have coped having to get examined and having to go through talking about what Sam did to me, and that I was glad that she'll not be able to cause us any trouble, Charlie said she was too.

Charlie looked at me and asked if I was ok because she said I had a stressed look on my face, I stared back at her for a moment, then I sighed laying down on the blanket that we had set the picnic out on, Charlie came to lay on top of me kissing me as she did so, she asked me what was wrong. I thought now was the time tell her what really happened with my father, because Charlie knew he had abused me and I had told her my mother never believed me when I told her, which was why I left home, but she didn't know the rest of it. I hadn't planned to tell Charlie then, I just thought it was time I told her everything about me.

I smiled at Charlie who was still laying on top of me starting to look worried, I reached up and stroked her face telling her that I loved her so much, then leaning up and kissing her, she kissed me back, then pulled away asking me if I was dumping her, I looked at her horrified that she thought that I was dumping her, and quickly reassured her that was definitely not what I wanted, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and Ruby, Charlie looked relieved and kissed me again, I pulled away telling her there was something I did need to tell her though, she got off me and sat up, I did the same but pulled her in towards me so that she was sitting in front of me and my arms were wrapped around her as I rested my head on her shoulder we then both stared out towards the sea.

Charlie didn't push me to tell her she let me go at my own pace, which was good, because when we first got together she was always pushing for answers, which I did understand she had been hurt so many times so it was understandable for Charlie to feel insecure, but I had been in her life for over 2 years now, and had proved that without a doubt I loved her, so she had nothing to feel insecure about anymore, me on the other hand was feeling very insecure at this moment, because I was about to tell Charlie everything that happened with my father well not all the details, but what happened to him.

I told Charlie I hadn't lied to her when I said I had been abused that was all true, but I hadn't told her any details, I went on to explain that my father went to prison for abusing me and, my mother hit the bottle and blamed me for what happened, she would get drunk and interrogate me for the details about what he did, then eventually told me she didn't believe me and that my father had been sent to prison for something he never did, but she was there that night he tried to rape me, she had actually told me to let my father do whatever he was going to do, it was then I told her he had abused me before, she must have known he had, surely she wasn't that niave to think that night was a one off, but she said she didn't, she was the one who decided to go to the police not me I was only 13 so how could I have made that decision. My mother should have gone to prison for what she did too, but she convinced me everything would be fine and I should say nothing, so I didn't and as time went on it became more difficult. Charlie kissed my hand that she had been holding to reassure me to continue.

My father got 4 years for abusing me, but after less than 12 months he got out convincing everyone he was a changed man even manipulated me saying he would never hurt me again, but I knew he would it was just a matter of when, which, the opportunity couldn't have been more perfect for him. I was offered the chance to have a holiday with Social Services as we called it in the UK, to go to Wales, I had been before and, my father suggested that my mum and sister might like to have a holiday too, in Scotland with his family convincing everyone that nothing would happen, because my mother and sister were traveling by coach which left the night before, I was due to go Wales, so I would be left with my father all night alone, we got home after going to the coach station to say goodbye to my mother and sister, I had decided to go to bed straight away, not long after my father was knocking on my door asking if he could get in bed with me, but I kept telling him to go away, even punching him in the face, which made him leave me alone in the end, I hardly slept that night for fear my father would come back and not take no for an answer.

The next morning my mother called to say they arrived safely, but my father panicked so he told me the line kept going dead, but my mother told me he kept putting the phone down, obviously because he was worried I was going to tell my mother what he did. I went off to Wales but, didn't say anything about what my father had tried to do the night before because I was really confused and upset and needed to tell my mum first, plus I disn't want to cause anymore trouble, our family had been through a lot and my mother had blamed me for it all, and I was convinced this would be no different, so I said nothing to no one whilst I was away, I just acted as if everything was ok, I had done it for 3 years whilst my father was abusing me before he got found out, so another week wasn't going to make any difference.

I came home a week later, my father was supposed to have been there to meet me, but he wasn't there, so I ended up going home alone finding him asleep drunk as usual. My mother wasn't back until the next morning, but sure enough that night my father tried again saying he was lonely, but I again I told him to go away, I even told him I would tell my mum, which he said was fine he would tell her too, but he did leave me alone, again I had another sleepless night for fear, he would come back, but luckiy he didn't.

When my mother came home early the next day, I was ready and waiting for her, to tell her what happened, she told me not to panic that, she would sort things out. I told Charlie how I wasn't convinced my mother wasn't going to do anything because later that day, both my parents had played it down saying my father was trying to see how far he could push me, before I gave in but was glad I never, but it didn't stop him from grabbing me between my legs the same day, which I again told my mother about she then told me we were getting away from him by telling him were going to the park, but we had to wait until my father had fallen asleep after another heavy drinking session. My mother then took us to a friend of hers, who told her to call the police, which she did and my father was arrested again, he then went back to prison, which made me feel guilty for ages because although he hurt me at the time, I felt bad that he had to go back to prison to serve the rest of his sentence, I told Charlie that I had learned in my job, that is what happens despite being abused kids form some sort of loyalty because they know nothing else and are made to believe that they are responsible for everything that happens, when they are not, but that is exactly what I did even with my mother, she too should have been punished but because I was scared of the alternative of splitting the family up completely, so I kept quiet, I never told anyone until now, Charlie turned and pulled me towards her hugging me tightly.

I could see the stress in Charlie's eyes, at what I was telling her, she apologised for asking me, but asked what happened with my mother after that, I told Charlie it was okay for her to ask questions, I had after all kept a lot from her, she said I hadn't that what I had told her I had been through was perfectly normal not to want to talk about it, because she had kept it secret that Ruby wasn't her sister but her daughter after being raped at 14 so she was in no position to judge me for keeping anything a secret.

I went on to say that after my father went back to prison my mother's drinking got worse along with her interrogating me, to the point that when she hit me too many times, I hit her back once, because I couldn't take it anymore, it didn't stop her drinking but she didn't hit me anymore after that, but still kept asking me what happened.

Charlie asked if I had told Mel anything about what I had just told her, I said no that all Mel knew was that I was abused and my mother didn't believe me so I left home, which was true my mother didn't believe me, she kept saying it was all my fault, but I hadn't told Mel all the details like I had just told Charlie, I told Charlie that I wanted to share everything with her, but asked if she would just give me time to do that, as I felt that I had shared enough for one day and, this picnic wasn't supposed to be depressing it was supposed to be a chance for us to have some fun together, Charlie kissed me saying it wasn't depressing she was just happy to have some time alone with me, and that she was very happy that I trusted her to tell her what I went through, and I wasn't to worry about telling her anymore, until I was ready to do so, but she would be there no matter what, to listen, and support me.

I admitted that what I had just told her, was the also one of the reasons I didn't want to go through with charging Sam because I couldn't go through that examination again, it was bad enough last time and, I was sorry that I made Charlie go through it to get Brax sent down, Charlie said Brax had to be punished for what he did so it was the right thing to do and she was glad I made her go through with it, Charlie leant in a kissed me slightly, then pulled away, before I could say anything else Charlie stood up and, pulled me up to follow her to the edge of the rocks, she encouraged me to climb up a little way and we sat down on the flat bit, she took hold of my hand and kissed it saying that since I came into her life everything was just perfect, and she wanted to know what I thought about buying each other commitment rings, she wasn't asking that we get married or anything because she wasn't sure what she felt about same sex marriages plus it wasn't legal in Australia yet anyway, but we could have like a private commitment ceremony with just us and Ruby and maybe Bianca, Liam and April. I was a bit shocked at what Charlie said and wasn't sure how to respond at first, I could see Charlie getting tense at what I was going to reply I looked in her eyes and I asked her if this was really what she wanted, Charlie said it was, but only if I did too, I smiled at her looking away slightly then back to find Charlie searching my eyes for an answer, I then told her I would be honoured to commit to her that I knew I loved her so much, so to wear a ring to confirm that, would be even better. Charlie's face turned from being tensed to a big grin on her face she cuddled me telling me that she loved me so much. Charlie asked excited if I was really sure because she would understand if I wasn't ready, I told her to stop worrying I loved her and nothing could be more perfect than committing myself to her.


End file.
